My-So Called LifeThe Next Generation
by lalla527
Summary: An all new generation attending at liberty high school but these teens entwine with the orginial characters of myscl ..graphic lemons and mild drug use


**MY SO CALLED LIFE**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**okay this is yet another idea that came to me a couple of days ago I wasn't going to write it yet till I was done with Secrets Of The Past Answers To The Present was complete but I'm really stuck on this idea and it won't leave my head so here we go again. This is what I call writing A.D. D. lol, but don't worry I will go back to the other story those of you that are reading it.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

**ANNA POV**

**ANNA V/O**

_Today is the first day back to school the day every teenager like dreads even if their summer was completely and utterly boring like mine was even though my family and I went on vacation the entire summer so in a way I am glad to be home and to go back to school to see my two best friends and only friends really, I became best friends with Brianna and Aaron last year it was like one of those things that just happened like overnight we hung out once at the mall because we ran into each other and we have been inseparable since that day,we are completely different from each other you would never put me and Brianna as friends maybe Aaron but not Brianna because she is a wild party girl and does whatever she wants and well me I am the quiet and shy innocent one I mean I go to parties with them or lets bolt occasionally when I can get away with it that's the other thing my mom is way more strict than her mom but anyway back to school it is for me, I can't say I am extremely excited but what kid is right._

"Anna !" yells Brianna and Aaron running up to her and giving her hugs and a kiss on the cheek as she does the same "omigod how was your summer ours was so boring without you babe, I am so glad your back even though back to school like totally sucks as always" said Brianna putting her arm through Anna's "it was okay, boring also but I'm glad to be back well to see you guys not like back at school obliviously" said Anna rolling her eyes "so any cute guys where you were, did you hook up finally" asks Brianna with a big smile, "Brianna" said Aaron rolling his eyes, "no I didn't Brianna " said Anna with a laugh, "oh that sucks, we need to find you a guy like not from liberty high school because let's face it all the guys here are like boring now because well we have to look at them everyday" said Brianna rolling her eyes, "I can't say I disagree on that I mean maybe if I found someone I really liked and got to know them and they weren't from here maybe like things would happen but who knows" said Anna with a shrug, "well first you need to break out of your shell well I gotta go sign up for Drama again this year before Katimisky finds me and chases me down the hallway" said Aaron with a smile and gives them each a kiss on the cheek before he walks away.

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE NEW BOY**

**ANNA POV**

**ANNA V/O**

_Maybe because I am shy or whatever but I've never really had a boyfriend or anything or even a crush on someone no one has ever like intrigued me enough I mean I'm pretty sure I am not ugly or whatever but because I am quiet I tend to go unnoticed but then again I did grow up with like half of the boys in my grade I mean this is three rivers it's a small town and everyone knows everyone so yeah I guess maybe Brianna is like right about like a fling or like someone that's not from liberty high school someone new would probably be more interesting then someone from the place I have been my entire life but what do I know I've never even been kissed or had a relationship of any kind I know pathetic right for a fifteen year old._

_As I am thinking all this while standing next to Brianna's locker it was like fate or something all of sudden I see this guy leaning against the lockers down the hall way with those guys Brianna knows through her brother TJ and his friend Shannon but as soon as I saw the new boy I became interested in him like extremely I mean I probably shouldn't even be staring as hard as I am but he is completely gorgeous, ice blue eyes, long eye lashes and light brown hair kind of a shaggy haircut yet is like hot on him and he has tattoos, he looks about eighteen and omigod I have never seen a guy who could lean so hot, I really just like how he leans against the locker you know other than being like completely gorgeous._

_He kind of looks like the kind of guy that belongs in a rock band or maybe like a Skater guy or something like that, I mean because of like the shaggy hair, tattoos, and his kind of somewhat fitted yet baggy jeans like boot cut jeans, DC tee shirt he is wearing and the converse sneakers too ._

"your like totally staring at him" said Brianna, which broke her out of her thoughts, "what" said Anna, Brianna looks at her, "I said your totally staring at him and they are like starting to stare at us and my brother is staring at us" said Brianna, Anna looks back at her tucking her hair behind her ear, "you like him or something, your like gone all summer and could of had like a fling with a hot guy and you come back to Three Rivers and end up having an interest in one my brother's friends " said Brianna rolling her eyes "I don't know him how could I like him I mean I don't even know his name, how come I never seen him with your brothers friends before" she asks, "Anna how often do we really hang around my brothers friends " said Brianna, "okay good point" said Anna as they go towards the girls bathroom.

"so anyway you like him don't you" said Brianna leaning against the windowsill, "he just is really good looking and I like how he like leans against things" said Anna, "so then you like Jay don't you, just admit it" said Brianna with a shrug, "shh" said Anna looking underneath the stalls, "I guess like yeah or like maybe I am just intrigued by him" said Anna, "well I think he was staring at you, o I know! I have a great idea! Come with me to Let's Bolt Friday night Jay will defnetily be there" said Brianna, Anna sighs "yeah I could try and pull that off but it's doubtful, I suck at lying to my mom" said Anna, Brianna looks at her " just say you are sleeping over which is not a lie because you could sleep over, I mean not like I have a curfew" said Brianna with a shrug as they leave the bathroom "I'll try" said Anna as they go their separate ways.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**WHO'S THAT GIRL**

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_Today is my first day at Liberty High school, I'm the new kid, me and my older brother who is from Three Rivers just moved here this past summer,_ _my dad passed away when I was 13 so my brother has full custody of me well not so much anymore because I am 18 but he is still like a parent to me more than my dad was when he was alive anyway I was technically born here in Three Rivers and we lived here when I was small but I don't remember it at all because we moved to New York during my brothers senior year of high school._

_I wasn't too thrilled about moving here to this small town because everything I know is in the city but then once we got here this past summer I became okay with the change especially after getting to know my brother's friends kids who are the same age as me so at least today when I start in a new school I have some friends their names are TJ and Shannon they are pretty cool, we are also a band our name is Frozen Embryos it was TJ's name that he came up with I guess it was an old band name his dad used in High school or whatever._

_Anyhow I am on my way to school, I just got my license over the summer so I'm kind of excited to drive the first day especially because I'm pretty proud of my car, me and my brother restored the car together it's was an old 1985 black Mustang, coolest car like ever._

Jay pulls into Liberty High school Parking lot finally feeling more relaxed now that he is actually there and because at least TJ and Shannon rode with him to school.

"so man you nervous or what" asks Shannon as they walk towards the building, "not really anymore but I gotta go to the office to get my schedule and locker number, you guys want to wait for me" asks Jay "duh of course we gotta show you the ropes man and by the way I fixed it so your locker is near ours" said TJ with a grin, "how the hell did you do that" asks Jay with a grin, "you know how TJ is he always has connections" said Shannon, Jay shakes his head and goes into the office to get his schedule and locker number which is apparently near his friends lockers.

As he comes out he sees his friends still leaning against the wall waiting for him "you ready man "what took you so long" asks Shannon, "some girl Callie like came up to me and introduced herself to me like flirting with me" he said with a grin, "Dude you been here not even 10 minutes and you already got the girls after you" said TJ with a laugh, "he always has a girl after him you saw how it was this summer when we went to Let's bolt a lot of girls were all over him" said Shannon as they go to their lockers and Jay opens it and takes his hoodie off to hang it up then leans against his locker finally looking around at the girls, "well at least a lot of the girls are hot" said Jay "yeah just make sure you pick boiler room type girls if you want to get some but we'll show you what girls those are actually Callie is one of them" said TJ with a grin as Jay looks down the hall way he sees this girl with Brianna who is TJ's younger sister but her friend is really checking him out.

**JAY V/O**

_I wonder who she is I mean she is like really pretty but a natural pretty, wavy light brown hair, big blue eyes they are amazing especially with those long eyelashes and these beautiful full lips, wow she is pretty defentily doesn't look like an easy type of girl but she hangs with Brianna who is a boiler room girl whatever that means._

_Of course TJ would kill me if I said that out loud but Shannon told me that one day but not like I would do anything with TJ's sister but it's still kind of odd that girl hangs out with Brianna I mean she is the complete opposite of Brianna's straight blonde hair with some pink streaks in it and wears more makeup , dresses like different from her friend too, I mean Brianna is wearing like a mini skirt with fishnets and black knee high boots and a like see through black shirt and a red tank top under it and other girl is like in just skinny jeans or whatever they are called with a green shirt and converse sneakers, she is like effortlessly gorgeous doesn't even know she is gorgeous either so anyway I like want to ask the guys who she is, I don't know why but I am like intrigued by her or maybe it's just her eyes they are beautiful._

Who's that girl with Brianna" asks Jay, they all look over at the girl, "that's my sister's best friend, her name is Anna" said TJ then the bell rings, "why do you ask" said Shannon, "I don't know she just is different from Brianna that's all" said Jay with a shrug, "well you know my sister she likes to hang out with different people" said TJ with a shrug "besides Anna isn't the kind of girl that goes to the boiler room, she is the girlfriend type of girl not a girl that puts out just because shes probably a virgin" said Shannon.

"what the hell is the boiler room" asks Jay, Shannon grins," it's like right down the hall way it's like the heat room they keep it unlocked and well people go down there to like fool around and some actually fuck down there" said Shannon as they walk into the English classroom the teacher looks at Jay but kind of strangely, "are you the a new student, I'm Miss Chase I'm your English teacher" said Miss Chase still looking at him strangely, "yeah, I'm um Jay Catalano" said Jay, her breath kind of catches in her throat but then she just continues on "well it's nice to meet you " she says they look at each other again then he goes and sits with Shannon in the back of the class as they sit down Anna walks in, he looks at her, "hey are you into her your like staring at her" said Shannon, he looks at Shannon, "no I mean I don't even know her besides I don't like get into chicks like that you know that, I don't do girlfriends" said Jay with a shrug.

**JAY V/O**

_Okay so maybe I lied a little I mean I am not like in love with her or something but she intrigues me, I mean we made eye contact for like a second and now I like have to have her, I want her.. badly, a part of me wants to just go up to her just to tell her she is fucking blow my mind gorgeous like I have to say I am good for pickup lines and getting the girls my brother calls it the Catalano Charm but anyway with her it's not like I just want to just sprout a fucking line I don't mean just to get her to sleep with me because its different than that I want to tell her because its fucking true._

_But sadly enough I don't have the balls to actually go up to her and say it and for me that's completely weird I mean I could go up to any girl and get her number no problem and it's not me just thinking I'm all that or something it's just true ask any of the guys, her though no way I can't she is too good for me I can tell by looking at her, she isn't some slutty groupie like Shannon said she is a girlfriend type of girl, a girl that wants things that I more than likely can't give her, I don't do love and I don't do girlfriends but I still want her anyway._

**ANGELA POV**

**ANGELA V/O**

_As soon as this boy walked in I like couldn't believe it he looked just like Jordan Catalano I mean it's been many years since I've seen him and it is very possible he has a son which still kind of stung that maybe he is like married or something but I obliviously was not sure if he is Jordan's Child I mean he could not even be related at all but then he spoke and when he said his name was Jay Catalano I was in such shock, I'm still in shock I looked on my sheet of names of the students and he isn't like a Jordan Jr. his full name is Jason Catalano but obliviously he likes to be called Jay. _

_But all of this would happen to me on only on first day teaching at my old high school this is so crazy then I see that shy girl in my class Anna and I watch Jay stare at her now I always thought Anna reminded me of myself as a teenager you know a little akward and shy, very smart so I've been told I mean she is in my senior English class and also she hangs around with my god daughter Brianna who I love to death but she is just like her mother it was like watching my own life vicariously through this teenage girl I mean this Jay is obliviously intrigued by Anna the way Jordan was with me and Brianna is obliviously Anna's best friend along with Rickie and his Partner Sam's adopted son who is also gay his name is Aaron ._

_Yes I know all of this sounds so strange but it's also like fate I guess like we were all meant to be a part of the same karess or whatever Rayne's mom calls it, I mean that makes like sense right that all of our lives are entwined somehow. Well I better start teaching and stop thinking._

**ANNA V/O**

_so now I am late for English but Miss Chase never gets mad at me when I am any how I walk into class and of course he is in my English class and as I go to take my seat he is staring at me now, maybe he likes me, I doubt it though I mean TJ and his friends are like boiler room guys they don't usually get involved with girls emotionally and I'm not a boiler room girl at all but Jay is still hot but I think I am better off not getting too involved with him I mean he probably would want sex eventually and I'm not ready for that._

As she is deep in thought the bell rings so she gets her stuff together to go find Brianna and Aaron by the lockers in which as soon as she gets out of the classroom and walks towards her locker they aren't there she lets a sigh out and leans against her locker to wait for them and watches Jay come out of the class room.

"hey still staring at him" said Brianna, Anna blushes, "yeah kind of but what's the sense I know he would never be into me he is probably the boiler room type of guy anyway" said Anna, "yeah probably , maybe you need to be a boiler room kind of girl" she jokes, "nope I don't think so" said Anna just as Aaron comes up to them, "so you like Jay Catalano now" said Aaron leaning against his locker she looks at Brianna, "what it's just Aaron not like he will tell anyone" said Brianna rolling her eyes and digging in her bag for a lollipop, "just try to come to Let's Bolt Friday night" said Brianna.

**CHAPTER 3**

**BOILER ROOM SECRETS**

**BRIANNA POV**

"want to skip second" she asks with a shrug I just want to go to my locker first meet you guys in the girls room" "yeah fine with me I have geometry this period" said Anna as Brianna walks to her locker and a note falls out, _meet me in the boiler room_. She sighs then heads towards the boiler room and texts Anna to tell her that she has to make a visit to the boiler room.

**BRIANNA V/O**

_I should've known he was going to put a note in my locker but whatever._

She heads down the stairs into the boiler room and sees him leaning against the fence,_ god why does he have to be like so hot I mean those green eyes and sexy body is part of what makes me come down here, this has been our thing coming down here and no one knows about it but it's starting to get kind of complicated now in days this is why I want Anna to avoid this room with Jay because like she is someone who will defnetily get her emotions involved._

"hey" said Shannon quietly, "hey" she says looking up at him, he moves closer to her then kisses her hard as she kisses him back his hands slide down her curves to her ass and he squeezes it then turns them around so that she is against the fence and kisses down her neck, she starts to breath heavier as he brings his hands underneath her shirt rubbing her breasts then stops and looks at her, "it's been too long, I missed this" said Shannon in her ear then kisses down her neck again as she grabs his hair in her hands and brings him back to her lips, she brings her hands down to his crouch and rubs him, he groans, she unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants and grabs his hardness into her hands and stroking him as she kisses and sucks his neck and then looks at him as his eyes roll in the back of his head as she continues to stroke him, he takes her hand off of him and takes her underwear off and picks her up, she wraps her legs around his waist and he enters her, she lets a moan out as he thrusts himself into her and sucks on her neck as she moans, "your so wet baby" he whispers to her as she moans his name they both keep going faster and faster until they both fall apart together.

"we need to meet up more I like missed you" he says to her looking at her as she straightens herself out and puts her underwear on she looks at him, "I'm sure you did' she says with a sexy smile, "what" said Shannon with a smile as he zips up his pants, "I did and I don't just mean the sex" he said as he looks at her and she looks down and not at him, "why aren't you looking at me" asks Shannon, "I'm not, not looking at you just why all of a sudden do you like miss me" said Brianna as she leans against the fence "I don't know I just do I mean we've been keeping this from TJ for like ever now and it's not easy anymore I mean things are getting different with us" said Shannon looking into her eyes, "how is that I mean you still come down here with other people and it was only supposed to be sex I didn't even think it would ever happen again after all the first time we were both drunk and you were just supposed to be giving me a ride home" said Brianna crossing her arms.

"yeah well it's like more than that now I mean we hang out now down here and you come to my house in the middle of the night and sneak in my window and yeah we have sex but we hang out and talk and I haven't come down here or gone anywhere with anyone else in a year that's how long both of us have been sneaking around for a fucking year that's how long I haven't slept with anyone else and guess what I don't want to sleep with anyone else and both you and I know you haven't had sex with anyone else in a year too so don't even try to play it like you fuck other people " said Shannon she looks away from him again, "look this can't happen okay this thing with us I mean do you know how much my brother will kick your ass if he finds out that you fucked his little sister in general not to mention on more than one occasion and for the last year" said Brianna crossing her arms over her chest.

"look so we have to tell him that we have been seeing each other then" said Shannon sticking his hands in his pockets, "no we don't and we aren't because we aren't seeing each other we have sex Shannon that's it, we don't date, you don't date and I don't date neither of us do relationships and that's just how it is" said Brianna she turns to walk away but he grabs her hand, "well what if I want to be with you like really be with you more than just like sex" said Shannon looking down at her as she looks up at him, "Shannon be for real neither of us know how to be in a relationship because we don't do relationships we do a few rounds in the boiler room when we could get away with it and sometimes I sneak out to your house to have sex and maybe we do like hang out after but that doesn't mean we could be in an actual relationship" said Brianna, "all you have is excuses why can't you just admit you like me as more than just a good fuck" said Shannon madly , "because this is just about us like wanting sex from each other it's an arrangement that was working until now" said Brianna then the bell rings, she pulls her hand a way and starts walk away, "so that's it" said Shannon madly, "yes we can't like do this anymore feelings are obliviously getting involved on your end and if TJ finds out he will kill you so we have to like end this okay" said Brianna, "yeah well feelings are getting involved from your end too and you know it you just don't want to admit it" said Shannon, "whatever" said Brianna then walks up the stairs as Shannon just stands there.

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE PAST COMES BACK SOMETIMES**

**ANGELA POV**

**ANGELA V/O**

_So I am on my way to Rayanne's house to talk to her about this new student and Jordan Catalano I have to tell someone or like talk to someone before I go crazy. So that's where I am now at Rayanne's house. _

"hey so what's the big news you had to talk about that you interrupted my romp with Tino when the kids aren't even home" said Rayanne as she pours some coffee for both of them as Angela sits down at the kitchen table then Rayanne follows and sits down across from her "well are you going to tell me or did you just come here for free coffee and a staring contest" said Rayanne looking at Angela " well today I got a new student" she says and takes a sip of her coffee, "okay so you came here to tell me that" said Rayanne taking a sip of her own coffee, "no my new student is well he is Jordan Catalano's son" said Angela as Rayanne chokes on her coffee "Jordan Catalano doesn't have a kid Angela" said Rayanne in a serious tone not knowing how she is going to drop this bomb on her.

**RAYANNE V/O**

_Of course this would happen that Jordan's younger brother would end up in her English class just great my stupid husband and his bright ideas oh don't tell Angela he is back and of course I listen because I forgot that Tino is a moron and that there was a chance that Jay was going to be in Angela's class for English but of course I didn't take that into consideration now my best friend is once again going to hate me because I didn't tell her that Catalano moved back to Three Rivers this summer while she was a way on vacation all summer in frigin Europe._

"Rayanne I'm telling you it is his kid I know it sounds like crazy but he looks just like Jordan when he was eighteen but when did Jordan move back here I mean I was gone most of the summer but I mean you didn't even know he was in town and Tino is your husband for god sake" said Angela looking at Rayanne as she looks away "Rayanne" said Angela crossing her arms, "please tell me you had no idea he was in town" said Angela "then I would be lying" said Rayanne quietly "but just hear me out okay look I know how much it hurt you when he left you to move to New York and how hard it was for you to get over him I didn't want you to get hurt by seeing him so I didn't tell you oh yeah not to mention that it was partially my moron of a husbands idea not to tell you and like I said Jordan Catalano doesn't have a kid, that's his younger brother Jason Catalano also known as Jay Catalano " said Rayanne,"I can't believe this you knew and didn't tell me now what do I do I mean Rayanne there is no way I am not going to run into him but why did they move here where is Jordan's father " asks Angela.

"he died years back, Jordan has full custody of Jay and decided move back here to get Jay out of New York because Jay well he is good for getting into trouble so he moved back to a smaller town, like that even matters I always found trouble and I grew up here" said Rayanne just as TJ and Brianna walk in, "hi ma" said TJ as he comes into the kitchen, "whats up Ange" said TJ giving them both hugs and a kiss on the cheek "so what's the scoop kiddo how did Jay's first day go" asks Rayanne looking at Angela as she looks away TJ leans against the counter across from them, "okay I guess he already has an obsession for this chick though" said TJ looking in the fridge, "for who" asks Brianna over hearing their conversation "you ever not listen to my conversations" said TJ looking down at his sister as she looks up at him, "shut up asshole, who is he obessed with" she asks again with her arms crossed "well I am not telling you" said TJ rolling his eyes and walks away, "your such a dick" said Brianna he turns to look at her, " and you're the biggest bitch in the world" he says as he walks out of the kitchen and she follows.

"are they always like that" said Angela looking at Rayanne, "yes all the time it could make a sane person crazy just the profanities and insults alone" said Rayanne rolling her eyes "so do you think I am going to run into him" asks Angela "Angelica your going to run into him eventually just you guys are going to have to face each other" said Rayanne, "wait you don't think he wants to face me why" asks Angela, "you told her didn't you " said Tino with a laugh leaning against the doorway into the kitchen, "actually yes I did and actually dickhead I had to tell her because Jay is in her English class" said Rayanne, "so let me guess you came here to find out the scoop on Catalano" said Tino crossing his arms over his chest "something like that' said Angela, "and to answer your question he does want to see you just don't tell him I told you that when you do see each other, he will kill me" said Tino as he walks out of the kitchen giving Rayanne a lingering kiss, "later" said Tino with a wink towards Rayanne, "so are we done here can you just call me later" asks Rayanne, Angela laughs "the kids are home" said Angela , "so what that's why we say we are going grocery shopping so much we usually go pull over by the train tracks and have really good sex and then go to the store and pick up random shit we don't need why do you think there is always so much food in this house other than having a growing adolescent boy in the house and his friends that don't know how to go home and eat" said Rayanne, "well guess you guys never will have to worry about putting romance back into your marriage" said Angela, "sweetie we were fucking like rabbits as kids and now we have kids we still fuck like rabbits and I still think my husband is the sexiest man alive and I love him for it" said Rayanne getting up as Angela does the same "well I guess I will go then, I will call you later" said Angela as Rayanne gives her a kiss on the cheek and a hug before going to go find Tino.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**THE NIGHT OUT**

**ANNA POV**

**ANNA V/O**

_Well somehow I convinced my mom to let me stay at Brianna's house and I am now in line at let's bolt playing with the low cut black shirt Brianna gave me to wear and red skirt that is like shorter than any skirt I would ever wear but at least I got to wear my converse sneakers and not the boots she picked and my black leather jacket that still really doesn't cover how low this shirt is well to me. "_would you stop fidgeting you look so hot tonight we are going to have such a time and the blonde hair defnetily makes your eyes pop out" said Brianna as they get inside of the club, "well could this shirt get any lower to show off cleavage that I don't like want to show" said Anna fidgeting with a black tight low cut shirt "you have great tits, you should show them off" said Brianna as they sit at a table, "there they are" said Anna looking away as Jay, TJ and Shannon walk in, "told you they would be here, they play here" said Brianna, "play what" said Anna looking at her confusedly after looking away from Jay "they play music here get with it Anna, jesus I didn't know he was affecting your intelligence level he is cute but not cute enough to make you dumb but yes they play here they started a band over the summer, Frozen Embryos is their band name they are pretty good" said Brianna.

"So TJ plays an instrument" said Anna surprised "yes he plays bass guitar, Shannon plays drums, and your boy toy over there is the singer and lead guitarist" said Brianna

After waiting what seems like a few hours Frozen Embryos are about to go on stage as Anna looks around the club she sees a man that looks kind of like Jay but way older "is that Jay's like dad" asks Anna, Brianna looks over where she is looking even though she knew that Anna was talking about Jordan, "no that's his older brother and parental guardian now their father died a few years ago so they moved back here, Jordan is from here and well Jay was five when they moved away so he doesn't remember here much but I guess Jordan decided he wanted to move back to where his friends are and well now TJ and Shannon took Jay under their wing and well the rest is history but Jordan comes here with my dad and Shane to watch them perform and sometimes they do open mike night too, their band Residue is good too" said Brianna, "wait your dad is here" said Anna nervously "chill out he knows I am here, he just doesn't tell mom I am here she will have a fit, I save anything inappropriate for later when my dad and brother leave" said Brianna rolling her eyes, "yeah TJ puts a new meaning to overprotective big brothers" said Aaron rolling his eyes, "tell me about it" said Brianna.

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_Once we got into the club we were heading straight backstage because it took us forever to pack up the equipment so when we walked in I looked around the club first because since we started the band and coming here, lets bolt has become like home because all summer I hung out here with the guys at night and performed and all that._ _But of course it's like I am drawn to where ever she is like a sixth sense or something because I look across the club and there she is Anna, the girl I haven't stopped thinking about for the past week I have yet to talk to her but she still is always looking at me and I am always looking at her this is the most thought I have ever put into one girl not even when I am fucking a girl do I put this much thought into her._

_But this girl there is just something about her it's not even just like I want to fuck her well I mean I do but it's not just that she intrigues me there is something natural or real about her even though I have never talked to her I have watched her enough to know that she is kind of shy and that she like always tucks her hair behind her ear only the right ear though not both it's like habit or that she always seems to cut 6__th__ period just like I do but she goes into the library and reads no I am not stalking her well okay maybe I am kind of I mean a few times this week I actually went into the library and was about to attempt to talk to her but then chickened out because I don't know why just nervous which again this is like so weird, me Jay Catalano nervous about a girl it's never happened and me not know like how to talk to her or what to say, again it's never happened I always have something to say to girl but because this isn't just about trying to get her to sleep with me that I come up blank._

_Like for the first time ever I'm not thinking just about having sex with her, I want to know her she is a mystery to me and I don't know I like that she is quiet and that she isn't slut and all that._ _I mean I can't say I don't think about kissing her or having sex with her because I do all the time or at least this past week I have become obessed with her, let's just say I have jerked off a few times this week to the thought of fucking her and of course to add further torment tonight she looks unbelievably hot I want her so bad, I like need her I never felt like I needed anyone before but her I have to know her and I really have to kiss her, oh my god I really am obessed anyway I need to put this shit in the back of my mind right now we are about to go on stage. _

"hey dude you okay" asks TJ looking across the way at what Jay was looking at, "oh boy my sister is here with his obsession" said TJ with a laugh as Shannon looks across the way then looks away again with a laugh, "hope my sister knows to behave because my dad is coming tonight and because well if I find her in the backseat of someone's car that kid is going to have no dick when I am through with him" said TJ, Shannon lets a laugh out TJ looks over at him, "what's so funny about that" said TJ, "nothing man just don't you think your getting a little too protective she is fifteen not thirteen" said Shannon as they walk back stage with a very quiet Jay next to them "no I don't I don't care she is fifteen she shouldn't be fucking around at let's bolt or in the boiler room at school" said TJ "why we do" said Shannon with a laugh "because she shouldn't be like that man yeah we do but we are guys and not relationship guys and the girls you guys fuck around with aren't my baby sister" said TJ looking at Shannon, "why do you suddenly disagree with all of this you used to be right by my side when it came to kicking guys asses that hit on Brianna" said TJ, Shannon shrugs as they go out on stage

"hey guys we are going to play our newest song night of the hunter hope you guys like it" said Jay

_I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell_

_Beaten and broken and chased from the land_

_But I rise up above it, high up above it and see_

_I was hung from the tree made of tongues of the weak_

_The branches, the bones of the liars, the thieves_

_Rise up above it, high up above it and see_

_Pray to your God, open your heart_

_Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark_

_Cover your eyes, the devil's inside_

_One night of the hunter_

_One day I will get revenge_

_One night to remember_

_One day it'll all just end, oh_

_Blessed by a bitch from a bastard's seed_

_Pleasure to meet you, better to bleed_

_Rise, I'll rise, I'll rise_

_Skinned her alive, ripped her apart_

_Scattered her ashes, buried her heart_

_Rise up above it, high up above it and see_

_Pray to your God, open your heart_

_Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark_

_Cover your eyes, the devil's inside_

_One night of the hunter_

_One day I will get revenge_

_One night to remember_

_One day it'll all just end, oh_

_Honest to God I'll break your heart_

_Tear you to pieces and rip you apart_

_Honest to God I'll break your heart_

_Tear you to pieces and rip you apart_

_Honest to God I'll break your heart_

_Tear you to pieces and rip you apart_

_Honest to God I'll break your heart_

_Tear you to pieces and rip you apart_

_One night of the hunter_

_One day I will get revenge_

_One night to remember_

_One day it'll all just end, oh_

"next we are going to sing a cover song I'm sure you all know "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails" said Jay as everyone cheers "I'll take that as yes anyway here we go"

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_

_(Shannon looks at Brianna)_

_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell_

_Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_

_Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell_

_Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

_Through every forest, above the trees_

_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_

_I drink the honey inside your hive_

_You are the reason I stay alive_

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_Talk about sexy, does she really have to dance like that with them in that skirt talk about getting hard, I don't think I have ever been so hard from watching one girl dance, I want her and now the blonde hair she is even hotter but I can't just go over there and start dancing with her I don't know why I mean I've done it before with girls just she is different or something as I look on I see some guy go up to her and try and dance with her and Brianna as they move away he tries to get all up on Anna and dance with her trying to pull her close and she doesn't look happy about it as she tries to move away, he pulls her closer to him that's when I get really pissed and move away from the bar making my way through the crowd as my friends look on in shock and start calling my name trying to come after me._

"I don't think she wants to dance with you dude" said Jay stepping between the guy and Anna getting into his face, "get out of my face" says the guy "how bout no leave her alone then I will leave you alone" said Jay "whatever man you can have the whore" said the guy, Jay punches him in the face knocking him to the floor, he gets back up and it turns into a full blown fist fight Jay having the upper hand in the fight starts punching him repeatly in the face "Jay chill man" said TJ trying to pull him off of the other guy along with Shannon trying to help then Jordan comes around and grabs Jay by his shirt and takes him off the guy pushing him away from the guy, "hey Chill!" yells Jordan grabbing him as he tries fighting his brother off him and pulls Jay out of let's bolt.

"what the fuck is wrong with you dumb ass" said Jordan yelling at him in the parking lot as he lights a cigarette "what he was being a fucking dick" said Jay spitting out blood, "yeah well if I didn't drag your ass out of the club before a bouncer saw you, your ass would of gotten thrown out of the club and been banned from playing here again" said Jordan looking at his brother "whatever he deserved it" said Jay lighting a cigarette as Jordan goes inside after and Jay leans against the wall as Shannon comes outside.

"dude what the hell was that about" said Shannon lighting a cigarette "he was all up on her ,she was trying to move away from him but he wasn't taking a hint then he called her a fucking whore he deserved it" said Jay mad still about the whole thing, "so you beat the shit out of him over girl that's not even your girl" said Shannon looking over at him, "yeah I did" he says with a shrug throwing his cigarette out then goes back inside he looks over at her leaning against the wall by herself, he walks up to her deciding to ask if she is okay "you alright" asks Jay looking at her, "yeah um I guess" she says shyly "um thanks I guess, I mean you like shouldn't of fought him but thanks" said Anna looking at his now fat lip and swollen jaw she goes to reach up to touch his face but stops herself , he grins at the fact she was about to touch his face "are you okay I mean that looks kind of bad" she says, "I've had worse besides I think I had the upper hand on that fight anyway" said Jay with a laugh, "its not funny you could've gotten hurt or something, let me like get some ice for your face it's the least I could do" said Anna walking off to the bar to ask for some ice in a paper towel, "here" she says handing it to him as their hands brush they look into each other's eyes, he clears his throat "thanks" he says with a grin, "no problem well I am going to like try and find Brianna " said Anna as she goes to walk away he grabs her hand "hey wait" he says looking at their hands then back at her, "you sure your okay" asks Jay pulling her closer to him "yeah" said Anna with a smile, he smiles back, "do you want me to give you a ride home or something, I mean I think Brianna left with her dad" said Jay not completely sure of that but wanting to take her home just to be with her "oh well I was supposed to sleep there tonight so I mean if she left I guess I need a ride to her house not mine" said Anna looking at their hands because he still is holding her hand, "well I could give you a ride there" said Jay looking into her eyes trying not to think about how much he wants to kiss her "okay" she says shyly, "okay lets go" said Jay as he still has her hand and entwines her fingers with his and they walk out to the parking lot and he opens the passenger door for her then goes around to the other side.

**ANNA POV **

**ANNA V/O**

_Omigod I am in his car I can't believe he like fought some guy because of me and I really can't believe he is giving me a ride to Brianna's house even though its like a really short ride I could've walked but I wasn't about to turn the ride down from him even though he hasn't said anything at all on the way there, this is the longest happiest ten minute drive ever when we finally pull up I look over at him he is so gorgeous and tonight is like the best night ever._

"so like I'm sorry if I made an ass of myself fighting that guy but like he deserved it he called you a whore it was completely out of line, not to mention he was all up on you when you didn't want to dance with him, it was disrespectful it pissed me off I guess I got protective and a little Jealous" said Jay as he looks out the windshield then she looks over at him, "oh" said Anna looking at her hands then looks at him "so like why did it make you jealous of him" said Anna shocked "well I mean in a way I guess I mean like I know you didn't want to dance with him but he had the balls to try and I didn't so that made me a little jealous " said Jay with another grin, "you wanted to dance with me" said Anna with a smile "yeah" he says and trying not to stare at her short skirt and her body even though he feels hard and it's like not even the time to be hard right now, _I want to kiss her so bad, her beautiful lips like that full lips, I want her omigod I want her bad _he thinks to himself "well I better go in, I'll see you at school Monday" she says to him as she gets out of the car and then he sees TJ and Shannon coming out of the house so he gets out of the car and lights a cigarette and leans on the passenger side of his car.

"so what happened" asks TJ with a grin, Jay shrugs, "nothing we talked that's it" said Jay looking at him and taking a drag of his cigarette "you didn't try and make a move on her" said TJ surprised at that, "No, I don't think tonight was the like the night for that" said Jay thinking of the fight and that guy. They look at him strangely "so you crashing here tonight" asks TJ with a grin, Jay didn't think of that and suddenly it seems like a good idea, so he grins, "yeah I guess" said Jay shrugging "well I'm gonna go home I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Shannon bumping fists with the two of them.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**A LONG NIGHT**

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_Tonight is possibly the longest night ever I like can't sleep knowing she is right next door in Brianna's room all I am doing is staring at the ceiling thinking about tonight and about her. So I got up and went downstairs to have a cigarette seening sleep isn't going to happen right now._

**ANNA POV**

**IN BRIANNA'S ROOM**

"so can you like believe he fought that guy and gave me a ride home after" said Anna with a big smile, "I told you he is into you" said Brianna rolling her eyes as they sit on her bed, "he is still here" said Brianna looking outside "what are you serious" said Anna with a grin, "yeah he is talking with TJ, now they are coming inside shit he is staying here tonight too" said Brianna excitedly and wagging her eyebrows, "omigod I am so not sleeping tonight knowing he is just in the room next to yours" said Anna, "I could try and lure him out of TJ's room tonight so you guys could have a little fun together" said Brianna wagging her eyebrows again, Anna puts a pillow over her head "omigod I am not doing anything with him Brianna especially here, I am not throwing myself at him" said Anna "are you serious why not" said Brianna looking at her like she is crazy, "because I mean I can't do that" said Anna, "are you serious, why not people throwing themselves at other people is like the basis of civilization, seriously that's like normal" said Brianna, "I'm going to bed well I am going to try too" said Anna , Brianna rolls her eyes and they go to bed.

**ANNA POV **

**ANNA V/O**

_So obliviously sleeping isn't going to well just knowing he is here in the same place as me so rediculous right but whatever I'm just going to go downstairs and get a glass of water._

As she goes down the stairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water and sees the stove light on and hears the fan above the stove is on which she found to be strange because everyone is in bed but then again it could just be Tino having a cigarette once she gets into the doorway and sees Jay leaning on the counter near the stove smoking facing the stove she immediately has butterflies in her stomach then she notices he only has sweatpants on which is like the most amazing sight ever if she thought he was hot with a shirt on he is even hotter without one he has lean muscles and you could see the muscles in his shoulders and back from the way he is leaning and how broad his shoulders are and another tattoo on his back on his right shoulder it's a cross with RIP Mom &Dad love always. Then finally she realizes she came down here only in booty shorts and a tank top not thinking anyone would be up she goes to turn around because she would be completely mortified if he saw her like this but he turns around just as she was about to leave "hey" he says quietly, she blushes and looks down "hey, I, I um just came to get a glass of water can't sleep" she says as she grabs a cup and tries to be as natural as possible even though she is mortified that she is only in booty shorts.

**JAY V/O**

_I just can't sleep tonight knowing she is just in the next room so I went down to the kitchen to have a cigarette and still all I have on my mind is her and that she is right upstairs and it just drives me crazy, I want her like I want to know her or something and the more I think about tonight I kind of feel like an ass for fighting that guy even if he deserved it but I think she likes me even if I was an ass tonight._

_I think I was more pissed that he didn't take the hint and I defenitly was pissed he called her a whore I guess I got like protective that he might try to hurt her but then again I was pretty jealous too, I don't understand any of these new like feelings I've never thought about a girl so much and I've never fought a guy like over a chick I never cared enough._

_Then suddenly I feel like I am being watched from behind my back and I tense up because again sixth sense I knew it was her so I turned around and omigod she is only in a tank top and booty shorts, talk about my own personal torment she looks so fucking hot my dick twitches in my pants just looking at her, I have never met a girl who could make a tank top and booty shorts look that fucking good and she is blushing again even more sexy because she has no idea how sexy she is._

_But I can't just stand here and stare at her. So I said hey and she tells me she can't sleep either._

He watches her get a glass of water as he dies out his cigarette she leans against the counter opposite side of him, "so how come you aren't asleep" she asks "can't sleep" said Jay with a shrug, "why not" she asks he grins, "thinking about the fact that you are just in the room next door to TJ's is well distracting and I can't stop thinking about you" he says honestly, "oh, well I know how you feel" she says with a grin looking up at him, he walks towards her slowly and then leans into her most of his body weight is against her as she looks up at him, "I like how you are" he says softly to her staring into her blue eyes with his ice blue eyes, "how, how am I " she asks him confusedly, "beautiful" he says to her as he puts a strand of hair behind her ear then leans into her and kisses her softly she is shocked at first but kisses him back.

**ANNA V/O**

_Once he came towards me my heart was practically jumping out of my chest and my butterflies got even bigger in my stomach once I felt his soft lips on mine I melted into him it was the most perfect kiss I know I have nothing to compare it too but I don't think anyone could ever beat this kiss its like we know how to move without like banging heads and without any awkwardness like we were just meant to kiss each other so I deepen our kiss I feel his tongue asking for entrance and I allow it of course as our tongues dance in each other mouths devouring each other all I could think about is that Jay Catalano is kissing me and its amazing and how amazing his cologne smells even with the slight smell of cigarette ._

**JAY V/O**

_I just had to kiss her it was like I couldn't live another minute without knowing what her full lips would feel like against mine I just had to know I don't even care about sex right now, I just want to kiss her, I need to kiss her, I don't think she will reject the kiss at all, I think she like wants me to kiss her, fuck it , so I kissed her softly and her lips are the most amazing lips I have ever kissed she tastes like candy ,sweet candy and she smells like some kind of perfume, it smells amazing and once she deepened the kiss, it was like heaven on earth this is the hottest sexiest kiss ever and I don't think I have ever been so hard from one kiss in my life._

**ANNA V/O**

_As he leans his body weight into me, I could feel him getting hard against my stomach which stirs all these new feeling in my body well from other parts of my body like the fact that I make him hard just like made me even more turned on, the fact that me, Anna Krackow made Jay Catalano hard is like surprising and amazing and sexy._

They continue to make out as he runs his hands down her body to her ass and squeezes it then picks her up and sits her on the counter so they are at the same height level, he kisses down her neck and sucks on her neck, he hears her whimper as he kisses down her neck to her tank top at the top of her breasts to the other side of her neck and then kisses her lips again passionately he moves his hands from her face to the back of her hair holding her hair as they continue to kiss, one of her hands is in his hair the other is around his back he could feel her nails on his back which just makes him more turned on, he moves one of his hands from her hair down her arm to her waist pulling her even closer to him then he feels her legs wrap around his waist, feeling her small body against his, he runs his hand up and down her soft skin of her thigh ,squeezing her thigh as her nails are into his back which is driving him wild, he again kisses down her neck then she suprises him by kissing down his neck lightly sucking on his neck as he pulls her even closer and lets a groan out as he rubs his hand farther up her thigh then underneath the back of her tank top rubbing her back, he then pulls away kissing her lips again devouring every inch of her mouth as he kisses her pulling even closer to where she is at the edge of the counter to where he is mostly holding her up then she is on the counter, she kisses down his neck again and sucks on his neck and nibbling on his earlobe.

**JAY V/O**

_If this is her first kiss she caught on awful fast because I am so damn turned on right now I am ready to take her clothes off right here and just devour all of her I am in a deep haze right now I cant even have a coherent thought all I want is her._

As she continues her assult on his neck and nibbling on his ear she hears him groan "fuck" then he brings her back to his lips again and he feels her nails in his back again as he continues to kiss down her neck and chest back to her lips as he hears her whimper which just eggs him on more then she goes back to his neck and earlobe "oh fuck" he growls as she grinds into him and he does it back as she continues he finally couldn't take much more and brings her back to his lips as they continue to grind into each other, he knows if they keep going he is going to cum, he could already feel it coming, "fuck we gotta stop I'm so fucking close to cuming" he says as she kisses his neck again, he growls as he finally just brings her to the couch and they continue he rubs her stomach slowly as they kiss each other slowly bring his hand down to her booty shorts rubbing her pussy over her booty shorts she moans and follows his league and rubs his hard dick "fuck" he growls, he rubs her pussy faster "you want me to make you cum" he says he hears her wimper, she just nods , he brings his hands in her booty shorts and slowly thrusts his finger inside her watching her as he thrusts his finger inside of her swiping his thumb over her clit and she arches her back, he kisses her covering up her moans then pulls a blanket over them then she pulls on his sweats and boxers he helps her pull them down he puts her hand on his dick wrapping her hand around it as he knows she has never done this before she starts to stroke him following his rhythm "fuck that feels so good" he growls in her ear then kisses down her neck to her chest lifting her shirt and licks around her nipple slowly sucking then he hears someone coming down the stairs "shhh" he says looking at her as he continues then she continues as they kiss trying to be quiet because TJ is the kitchen "fuck I am almost there" he whispers in her ear as she strokes him "can you feel it are you going to cum" he whispers to her in her ear "I think so" she says in a whisper as he rubs her clit faster, she strokes him faster "almost there, fuck" he growls frustrated as he stops waiting for TJ to walk by and he doesn't notice them and then they keep going, he groans as they get closer to each other then he groans again in her ear, his face in her hair and she moans softly as he feels her cum on his fingers sending him over the edge, he groans and grunts as he cums on her hand and stomach then they look down "fuck I made a mess" he says with a laugh as his cum is on her and him, he gets up and goes to get something for them to wipe off with.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**SNEAKING OUT**

**BRIANNA POV**

**BRIANNA V/O**

_So of course I heard Anna get up in the middle of the night I can't believe she is obessing this bad over a guy not that I don't think about Shannon sometimes because I do but whatever I guess maybe I do like him in a way but it just can't happen TJ will kill Shannon if he knew he has been sleeping with me for the last year and I guess things did change with us but like I said it can't happen I mean I totally broke my rule about not sleeping with my brother's friends because it just causes complications and I was completely right omigod now I am obessing. Then I hear a clinking noise against my bedroom window so I get up and of course it is the very person I am obessing over and he is climbing the tree to my window._

"are you crazy" she whispers to him as he climbs up the tree, he grins as he balances on a branch to the tree and Jumps into her window and falls on the ground "shit ouch" he says, "again I ask are you crazy or just suicidal why are you climbing into my window at 1 am, are you like trying to get TJ or my dad to kill you" said Brianna as Shannon stands up, "no I just wanted to see you" he says with a stupid smile on his face, she crosses her arms over her chest, "you are such a moron you know that, Anna is going to come back up here and see you and then we will be caught out " said Brianna, "I highly doubt Anna would rat us out to TJ or your Dad" he says with a shrug she looks up at him, "what are you like stalking me now or something" said Brianna, "no I just wanted to see you not like I never snuck in your window or you never snuck in mine before right" he says coming closer to her, she rolls her eyes "don't roll your eyes, you know your glad I'm here" said Shannon "oh please you don't sound full of yourself" said Brianna, he walks towards her slowly, "I'm not it's just true" said Shannon backing her into a wall then leaning into her and kissing her passionately, he kisses down her neck and he grabs her ass "lets go to your house" she whispers to him as they kiss then they both climb out the window and take off towards his house in the middle of the night.

**BRIANNA V/O**

_Okay so I know I can probably get grounded for sneaking out at 1 am and not being able to give any kind of answer as to where I went but it's not like I never snuck out to see him before I just always pray to never get caught especially by Dad or actually even worse my brother I mean if he ever saw Shannon throwing rocks at my window and sneaking through my window he would beat the shit out of him but we don't do this often usually we meet up at school in the boiler room or we cut the whole day and go to his house but when these rare occasions happen I usually sneak down the tree and walk to his house with him, he only lives like down the street in the opposite direction of my house thank god, we just sneak into his bedroom window his bedroom is in the basement so no one hears us._

When they get inside his bedroom window he pushes her up against the wall leaning all of his body weight on her pinning her hands to the wall, "admit that you want me, that you like me" said Shannon his lips are almost on hers she can feel his breath on her face but he won't let her kiss him "not until you admit it " he says to her as he kisses down her neck, she moans, "is that a yes" he whispers in her ear then kisses down to her chest and back up "yes god yes I want you, I like you just please" she moans then he kisses her hard and passionately he lifts her shirt up over her head and throws it to the side then picks her up and lays her down on his bed pinning her hands down by holding her wrists together above her head while he licks around her nipples and sucks on her breasts as she moans he takes her sweatpants off then feels her core over her booty shorts teasing her, she whimpers "you like that" said Shannon as he licks down her neck and sucks on her neck then his hand is in her booty shorts rubbing her clit he kisses her passionately "your so wet" he says to her as he fingers her slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her faster, she moans loudly "yeah you like that huh, tell me you want me make you cum " said Shannon, "make me cum" she moans as he rubs her clit faster he kisses down her stomach and then licks her wet folds as he fingers her "you taste so good baby" he says as he licks her and she moans louder as he licks her clit and around her clit sucking on it then licking in and out of her as she falls apart he takes his pants and boxers off as she takes his shirt off then he is kissing her passionately again as he continues to finger her, "you want me to fuck you baby" he asks as he pumps his fingers in and out of her faster and faster as she moans his name, "I love when you moan my name now I'm going to fuck you so hard" he says as he as thrusts into her, she groans, "I want you to cum all over my dick" he says to her as pulls almost all the way out of her then thrusts into harder, "your mine, no one will ever fuck you like me" said Shannon and he thrusts into her again as he rubs her clit, she moans, "yeah you like when I fuck you hard, when I fuck the shit out of you" said Shannon in her ear as he grinds his hips into her going even deeper inside of her, "answer me" he says as he pulls out of her "yes fuck me hard baby" said Brianna, he grabs her hair in the back of her head tugging lightly as he thrust into harder and harder, "fuck yeah ,tell me your all mine that tight little pussy is mine right" he says to her softly as he thrusts into her again.

"tell me" he says again pulls out of her then thrusts into her again "yes I'm yours" said Brianna, "your so fucking wet" said Shannon, she moans, he grinds into her moving in a circular motion as she falls apart yelling his name, "fuck yeah, you want it harder" he says as he thrusts into her again ,"Shannon" she moans as she cums again he keeps thrusting into harder and harder as she scratches his back and sucks on his neck, "fuck Bri" he growls as he cums.

He lays on her as they catch their breath then he rolls over next to her on the bed "so are you really mine or did you just say that because we were having sex" said Shannon looking over at her, she sighs "look this is great with us but you know that if TJ finds out he will kick you out of the band and your friendship will be over because of me not to mention I will never hear the end of it from TJ" said Brianna sitting up as her hair falls in front of her, "so we have to just go on like this hiding it, it's ridiculous" he says with a shrug, she sighs "well put yourself in TJ's shoes what would you do if you found out your 15 year old baby sister was fucking one of your best friends who is 18 years old and has been fucking her for a year now" said Brianna "I guess the same thing that he would do to me if he found out maybe I'm not sure I mean yeah your fifteen but it's not like you act fifteen because you don't and I don't know I just don't like pretending I have no interest in you and that we don't see each other or whatever it is you want to call it" said Shannon , she sighs, "we aren't seeing each other we had this discussion earlier this week" said Brianna "whatever you know you make no sense I mean we like get each other in so many ways and like we talk about so much shit and obliviously the sex is like out of this world but yet you don't want to be with me because of your big brother but yet you come back all the time I mean you run away and don't see me for like a week or more than all of sudden your meeting me in the boiler room when I leave you a note or you leave me a note and I go where ever to see you or nights like tonight where you sneak out of your house and sneak into my window to be with me, I just don't get what you want any more I mean if you don't want to be with me then why do you go through all this trouble of hiding it and seeing me anyway if I don't mean anything to you then why have you only been sleeping with me for the last year" said Shannon looking at her with his green eyes staring into her brown eyes intensely.

"why are you like this" she asks him madly "like what" he asks her madly too as they both get dressed, "like how you are! Why do you have to ruin a perfectly good time by getting into all this shit I don't know what to tell you anymore you have never been in a relationship Shannon and neither have I, we know boiler rooms and me sneaking into your window to have sex and a midnight conversation or whatever if we even tried a relationship one of us would screw it up by fucking someone else if the opportunity was available at lets bolt or where ever" said Brianna rolling her eyes, "what? that doesn't even make fucking sense Bri, neither of us has fucked around with a random person at lets bolt for a year neither of us has been with anyone else but each other for that long so why is it so hard to believe that maybe I won't fuck it up or that you won't fuck it up why can't you just see we are like good for each other" said Shannon madly "because we aren't good for each other! one of us will hurt the other at some point we don't know how to be in a relationship and we fight way too much the only time we get along is when we are fucking or when we ignore this conversation that you seem to like to go back to and it gets us nowhere" said Brianna getting ready to sneak out the window he grabs her arm and pulls her back against him, "don't leave" he says quietly, "I have to leave and you know it" said Brianna he looks at her, "fine then leave" said Shannon madly and turning the other way she looks at him then climbs out the window and back to her house.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**BEST FIRST KISS AND MORE**

**ANNA POV**

**ANNA V/O**

_As I go up the stairs and back to Brianna's room I feel like I am walking on air like I am past cloud nine and then I get into Brianna's room and she is sneaking back into her window I look at her and she looks at me._

Anna closes the door fast "where did you go at this time of night" asks Anna then looking at her again and there is a hickey on her neck "if your dad and brother see that hickey you are going to be in so much shit" said Anna laying down on the air mattress as Brianna takes her shoes off and sits on the bed "there is a such thing as makeup to cover hickeys and I wouldn't talk if I was you miss sneaking off to my kitchen with Jay Catalano" she says with a grin, Anna sits up "how, how did you know that, did you see us" said Anna nervously, "just obvious in a way I guess" said Brianna rolling her eyes "so where were you, who were you with" asks Anna with a grin, "no one special" said Brianna looking away at her window again thinking about Shannon "are you ever going to tell me who this guy is that you sneak around to see but won't tell neither of your best friends who he is" said Anna with a laugh, "there isn't anything to tell really he is just a guy that I like see like friends with benefits" said Brianna, "oh" said Anna they get really quiet "I've been sleeping with Shannon Lewis for the last year okay there now you know" said Brianna in a whisper as she looks at Anna, Anna sits straight up on the air mattress "are you crazy, your brother is going to flip if he finds out" said Anna, Brianna sighs, "yes I know that's why I didn't tell anyone for the last year because I don't want it to get to my brother" said Brianna, Anna grins "because I would really tell your brother who your sleeping with especially if it's one of his friends" said Anna rolling her eyes.

"I know you wouldn't have said anything I just thought it was best that no one knew" said Brianna, "so Aaron doesn't know" asks Anna "well I don't know I think he has an idea I mean there was one time where I thought we were caught out by Aaron because we were heading towards the boiler room and he saw us and then he asked me about it later and I told him I just needed to ask him something but I don't know if he put it together himself I mean we were going into the boiler room after all" said Brianna with a shrug, "but he never said anything about it after that" asks Anna "nope he just probably figured I didn't want him to know for a reason or whatever" said Brianna, "oh well I wasn't trying to force you to tell me or anything " said Anna looking at her, "you didn't I just can't take it anymore that like no one knows including my best friends of course none of his friends know either but that's because I won't let him tell anyone because everyone he knows talks to TJ" said Brianna, "true" said Anna, "there is kind of more than friends with benefits though like now he wants to be with me like for real but it's like it's impossible and we both know it because TJ will kill him and I don't want to ruin their friendship because of me" said Brianna, "okay but what about what you want" said Anna , Brianna shrugs, "I don't know what I want, yes we have gotten close other than sex but its complicated okay" She says. "Jay kissed me tonight in your kitchen" said Anna with a dreamy look, "so how was it" asks Brianna with a big smile, Anna smiles, "only the best first kiss like ever" said Anna with a laugh, " "so is he a good kisser or what" asks Brianna laying down, "well I don't really have anything to compare him too but it was pretty fucking hot to me I mean it wasn't just like a kiss " said Anna, Brianna looks at her with an even bigger smile, "well what else did u guys do" she asks excitedly, "well we made out obliviously but it got really hot and heavy and we ended up on your couch" said Anna "soo what happened on my couch" she asks looking at her "do I really need to like go into deal" asks Anna "yeahh I mean c'mon you guys did more than kissing and like I am your best friend I am not gonna tell anyone I wont tell Aaron either if u don't want me too" said Brianna, Anna sighs, "okay fine, I let him finger me and I gave him a hand job" said Anna looking at Brianna "not so innocent any more" she says, then laughs "please tell me there isn't a mess on the couch" she grins "no there isn't" she giggles "he like cummed and it ended up on both of us and my hand, he like exploded" she said with a laugh, Brianna laughs "alright I am going to sleep we both should go to bed after our activities tonight" said Brianna.

**CHAPTER NINE**

**GUYS ARE SO CONFUSING**

**ANNA POV **

**ANNA V/O**

_Today is Thursday and I haven't talked to Jay since the night we kissed and well everything else, we just keep looking at each other as we pass each other in school or when we see each other at lunch but for the most part it's like the same as it was before we kissed and I don't really get it I mean I thought maybe he was into me but now I'm not so sure maybe it was just like a moment or something which truly sucks if it was because my crush on him just got bigger once we kissed so now it's after school and Aaron and Brianna are here at my house hanging out analyzing Jay Catalano of course._

"omigod why can't he like talk to me or something some kind of sign that he actually likes me other than us staring at each other while passing in the hallway or at lunch I mean it's been like a few days now and I feel like I am being tortured or something" said Anna laying on her back staring on at her ceiling while Brianna sits next to her and Aaron sits on the floor on the side of the bed, "I don't know Anna maybe he is just busy I mean with band practice and like his friends or maybe he has other things on his mind I mean he is still looking at you so that's a good thing right" said Brianna, "yeah I mean if he wasn't looking at you wouldn't that mean that he wasn't interested other than that night " said Aaron, "I don't know I mean it's so unfair you know here I am thinking about him in every microscopic detail while he gets to be the one with other things on his mind" said Anna rolling on to her stomach, "that is deep" said Brianna with a grin, "yeah right so deep that the guy I am like obessed with is like not even thinking of me, he is just like around or whatever" said Anna "well why are we coming to your house when we could be at mine where he actually hangs out on a daily basis I mean it's still early we could go there right now maybe he will be there" said Brianna getting up, she sighs "isn't that like stalking" asks Anna as she sits up "no its not stalking its accidently putting you in the same place as him and it wouldn't even look like stalking because like your my best friend and obviously you come to my house" said Brianna rolling her eyes, "I mean maybe it will help the situation somehow I think they might be having band practice right now" said Brianna as they get their things together to head to Brianna's house.

**AT BRIANNA'S HOUSE**

**ANNA V/O**

_As we walk downstairs into the basement where they practice I see him by himself sitting on a stool playing his guitar while he waits for the other guys to come downstairs this is like the big hangout when the guys practice at her house but sometimes they practice at this loft in town that Tino owns. But Tino also uses the loft a few times a week for his band with Jay's brother Jordan and Shannon's father Shane but anyway omigod he is so hot especially when he is playing guitar all I could see is him as I get down the stairs it was like time was standing still and then he looks up at me with his beautiful ice blue eyes and I swear I almost stopped short then of course I have Brianna whispering in my ear telling me to go talk to him as she and Aaron walk by to sit down at the barstools that are near the mini bar. _

_Of course I have no idea what to say then I look at him again and he is looking down again playing guitar so I took a deep breath and walked over there I mean as long as he doesn't give me one of those deep stares with his ice blue eyes I will probably be able to form actual sentences in front of him._

"hey" he says quietly not even looking at her at first, "hey" she says quietly then it gets quiet he looks up at her, "is that a Black Key's song" she asks him as he plays guitar, "yeah I want to play it, Friday night, are you like going Friday night to let's bolt" he asks her "I'm not sure" she says as she tucks her hair behind her ear "well you should come I mean I would like to you come" he says to her with a grin just as the other guys come downstairs, "hey Anna" said TJ with a grin , Shannon gives her a nod as he goes and sits behind his drums but looks straight at Brianna as she looks at him then she looks away and continues to talk to Aaron, Anna goes and joins them, "so I guess you guys are going to stay and listen" said TJ , "yeah why are we not allowed to listen or something" asks Brianna rolling her eyes, "I don't care whatever you guys care" asks TJ as he turns to look at Jay and Shannon, "whatever" said Jay with a shrug as he gets up off the stool "yup whatever" said Shannon twirling his drum sticks and still looking at Brianna "so lets practice the Black Keys song first because we never really played it before" said Jay as he fixes his amp "c'mon man its something different then what we would normally play different can be good man" said TJ, "how bout you guys quit talking and lets play the song" said Shannon sitting at his drums, "alright" said Jay as he looks right at Anna as they start playing Shannon is looking at Brianna as he plays drums.

_Girl is on my mind,_

_Girl is on my mind,_

_Try to ignore it,_

_I try to unwind,_

_But she is on my mind,_

_Eyes are in my eyes,_

_Eyes are in my eyes,_

_Where I've been,_

_How time flies,_

_When she is in my eyes,_

_See her standin' there,_

_See her standin' there,_

_She's gentle now and she,_

_Takes great care,_

_See her standin' there,_

_Hold me close to you,_

_Hold me close to you,_

_Not one thing that I,_

_Would not do if you,_

_Would hold me close to you, alright,_

_Yeah!_

_Girl is on my mind,_

_She is on my mind,_

_Try to ignore it,_

_Try to unwind,_

_But she is on my mind,_

**ANNA V/O**

_As he sings this song he is looking right at me the whole time and I like couldn't believe it he had to of picked this song for me and that's why he wanted to play it so bad I guess he has been thinking of me well according to this song and how he has been looking at me the whole song._

"Anna he was staring at you like the whole time" said Aaron with a smile "yeah I know right" said Anna "you glad I made you come to my house" said Brianna with a smile, "yeah" said Anna as they watch the guys. Then Brianna's phone goes off that she has a text, she looks at her phone then at Shannon as he nods his head at her for her to read the text,

_**Shannon: leave your window open tonight I need to talk to you ~xo**_

She looks at him again and he winks at her then gets up from his drums and talks to the guys for a little bit then leaves her house, Brianna and Aaron leave the basement as TJ does leaving Jay and Anna alone in the basement Anna stands there at first then starts to head upstairs as she walks by him he grabs her hand, "you want a ride home or something" he asks her "yeah sure" she says quietly they both go upstairs and they leave together unnoticed and he is still holding her hand entwining their fingers.

The car ride to her house is quiet at first "so that song you guys did the black keys song was really good" she says trying to see if he will tell her it reminded him of her or something, "yeah better than what I thought we were going to do it's really not our style normally but uh I guess I wanted to sing it because like it made me think of you" said Jay looking over at her, she smiles at him "do you have to like go home now or can we hang out for a bit" he asks her, "we could hang out" said Anna looking over at him, he drives over to the train tracks and parks the car "I like coming here I know it's probably like strange or whatever but it's like cool or something' said Jay with a shrug, "it's not bad" she says looking at the train tracks, he looks over at her almost staring "what" she says with a smile, "you have the most beautiful eyes" he says to her randomly, she laughs, "thanks" she says, "you have really amazing eyes too" said Anna blushing after saying it, "I love when you blush, it's like sexy" said Jay "omigod no its not I'm like an open book" she says with a laugh, he laughs "it's still nice though" he says to her as he wraps his arm around the back of the seat looking at her, he tucks her hair behind her ear again like the other night and touches her face and then kisses her gently she plays with the back of his hair as they kiss, he deepens the kiss as they continue he brings her closer and then she climbs into his lap straddling him as they make out.

She kisses down his neck, sucking lightly, he groans as she continues to kiss down his neck he brings her back to his lips as they kiss she can feel his hardness against her bringing all new feelings into her body.

**JAY V/O**

_I don't think I have ever been so turned on by just kissing this is so incredibly hot it's unbelievable usually by now I would have been in my backseat but with her its different I am in no rush at all I just want to take my time well a part of me does and the other very hard part of me wants me to just take her in the backseat and fuck her like crazy. Controlling myself is not easy especially when she is sucking on my neck like that._

They make out for the rest of the time at the train tracks until Anna says she has to be home.

**AUTHOR NOTES :**** HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS SO FAR..SO FAR THE SONGS I HAVE USED ARE "NIGHT OF THE HUNTER" BY MY FAVORITE BAND IN THE WORLD 30 SECONDS TO MARS, THE BLACK KEYS "GIRL IS ON MY MIND" AND "CLOSER" BY NINE INCH NAILS.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**COME TO MY WINDOW**

**BRIANNA POV**

**BRIANNA V/O**

_I can't believe he is going to sneak into my window again tonight if we get caught we are so dead I just keep looking out my window looking for him then finally as it gets a little later I turn the light off like I am going to sleep then the minute I lay my head down I hear him opening the window the rest of the way so I sit up._

Shannon climbs into the window "oh shit" he says as he once again falls to the floor on his ass but this time he laughs Brianna gets out of bed and looks down at him, he looks up at her then stands up but is a little wobbly he gives her a cheesy smile "are you drunk" she asks him as he looks at her, "I don't know maybe" he says to her grabbing her by the waist and kissing her hard she pulls away after a minute "why are you drunk" she asks him "I don't know" he says then kisses her again deeply then runs his hands down to her ass squeezing it, " I thought you wanted to talk" she says to him as he kisses down her neck "I did" he says in her ear "then why are you all over me" said Brianna trying not to get turned on "because I want you" said Shannon with a smile as he nuzzles in her hair then looks at her "because I need you as mine and only mine, I just want to make love to you" he says to her looking into her eyes then kisses her passionately again , she kisses him back just as passionately then pulls away realizing what he just said to her "what" he says looking down at her with his arms still around her "did you just say you want to make love to me" she asks and pulls away from him, he looks away and sighs "yeah I did" said Shannon, "why would you say that" said Brianna looking at him really freaked out he looks back at her looking into her eyes, "because, because I love you" he says to her looking directly into her brown eyes as he says it, she just stares at him in shock "what no you don't " said Brianna looking up at him then turning away from him.

He grabs her arm and turns her around "yes I do that's what I wanted to tell you" said Shannon "your drunk, you don't even know what your saying" said Brianna rolling her eyes "yes I do and I'm not drunk" said Shannon "you said you were" said Brianna rolling her eyes "well I'm a little buzzed but I'm not just saying what I said I really mean it Bri, I love you" he says taking her chin in his hand and making her look at him, "I mean it" he says quietly again and then kisses her softly and passionately holding both sides of her face as they kiss, she pulls away "you should go" she says to him looking down, "what, why" he asks looking up and down at her "because I don't know I just think you should" said Brianna crossing her arms over her chest ,he sighs, "you have like nothing to say back to me after what I just said to you" said Shannon annoyed with her, "no" she says he turns away then looks back at her, "you know it would be a lot easier if you just admit that you love me too I know you do but you just programed yourself into believing it's not true" said Shannon, he kisses her on the forehead and then climbs back out of her window she watches him climb down her tree and walk home.

**CHAPTER 11**

**I CALLED HER RED**

**JORDAN POV**

**JORDAN V/O**

_Today I found out from Tino that Jay is in Angela Chase's English Class and since he told me this I haven't stop obessing over her not that I didn't ever not obess over her I have been like that for years there has never been a day where I don't think about Red, my Red, I wonder if her hair is even still Red not that it matters because she still is and always will be Red._

_But tonight I need to put this shit behind me like right now we go out on stage in a little so I need to have my head in being on the stage not on Red which is like impossible when all my music is about her but tonight is nerve wracking because I am doing a solo set other than performing with my band Residue just one song solo._

"earth to Catalano" said Shane looking at Jordan as he sits there bouncing his leg up and down "what" said Jordan, "your thinking about her again aren't you" said Shane with a grin "shut up" said Jordan as he gets up and walks away towards the bar "man why do you have to piss him off" said Tino with a laugh, "what all I said was your thinking about her which he is why did you tell him tonight he has a solo set tonight man" said Shane as he drinks his beer, Tino grins, Shane puts his beer down slowly "please tell me you didn't invite her here or something" said Shane looking at him concernedly "I didn't" he said with a laugh Shane sighs, "my wife asked her and Cherisky to come out for a girls night neither of them know they are coming here Rayne didn't tell them where they were going" said Tino, Shane looks at him, "hey man wasn't my idea" he said with his hands up, "whatever if he fucks up tonight because he sees her we will be hearing it for the rest of our lives" said Shane as he looks at the door "speaking of Red" said Shane as he sees her walk in with Cherisky and Rayanne. "wow Cherisky is still hot" said Shane, Tino looks at him as Shane stares at Sharon "what" said Shane "nothing just haven't seen you look at another girl in that way since well you know" said Tino, "just say it dude I'm not going to die or something I know I haven't looked at a girl other than as a piece of ass for the last 18 years but maybe that needs to change but her" he says as he is looking at Sharon" we both know she is out of my league it would never happen but maybe I need to start dating I mean Jen left 18 years ago and I've done nothing but have one night stands since then" said Shane still looking at Sharon "and why is she out of your league dude seriously man you need to realize your not a looser you have shit going for you" said Tino "yeah easy for you to say you have been married for the last 20 years and have been with Rayne since high school, me I was with Jen for what 3 years we had Shannon then she left and I haven't been the same since" said Shane with a shrug "look just cuz she left doesn't mean it makes you a looser I mean you have your own business and you own your condo and all that not to mention just like me and Catalano your good looking dude " he said with a laugh, Shane laughs and rolls his eyes "so have the same confidence you have about the groupie girls you usually go for with that girl right there and how much you want to bet eventually she will be in your bed" said Tino with a grin, Shane laughs "cheers to that dude" said Shane as they clink their beers together.

**SHANE V/O**

_Maybe it is time to move on I mean Shannon and me we do fine on our own and all but I do miss having a girl to come home too, it sucks being alone but me and Jordan we both been alone for years Jordan because he can't get over Red and I know I give him shit about it but I know how he feels he knows that I mean Shannon's mom took off in the middle of the night when Shannon was just a baby since then it's been just us._

_Other than my random hookups that I would never bring to the house and still don't bring to the house, I haven't actually dated anyone like I said maybe it's time I move on and try to date and well Cherisky I had a crush on her in high school but of course she wouldn't give me a time of day back then because she was too busy with that Kyle guy and I still think she is like out of my league way to gorgeous and probably has even more going for her than I do and is possibly married by now anyway but I guess you don't know unless you try so I guess trying to put my confidence directed towards a girl that doesn't just want to sleep with me is worth a shot._

"earth to Shane" said Tino waving his hand in front of Shane's face "huh what" said Shane "jesus your just as bad as Catalano with the fucking staring into space" said Tino just as Rayanne, Angela and Sharon come over to them, "hey baby" said Rayanne giving Tino a kiss and standing in between his legs while he sits on the bar stool, "hi Shaney, you remember Cherisky and Angela right" said Rayanne, "yeah hey" said Shane looking at Sharon up and down as she looks at him, he licks his lips while he looks at her "so when does the show start" asks Sharon, "when we start playing" said Shane with a grin and a wink, "right because they are the only ones that play Cherisky they are full of themselves the bands start soon" said Rayanne as she watches Angela looking around probably to see if Jordan is here because Shane and Tino are here.

"so Cherisky how ya been" asks Shane looking at her up and down again "good how bout you" asks Sharon, "good" said Shane "don't you have a son now too" said Sharon, "yeah Shannon he is 18, he is here somewhere too" said Shane looking around, "you let your son come to vertigo" said Sharon, "yeah I do, he plays here too sometimes" said Shane with a grin "oh is he playing tonight" she asks as she sits down on a stool between Shane and Tino as Angela sits across from them, "yeah him and Catalano's little brother Jay and Tino's son TJ they started a band over the summer, Frozen Embryos" said Shane , Angela looks up at the mention of Jordan's name, "wait Frozen Embryos wasn't that your first band with Tino and Jordan" asks Angela with a grin, "yeah it was but we broke up how many times and then now we came back just the three of us as Residue and Tino gave them the idea for a name and I don't know TJ and the other guys liked it" said Shane with a shrug then he turns back to Sharon, "so Cherisky do you have any kids" asks Shane, "no" said Sharon, "husband" asks Shane, Sharon rolls her eyes, "No" said Sharon, he grins, "boyfriend, fiancé " asks Shane "boyfriend, you probably remember him Kyle Benevich" said Sharon "your still with that guy well for now" said Shane with a wink, "excuse me what do you mean for now" said Sharon looking him up and down, "exactly what I said for now" he says again with a cocky smile "as in he plans on taking you from Kyle at some point in the near future right Shaney" said Rayanne, as Tino grins, "exactly" said Shane with a wink " So Sharon can I buy you a drink" asks Shane, "no I'm good" said Sharon as she notices his arm around her chair.

Finally the bands start after a few bands perform and Angela watches along but still looking to see if she sees Jordan, "alright up next we have a new solo act by one of the members of Residue lets welcome Jordan Catalano to the stage" said The manager as everyone cheers.

**ANGELA V/O**

_After a few bands and looking all around the club for him I was about to give up until I heard his name being announced on stage as he came out in just Jeans, a tee shirt and work boots looking just as gorgeous as he did in high school he still looks the same sort of same beautiful blue eyes and long eye lashes he always had just his hair is now short, I couldn't believe I was looking at him even after all these years of not seeing him he is still the most beautiful man I ever saw then he starts to play a song I haven't heard since high school, a song that immediately brought me back to the loft so many years ago when we were kids and he sang it the first time when I thought it was about me, my hair isn't even Red any more though its blonde now and longer. _

_I was going nowhere_

_Going nowhere fast_

_Drowning in my memory_

_Living in the past_

_Everything looked black till I found her_

_She's all I need and that's what I_

_Said_

_ohoohoo_

_I call her RED_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_I call her Red_

_She's my shelter from the storm_

_She's the place to rest my head_

_Late at night she keeps me safe and warm_

_I call her RED_

_Yeah yeah yeah _

_I call her Red_

_Now shes long gone _

_But I will never forget _

_I called her Red_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_I called her Red_

_I love you Red_

The audience applauses he looks up and then he sees her sitting with Tino and Shane along with Cherisky and Rayanne, he just stares at first then gets off stage quickly and paces backstage then sits down in a chair with his head in his hands.

**JORDAN V/O**

_I can't believe she is here I can't believe Tino and Shane didn't tell me shit I just sang Red in front of her I mean I have before once but she never knew it was about her and now the song is done and it's like more obvious it was or is about her now she is gonna know I mean not that I don't want her to know I still love her because I do but not like this and I still have to go back on stage again when the guys come back here._

He looks up and sees the guys coming towards him without the girls, he gets up off the chair and goes towards them fastly "what the fuck why didn't you tell me she was here" said Jordan looking at them both, "it was supposed to be a surprise. We didn't know you were going to sing Red" said Shane "yeah well now we have two more songs to do and both are also about her " said Jordan pacing again running his hands through his hair, "dude it's not like you never sang to her besides one is cover song anyway" said Tino watching his friend pace, Jordan stops pacing "yeah and the song is our song back in high school" said Jordan as he runs his hands through his hair again "dude let's just do the fucking set man it will be fine she wouldn't be here if she didn't want to see you too" said Shane, "whatever" said Jordan putting one of the other guitars around himself then walks off, "and now please welcome back Residue singing their own song Here Without You followed by the Buffalo Tom cover Late At Night" said the manager. Tino and Shane look at each other and sigh, "see I knew this would be frigin drama asshole" said Shane as he walks off, "dude it won't be drama okay just don't freak him out any more than what he already is" said Tino as they walk out to the stage and as Shane goes behind his drums he winks at Sharon again and she blushes, he smiles to himself.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_(he looks right at Angela)_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, girl, its only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, girl, its only you and me_

**ANGELA V/O**

_This is one of those times where I am in such a shock I can't even move or breathe or have one thought and its always happened with Jordan Catalano it's like he makes me completely numb to the world like we live in our own world as he sings this song he looks directly at me and its just so unbelievable that I have been on his mind like this for all these years and now here he is in front of me it's like we were always feeling the same way even though we were miles apart for years he never got over me just as much as I never got over him and not only has he sung this song he wrote and Red that he also wrote both are apparently about me but now he is about to sing the song that meant the most to both of us, our song back in high school. I feel tears almost ready to come out as they start to play it._

_I close my door at night,_

_But they get in all right,_

_And she turns on the light._

_I held her hands so tight,_

_'Cause words don't come out right,_

_And she sees clowns at night._

_Me, I'm closer to the door,_

_I don't get scared no more,_

_But I don't know the score._

_If I could hold them in my hand,_

_I'd make them understand._

_I'm not a haunted mind,_

_I'm not a thoughtless kind._

_If I could put them in a jar,_

_I know they wouldn't scar,_

_I'd do it if I could,_

_I hope you know I would._

_(Jordan guitar solo)_

_I close my door at night,_

_But she gets in all right_

_So I turn on the light._

_I held her hand too tight,_

_Too hard to make it right,_

_So I could sleep at night._

_If I could hold them in my hand,_

_I'd make them understand._

_I'm not a haunted mind,_

_I'm not a thoughtless kind._

_If I could put them in a jar,_

_I know they wouldn't scar,_

_I'd do it if I could,_

_I hope you know I would._

_I'd do it if I could,_

_I hope you know I would._

_I'd do it if I could,_

_I hope you know I would._

_I'd do it if I could,_

_I hope you know I would._

Everyone claps but Jordan and Angela just look at each other then he gets off stage and they leave backstage Jordan sees her, looks at her and stops short "go get her man" said Shane with a grin Jordan looks at Shane "go" he says again Jordan walks towards her as she comes towards him they look at each other for a second and then she hugs him.

As Tino, Shane, Sharon and Rayanne look on, "well there is a moment" said Rayanne with a smile, "yeah finally they reunite maybe Jordan will be happy finally" said Shane sitting down, "Cherisky what did you think of the set" asks Shane, "it was good" she says with a shrug sitting down, "can I buy you a drink yet" he asks just as Kyle comes up behind her "nah she is good" said Kyle looking at him and giving her a drink, "whatever" said Shane, "yeah whatever" said Kyle looking at him "you have a problem" asks Shane looking him up and down "yeah actually I do" he says going towards him as Shane gets up and Sharon gets in the middle putting her hand on Kyle's Chest "Kyle don't " said Sharon "whatever don't ask my girl if she wants a drink again" said Kyle as he takes Sharon's hand and walks away. "nice one Shane" said Rayanne, "whatever, I'm out, laters" said Shane then walks off, "can we leave now, I think Angela has a ride home" said Rayanne nodding at Jordan and Angela, "yeah guess so" said Tino and they leave Vertigo.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**TOGETHER AGAIN**

**ANGELA POV**

**ANGELA V/O**

_When he started coming towards me it was like it was in slow motion, it was like that day in the hallway when he came towards me and asked me to go somewhere all over again finally when he reaches me I just look at him then just throw my arms around him and hug him, he still smells the same of colgne and cigarettes. _

**JORDAN POV **

**JORDAN V/O**

_When she wrapped her arms around me it was like I was finally home it was like the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time finally she was here with me I couldn't think of anything else but kissing her and feeling her lips against mine after all these years so I kissed her it was the best kiss of my life. _

"you want to go somewhere" he asks as he notices their friends are gone "okay" she says quietly they go out towards the parking lot towards his car that's when she saw the same car from high school and it looks just like it did in High School. "wow you still have this car" she says to him as he opens the passenger door, "yup" he says as he goes in to the driver's side.

"I can't believe it" said Angela, he looks over at her then starts the car "I could never part with her she is still my baby so you want to go to my house "he asks her, "okay" she says they drive there in silence and as he parks his car in his driveway and they walk up to the house which was his father's house they go inside and she looks around at the big flat screen in the living room on a small entertainment center with a ps3 underneath and dvd player with various movies and games and the black couches and recliner ,the fire place, they stay standing in the living room for a minute then she breaks the silence.

"I can't believe you sang our song and Red" she says with a laugh, "I was just like thinking of you today not that it's any different from any other day but today Tino told me that Jay my brother he is in your English class at Liberty, its just like I couldn't believe it, that's why I like wanted to sing Red" said Jordan with a grin, "yeah I always thought red was about your car" she says with a laugh, he laughs, "no it never was I just said that at the time I didn't want you to know it was about you, it's not my best song it's like the first song I ever wrote" he says to her, "I love that song especially now" she says "well it is about you Red" said Jordan, she laughs "I'm not even a Red head anymore I think I need a new nickname " said Angela with a smile, "nope you will always be Red" said Jordan tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she smiles at him, he touches her face and leans in and kisses her.

She deepens the kiss grabbing the back of his hair the soft spot she loved as a teenager he turns her around so that she is against the wall with most of his body weight against her as he kisses her then picks her up as she wraps her legs around his waist and keeps her against the wall as he kisses down her neck to her chest as she lets a moan slip which just turns him on more she feels his hardness against her "let's go upstairs" he says he carries her upstairs to his room kicking his door shut she takes his shirt off and then he takes hers off and unclips her bra and licks around her nipples sucking on her breasts as she whimpers, he brings her towards his bed laying her down as she unbuckles his pants and unzips them he pulls her skirt off then her underwear as she pulls his pants and boxers off .

As they kiss he brings his fingers up her wet folds rubbing her clit as she moans while she is stroking him, while he fingers her, he sucks on her neck and chest pumping his fingers in and out of her while she strokes him, he finally can't take anymore and he gets on top of her and enters her they both groan as he goes in and out of her slowly taking his time as she runs her nails down his back which makes him go faster in and out of her as the head board bangs into the wall, "fuck Angela, you feel so fucking good" he says to her as he is fucking her, he starts to fuck her harder as she moans louder, "Jordan" she moans as she falls apart from underneath him sending him over the edge "Angela" he groans as he cums. They fall asleep together.

The next morning she wakes up before him and looks over at him with a smile remembering last night and how amazing it was, he finally opens his eyes and looks at her "morning" he says to her and kisses her passionately which leads to them having sex once more "I better get up if I want to make it to work today on time" said Angela with a grin then kisses him and puts on her clothes as he does the same thing they go downstairs and he hears Jay and Shannon talking in the kitchen "oh god Jay is going to see me in his house with his brother and I have to see him in class later" said Angela as they go towards the kitchen the two boys are laughing then they look at Jordan and Angela and immediately stop laughing, "um hi Misses Chase" said Jay uncomfortably, "hi Jason" said Angela uncomfortably, "well uh we better get goin um see ya later" said Jay as they walk out the house.

Jordan and Angela look at each other they both laugh, "oh my god" said Angela with a laugh as she takes a cup of coffee from Jordan she leans against the counter "you know he looks just like you when you were eighteen its almost scary" said Angela, Jordan laughs "yeah we get that a lot, I've been asked if I was his dad before" said Jordan with a laugh, she laughs then looks at him "I'm sorry about your dad" said Angela, "thanks but it's been alright like without him I mean I didn't know what to do at first when he died I had to like fight for guardianship over Jay even though I'm his brother I had no rights to him as far as being his guardian they were going to take him away from me and I wasn't haven't it he is all I got left for family and he was like 13 when dad died" said Jordan, "so how did you get custody of him" asks Angela, "went to court filed a case against foster care saying I was fit to be his guardian I had to prove it like they gave me a certain amount of time with Jay and they would check up on us make sure like he was taken care of then finally I got granted complete guardian ship I moved back here this past summer because well he started getting in some trouble back in New York so I thought that if I moved back down here to a smaller place he would like not get into trouble, my dad kept this house we aren't sure why but he did and so I didn't have to look for a place or anything and its payed off which helps" said Jordan "wow, so I guess you are like a father to him" said Angela as she drinks her coffee, "always have been, I mean you know my dad was a dick to us for years abusive and all that, I used to take beatings for Jay if he did something wrong I would say I did it, I pretty much raised him" said Jordan "sounds like you had to grow up fast" said Angela, "yeah well I was like only 21 when I got custody of him that's why they were so like against giving guardianship to me" said Jordan "oh" said Angela then she looks at the time, "well I gotta go, I need to change before work" said Angela, "will I see you later" asks Jordan as he walks her out and leans against the doorway, "yeah" said Angela with a smile, he leans in and gives her a kiss and she leaves.

**CHAPTER 13**

**JORDAN AND MISSES CHASE REALLY?**

**JAY POV **

**JAY V/O**

_I can't believe my brother is fucking my English teacher or at least had a one night stand with her like it was surprising I mean not just cuz it was my English teacher but because he hasn't really been with girls much since that girl back in high school he always talked about when we moved to New York they broke up when we left three rivers and he never really got over her, he used to call her Red but I guess her actual name was Angela._

_But then I started to think back and then I remembered he used to have a picture of her in his room back in New York, holy shit! My English teacher, is Red, I mean Miss Chase is Angela! _

"holy shit" he said to himself as he parked his car in Liberty High School parking lot, "what" said Shannon " Miss Chase, she is Angela, she is Red, the girl my brother like is still in love with from back in the day" said Jay, Shannon looks at him, "so wait your brother is fucking your English teacher who happens to be his high school sweet heart well there is something you don't hear every day wait so that means that Angela who as we know is my mom's best friend is also Jordan's first love, the girl Red that we have heard about from my dad and Shannon's dad but never knew who she was exactly" said TJ leaning into the front seat from the backseat "apparently" said Jay shrugging "whatever lets skip 1st and hang underneath the bleachers" said Shannon knowing he passes Brianna when he heads to first.

"nah you guys go" said Jay deciding to text Anna to meet him in the boiler room. Shannon and TJ look at each other as they watch Jay walk away, TJ and Shannon walk underneath the bleachers to have a cigarette as they light up Brianna comes towards them "hey TJ, you got a dollar" asks Brianna, TJ looks at her, "why do you need money better yet my money" asks TJ as Shannon tries not to even look at Brianna as he smokes his cigarette and Brianna glances at him she sighs "I want to grab a soda, I need caffeine I slept like shit last night" she says as Shannon stops smoking his cigarette and looks at her, "maybe you shouldn't let people sneak into your window at night that you don't really like other than for a piece of ass" said Shannon, she looks at him then TJ looks at his sister, "is that fucking true Bri, who is he" said TJ madly, "don't call me fucking Bri and no one snuck in my window Shannon is just a dick who has nothing better to do but talk shit, you know what never mind about the dollar I don't need it that bad" said Brianna madly walking away but turning around to look at Shannon, "by the way Shannon I wouldn't talk, I'm sure you like it when girls sneak in your window to fuck you but then that's okay right" said Brianna and starts to walk away. TJ looks at Shannon, "wow someone sneaking in your window Shannon" asks TJ with a grin, Shannon looks at him "not anymore, she hates me now again" said Shannon loud enough so Brianna heard him then the bell rings as TJ goes to leave to go to class he turns to Shannon "you comin man" asks TJ "no I'm gonna stay here another period" said Shannon.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**THE BOILER ROOM**

**ANNA POV**

**ANNA V/O**

_In school there is this boiler room in the north hallway that is unlocked that people like go to like make out or whatever like for a place to like be. It's like the teachers don't even know its unlocked or something but I mean not everyone has gone down there like not me anyway, I heard about the boiler room from Brianna but I have never been in it before of course I never made out with anyone until Jay Catalano came into my life, we have been coming down here to make out like every day during a few classes for a few weeks now._

_As I walk down the stairs and turn the corner I see him leaning against the fence waiting for me, god he is like such a great leaner._

"hey" she says quietly, he comes towards her backing her into the other part of the fence he puts his arms above her head and leans into her looking down at her "hey" he says quietly then leans in more and kisses her passionately as they kiss their hands are on each other's faces and in each other's hair, she kisses down his neck and back to his lips he kisses down her neck licking and sucking on her neck as he runs his hands down her curves to her ass squeezing it, he brings her even closer to him by grabbing her waist wrapping his arms around her as he kisses her, she could feel his hardness as they kiss.

**JAY V/O**

_This is so frigin hot, hotter than what making out with her in the car was like I'm so fucking hard I can't even think straight, I want her so bad I've never felt anything so intense just from kissing or fooling around,I never felt like I needed a girl before other than for the obvious I never felt like I needed anyone except for my brother but her I need her, I've wanted her and had to have her since I layed eyes on her it's like when we are together we are in our own private world that no one else exists in and when we kiss it's like we know how to move our heads like we were meant to kiss just each other like our lips were meant for each other or something, omigod I never thought I would sound like this thank god the guys don't know about any of it._

_I mean I think maybe they have a feeling about it but I won't actually tell them because it's like I don't know they don't need to know about her, I just want to keep my friends separate from her they don't like understand about actually liking someone other than for sex_

_plus they know like that she isn't a boiler room girl or a girl that just puts out or whatever and if they found out she was down here with me or if anyone did they would automatically think she is like those other girls that come down here and she isn't she is different._

As they continue to kiss he moves his hand from his waist to one of her boobs rubbing it he continues to rub her breast squeezing then doing the same to the other one then bringing his hands back to her ass squeezing it again, he grabs the bottom of her skirt almost pulling it up then picks her up against the fence kissing down her chest she grinds into him, he groans as she does it again then kisses down his neck then back to his lips, he starts to grind into her too, "fuck, if we don't fucking stop I'm gonna cum" he says to her as he kisses down her neck then the bell rings, she pulls away he puts her down, they look at each other, "that was so hot" he whispers to her bringing her close to him she can feel that he is still hard, she kisses him, "you better go before everyone sees you coming out of here" said Jay looking down at her, "so what if they do" she says, "I need this to be like our secret okay" he says to her, she looks up at him, "um okay I guess I will see you later" said Anna getting ready to walk away, he grabs her hand, "hey wait meet down here again during lunch" he says to her, she says okay then leaves.

He waits till she leaves then take his hard cock out in his hand and strokes himself thinking about her naked in his bed fucking him, he strokes himself faster and then groans as he cums then finds a rag on the floor and wipes his hand off and then leaves the boiler room and goes down the hallway passing her locker, he looks at her as he passes her winking at her.

"what was that about" asks Brianna, looking at Anna as she smiles, "nothing" said Anna, "you're a horrible liar" said Brianna closing her locker and taking her hand and bringing her into the bathroom checking underneath the stalls as the second bell rings "okay dish now" said Brianna crossing her arms over her chest, "I like can't he doesn't want me to tell anyone" said Anna, "well I am not just anyone and you know I won't say anything" said Brianna, Anna sighs, "we have been meeting in the boiler room" said Anna, Brianna looks at her, "Anna look the boiler room is like not the place to go especially with Jay Catalano" said Brianna "why not, your like always in there with guys well one in particular" said Anna with a grin, "not anymore but that's another story anyway I don't get my emotions involved and you will, I am the type of person who can handle the boiler room, you are not" said Brianna, Anna shrugs, "you know your always telling me all this stuff that I like have never done but then when I am actually doing like something your telling me I shouldn't do it" said Anna rolling her eyes, "like I said I can handle the boiler room and I don't get my emotions involved, you will and you will only get hurt but I guess its your decision" said Brianna with a shrug, "whatever just don't tell anyone" said Anna, "okay fine, what about Aaron" asks Brianna with a grin and a laugh, "that's different but no one else okay" said Anna "fine,but I gotta go okay talk to you later" said Brianna and leaves the bathroom as Anna leaves and goes to class late.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**THE COUPLE WELL NOT REALLY**

**BRIANNA POV**

**BRIANNA V/O**

_I just wish Anna would listen to me I mean the boiler room is like not the place to be for her if Jay wants to keep it like a secret then that's not a good thing besides I go in the boiler room with Shannon for like ever well for the last year and now he says he is in love with me so yeah the boiler room can lead to things that people don't want, well yes I will admit I like Shannon as like a person but love is not something that is like going to happen for me especially with him I mean besides he said it while under the influence anyway whatever I am starting to get way to introspective just like Anna, thinking of this shit is giving me a headache._

Finally she sees Aaron coming towards her "hey" says Aaron sitting down next to Brianna, "hey" said Brianna, "so do you know where Anna is" asks Aaron excitedly "yeah of course I do" said Brianna "how do you know asks Aaron, "because I live in the world" said Brianna sarcastically, "isn't it great they are like this couple now" said Aaron excitedly "yeah we'll see" said Brianna with a shrug, "where did you get Chinese from" asks Aaron "TJ" said Brianna with a shrug.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**TRY TRY AGAIN**

**SHANE POV**

**SHANE V/O**

_As I sit at the bar at Vertigo I see Sharon and Kyle sitting across from me I look over at her and she looks at me from the corner of her eye so I wink at her then Kyle grabs her arm to drag her out of the club I watch them fight back and forth then see him grabbing both her arms shaking her then he pushes her into the corner of the club as he yells at her normally I wouldn't interfere but the way he was acting I thought he might actually hit her or something so I made my way through the crowd as fast as I could and if there is anything I don't stand for its hitting a woman._

"hey I think you need to let go of her" said Shane looking at Kyle, "why don't you mind your business" he says to him " the minute you grabbed her it became my business" he says standing in the middle of Sharon and Kyle, Kyle pushes Shane, "keep your hands off me bro" said Shane, "Sharon lets go" he says ignoring Shane and tries to grab Sharon again, Shane punches Kyle in the face then Kyle punches Shane in the jaw then Shane punches him in the stomach, Kyle punches Shane in the side causing him to double over but Shane gets back up in full force and tackles Kyle to the ground punching him in his face repeatedly until Jordan gets Shane off of Kyle holding him back as he tries to push through Jordan just as Tino comes over there to help Jordan hold Shane back, "chill dude c'mon lets go outside man" said Jordan pushing Shane away, Shane looks at Sharon then walks away.

As the guys come outside with Shane, "dude what the fuck was that about " asks Tino as he watches Shane sit on the step spitting blood out, "he had his hands on her dude he tried dragging her out of the club like she was some kind fucking piece of shit or something" said Shane as he lights a cigarette, "so you beat the shit out of him, dude if we didn't see you would've put that guy in the hospital" said Tino with a laugh, "yeah well he deserved it" said Shane then Sharon comes outside with her arms crossed over her chest, Tino looks at her then goes inside.

"hey" said Shane looking up at her, " here I got you sum ice for your face" she says as she sits next to him, "I'm alright" he says, "no your not, don't lie" she says then turns to him and puts the ice on his face herself, he looks at her, he laughs, "you really don't take no for answer do you" she laughs "not usually, you know that was really stupid right" she says to him, "not really he like grabbed you and he pushed you it pissed me off I had to stop him, sorry but he shouldn't put his hands on you like that I would never put my hands on a girl like that" he says looking at her, she sighs, "well I told him I didn't want to see him anymore if that makes you feel any better" said Sharon with a shrug, "yeah it does for more than one reason" said Shane with a wink, "you need a ride home" he asks her figuring she came there with Kyle, "I could get cab" she says, "what kinda guy would I be if I let you take a cab home just let me give you a ride" said Shane with a grin, she looks at him, "alright" she says she follows him towards the parking lot.

"nice truck" she says to him looking at the red Chevy s10, "thanks" said Shane as he opens the passenger door for her then gets in the truck, "so where do you live" asks Shane as they drive she tells him where she lives, "95 south park ave" she says, "not far from me I live in the condos around the corner" said Shane then they get quiet until they pull up to her apartment "make sure you take care of that eye" she says to him with a grin, he laughs, "please this is nothing their just battle wounds, I'm sure Kyle has it a lot worse than me" said Shane with a laugh "well if you don't bandage the cuts they could get infected" said Sharon, he smiles "what you want bandage me up" he says to her, she rolls her eyes, "you just want an excuse to come in my house don't you" she says with a laugh "actually yeah I do" said Shane with a flirty grin, she sighs "I guess I kind of owe you a coffee" said Sharon "wait do you like mean coffee now or like coffee tomorrow morning" said Shane with a wink, "Lewis just come in and no I didn't mean that kind of coffee" said Sharon rolling her eyes as she gets ready to get out of the truck, he laughs "damn that sucks" he says with a grin and gets out of the truck.

They go inside her house and she turns the light on in her apartment which is really clean and organized, "wow your like immaculate" said Shane with a laugh, "usually" she says as she takes her heels off and realizes she actually only comes up to his chest she goes into the kitchen and turns on the coffee pot as he follows she turns around to see him leaning against the counter.

**SHARON V/O**

_I can't believe he beat up Kyle because Kyle put his hands on me that was some crazy fight I can't believe I invited him in my house tonight of course to realize he is actually really hot now in days or maybe I just never paid much attention to him being hot in high school because I was stuck on Kyle actually I kinda thought he was hot the other night at Vertigo._

_I mean he like looks different from high school his hair is short now and he has a diamond in his ear a couple of tattoos his face is the same but he has like stubble right now on his face somehow it makes him sexy and I never noticed before that he has like brown eyes but with green flecks in them and perfectly sexy eyebrows and a pretty nice body too you can tell through his button down shirt and white beater underneath his sleeves to the shirt are rolled up so you could see the muscles in his forearms and the multi colored beaded and sum braided bracelets he wears._

**SHANE V/O**

_I can't believe she let me actually come in her house I was kind of joking I guess in a way because I didn't think she would really let me come in and now how she is looking at me maybe she like is attracted to me I never thought she would be she is out of my league seriously sexy, her hair isn't brown anymore its blonde and she wears it wavy and its longer than it was in high school but she still has those sexy curves in all the right places and like perfect chest didn't she get like best boobs in our sophomore poll in high school. Anyway tonight she looks really hot in this black tight dress that's like short really short and she did have really hot shoes on but now she took them off and she is still the hottest girl ever she is like short and that's sexy too she might be like 5'2 at the most._

She leans against the counter at first then goes to leave "let me go get that bandage and some like stuff for your face" she is about to walk by him but he grabs her hand she turns to him as he pulls her closer, "I don't need them that bad" he says softly to her looking down at her with a flirty grin she is so close to him she could feel his breath on her face "well I think you do" she says to him looking up at him "I think I'll just take a cup of coffee" he says to her with a wink "she grins "do mean coffee or like coffee" she says with a laugh, he leans into her more "I don't know what kind of coffee do you want" he says with a wink then leans in more then kisses her softly with his hands on both sides of her face then his hands are in her hair as he deepens the kiss as he licks her bottom lip she feels his tongue devouring hers as the kiss gets deeper her arms end up around his neck she bites his full bottom lip and sucks on it then kisses him more then the coffee pot beeps and they pull away from each other but their faces were still really close, "do you still want that coffee" she asks him with a grin, he shakes his head no "I'd much rather kiss you" he says softly then he pulls her closer to him and kisses her deeply as he slides his hands down her curves and then kisses down her neck "do you have any idea how sexy you are and how much I want you right now, it's really hard being a gentleman" he says to her then he feels her lips on his again and he turns them around so that her legs are against the kitchen table as she pulls him closer and his hand is on her thigh and she wraps it around his waist taking chairs down with them they are now practically laying across her kitchen table as they make out" fuck" he groans as she sucks and kisses down his neck he grabs her thigh sliding his hand up her thigh as she continues to suck on his neck, he brings her back to his lips sucking her bottom lip and then kissing down her chest licking the top of her breast slowly then kissing and sucking on her skin there as he hears a small moan escape her lips as they continue on her kitchen table which ends up going right against her wall she grinds into his hardness, he groans and grabs her breasts then she wraps her legs around his waist as they continue he finds himself grinding into her as he kisses her.

He puts his other hand up her dress rubbing her core with his hand, she lets a whimper out he moves her underwear over and sticks his fingers inside of her as he rubs her clit with his thumb he pumps his fingers in and out of her, she moans, "that's the sexiest noise I've ever heard" he whispers in her ear as he kisses her neck then down her chest, she unbuttons his shirt as he slides it off as he kisses her then she pulls his beater off of him as he pulls her underwear off then pulls her dress farther up as she unbuckles his pants and unzips them as she sucks on his neck again he shoves his cock inside of her as they both moan, he has one arm holding the table "god I hope I don't break your table" he says with a laugh but in a very husky voice to her as he thrusts into her over and over, she moans "fuck Sharon, your so fucking wet" he says in between his teeth as he thrusts into her harder, "Shane" she moans as he fucks her, he takes one of her hands entwining their fingers and pinning their hands to the table as he fucks her and kisses down her chest taking her breasts out of her dress licking around her nipples and sucks on her breasts as he fucks her harder and harder then feels her fall apart around his dick as she moans his name, he groans as he cums.

As they catch their breath he leans down and kisses her softly" this was the best cup of coffee I ever had" he says to her with a laugh, she laughs "same here" as he gets off of on top of her pulling her up "wow sex on the kitchen table never thought I would ever get to do something like that" said Shane then he looks at the table and laughs, "what" she says "sorry about your wall" he says to her as she turns to look at the hole in the wall from the table banging into it so hard when they were having sex, "guess I got carried away" he says with a wink ,"you want to get more carried away upstairs" she says to him sexily, kissing him passionately "well you don't have to ask me twice" he says to her then picks her up and kisses her as he carries her upstairs as they get up stairs he leans her against the wall kissing her passionately then takes the straps down to her dress and unclips her bra and licks around her nipples, sucking on her breasts again.

Somehow he manages to find her room while kissing her he closes the door and then he unwraps her legs from his waist as he kisses her while taking off her dress as she pulls down his pants and he takes his kicks shoes off, he lays her down on her bed and takes her underwear off along with his boxers and gets on top of her and kisses her hard and passionately then enters her again moving slowly in and out of her as he kisses down her neck and chest then he starts to move faster as she starts to moan his name as he fucks her harder and harder, "Shane" she moans, "fuck that's so hot when you say my name while I fuck the shit out of that sweet little pussy" said Shane into her ear, she rolls them over so that she is on top of him, she kisses him hard, "you want to ride my hard cock" he says to her as he looks into her eyes as they lean their foreheads against each other, "fucking ride it, yeah like that" he says to her as he grabs her ass as she rides him, she rides him faster, he kisses down her neck as she rides him "you like riding my hard fucking cock" he says in between his teeth as he grabs her hair tightly, "answer me" said Shane as he tugs on her hair "I love riding your hard cock baby it feels so good" said Sharon as she grinds into his dick moving in a circular motion , he groans "I like when you talk dirty to me" he kisses her hard and passionately as she grinds into him she kisses down his neck, sucking on his neck "fuck" he says then flips her over again so he is on top of her and thrusts inside of her hard holding her thigh as thrusts in her slowly then grinding slowly inside of her wet pussy as she pulls him down kissing him as he grinds into her and he rubs her clit "fuck" she moans in between their kisses "yeah baby cum for me" he whispers in her ear as he thrusts into her holding back his own orgasm not knowing how much longer he could hold back, "Shane fuck don't stop baby" she moans as she cums which sends him over the edge he thrusts into her one last time, he squeezes her thigh as he cums "fuck Sharon fuck yes" he groans as he cums having the best orgasm ever .

He looks at her as he is still on top of her, he kisses her, "if this is what coffee with you is like then I think I am going to come here for coffee from now on" he says with a laugh , she laughs "yeah coffee with you is pretty amazing" she says with a grin, he pulls her closer to him holding her "yeah well I don't think I ever cummed like that in my life" said Shane with a grin as he kisses her "me neither" said Sharon then they cuddle up and fall asleep together.

The following morning when she wakes up, she gets up and just throws on a tank top and booty shorts to go downstairs to make some actual coffee but first she looks at him still asleep in her bed with only a sheet covering his hips and grins to herself then goes to make coffee.

**SHANE POV**

The next morning he woke up she wasn't next to him but he smiled to himself when he smelt coffee and laughed, he gets up and puts his jeans back on leaving the shirt for now and goes downstairs.

**SHANE V/O**

_Last night was amazing I mean it kind of was ass backwards I was like not planning to have sex with her last night and that's the honest truth I swear it on my sons life but shit happens but that was like really hot sex just thinking about it makes me hard anyway I like wanted to ask her out like on a date, I mean I still think she is out of my league but she obliviously is interested I mean you wouldn't sleep with someone your not attracted too right but I don't want her to think this was like a one night thing because she is the first person I've had sex with in a long time that I didn't leave the same night._

_Anyway I head downstairs for like actual coffee this time not sex not that I would mind morning sex once I got to the doorway and I saw her in nothing but booty shorts and a tank top, talk about wanting morning sex if I thought she was hot last night, jesus she beyond hot right now she is fucking like unbelievably hot but I always did have a thing about booty shorts especially when they have an ass like that. I try and shake my dirty thoughts away so I can form a coherent sentence._

"morning" said Shane quietly leaning against the doorway, she looks at him, "morning" she says with a grin "you want some coffee, I mean actually black coffee not like in my bed coffee" she says with a laugh, he grins then walks towards her as she looks at his chest and abs, "yeah thanks" he says they both sit at the table looking at each other "so um about last night I like don't want you like think it was a one night thing you know I wasn't like planning on that" said Shane looking at his coffee cup as she looks at him taking a sip of her coffee "well that's like good to know" she says with a smile, he looks at her "so I know this is all ass backwards now but would you like go out with me to dinner maybe tonight I have a gig later on but you could come watch that too I mean if you want" said Shane with a grin as he drinks his coffee and looking at her, "yes I think I would like that" she says to him, he looks at the time, "do you have to work or something today" she asks as she sees him look at the time "well I own my own construction company so I kind of leave when I'm ready but usually I'm already at work but I think Tino and Jordan will forgive me" said Shane then his phone beeps he laughs "or not" said Shane then he sees its his son "I think I worried Shannon when I didn't come home last night" said Shane, he called me like 10 times and 6 text messages getting madder and madder, he laughs "fucking kid" he says to himself as he texts him back.

"what you never stay out or something" she asks as she gets up for more coffee taking his cup too "nah, this is the first time I think I stayed out since his mom" said Shane, "oh, so like if you don't mind me asking what happened with you and Shannon's mom" she asks as she sits back down he looks down "well there isn't really a nice way to put this I guess but she took off when Shannon was a baby I came home from picking him up from daycare and the house was like almost completely empty she just left me a note that she wasn't happy and that she didn't want a kid" said Shane looking at his coffee, "I'm sorry that's like horrible maybe I shouldn't have asked" said Sharon looking at him, "no its okay anyone would I guess honestly I haven't dated or asked anyone out since she left" said Shane looking at her, "is this supposed to make me feel special" she said with a laugh, he laughs "if it makes you feel special I'm glad but I'm not bullshitting you, you could ask anyone who knows me I mean I've had the one nighters but never stayed through the night that's why Shannon is being a parent right now" said Shane with a laugh.

She smiles, "you and Shannon are close I would assume right" said Sharon, he grins "other than Tino and Jordan, he is my best friend he is the only family I have my mom and dad are both gone now they live in Cali, it's been me and him against the world for a long time now" said Shane

"sounds like you're a good father Shane Lewis " said Sharon with a smile, "I think so but you would have to ask Shannon that one, right now he is mad because I stayed out" he said with a laugh, she laughs "oh great we didn't even go out on a date and he is already going to hate me because his father slept out all night" said Sharon, "nah I didn't say where I was just told him I stayed out I would rather tell him I'm going on a date in person" said Shane "oh will he take that badly I mean because you haven't dated has even ever seen you with another girl" asks Sharon "nope when it came to hooking up I always made sure I never brought anyone home he has been through enough with his mom leaving I didn't want him to see me with different girls all the time but since he was about 14 he keeps telling me I need a girlfriend" he says with a laugh, she laughs, "so do you have work today" he asks her, "nope, actually I think I need to go to Kyles to get my stuff that's there" said Sharon, he looks at her, "maybe you should wait a few days, I mean what if he tries to like hurt you or something he was pretty pissed last night" said Shane, "so you think I should just wait till another day" said Sharon "yeah I do so wait he never lived here and you didn't live with him" he asks "well I did live with him we broke up for a while I got this place we got back together and well I've been sleeping there but not living there" said Sharon "you never let him sleep here" said Shane, "no he thinks I was living with my mom I used to make him pick me up there I didn't want him to know where I lived" said Sharon "oh, so no other guy has been here except me" said Shane with a grin, "yeah I'm sure you feel special now too" said Sharon "yeah it kinda makes me happy to know that you never had sex with someone else on your kitchen table or in your bed" said Shane with a laugh, she laughs "I think maybe I need to have that wall fixed" she says as they look at the dent in the wall the table left, he grins, "I'll fix it later" said Shane he gets up "well I gotta go because now Tino is texting me so I better go before they kill me" said Shane, "alright, and no I don't have work today but I do have a lunch date with Angela and Rayne later" she said with a laugh "oh, well I guess I will see you tonight" said Shane and leans in and gives her a lingering kiss.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**TOGETHER OR NOT TOGETHER**

**ANNA POV**

**ANNA V/O**

_So its been like a week now of meetings in the boiler room and tonight he is going to Let's Bolt to hang out and Brianna thinks we should go there because if me and him are into each other I should be able to be with him outside of the boiler room so I agreed so here I am at let's bolt again._

"he isn't even here" said Anna over the music, "so what if he isn't just have fun with me and Aaron, who cares if he_ there he is" said Brianna as she looks at him and some other guys from school playing pool then TJ and Shannon walk up to them, "so go over there" said Brianna pushing her a long "he doesn't even see me" said Anna "just go if he is into you like you think he is then there shouldn't be a problem" said Brianna, Anna sighs and walk towards him.

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_As I am playing pool I see Anna, Brianna and Aaron walk in the club great I hope she doesn't come over here I just have to keep her separate from my friends because they like won't understand and they don't know that I have been seeing her and like some of them will like think I am crazy cuz she is only fifteen and I am eighteen but like she is so amazing they don't get me and her then of course just my luck she starts to walk towards me._

"here comes Anna" said TJ with a laugh, "Shut up" said Jay as he takes his shot "hey" she says as the other guys kind of laugh a little other than Shannon who is looking at Brianna across the way who is talking to some guy, "um Hey" said Jay trying to take his shot not noticing Jordan is just a few feet away with Tino watching them Jay turns to her "your kinda crowding me" he says to her as the other guys turn away laughing, she turns a way then back at him as Brianna watches, "you really are an asshole" said Anna and walks off and out of the club as Aaron chases after her.

**JAY V/O**

_I really am the biggest fucking asshole ever I just was the biggest dick and now she is going to hate me all because of my stupid friends that I care so much about what they think, why do I care what they think this is just ridiculous I meet this like amazing girl who is so cool and I fuck it up._

_I look at my brother who is shaking his head at me like he saw the whole thing great now my own brother thinks I'm a dick too so I put the pool stick down and went outside to have a cigarette then I hear the back door open expecting it to be my brother I turned around to see Brianna._

"you know you like her would it kill you to admit it and maybe treat her half way decent because you know she deserves it and she is not going to wait around for you forever Catalano, seriously stop caring what your dickhead friends think and like stop being an asshole to the one girl who isn't a fucking slut that actually like cares about you as like a person" said Brianna, I go to say something but Shannon comes outside, he looks at Brianna "what" said Brianna as she passes him "maybe you should take some of your own advice and admit things too Bri" said Shannon looking at her "fuck you" said Brianna "been there and done that" said Shannon as he watches her walk back inside.

Jay thinks about what Shannon just said to Brianna _been there done that what the fuck does that mean hope not what I am thinking _then he looks at Shannon as he lights a cigarette, "what did you mean by been there done that" he asks as he leans against the wall next to Shannon, "exactly what I said" he says turning away, "wait please tell me your kidding dude, I mean I know I am in no place to give advice after the way I just fucked up but are you crazy TJ will kill you" said Jay as he takes a drag of his cigarette, "yeah well its over now anyway not like I matter to her or something" said Shannon, "what do you mean, wait how long has this been goin on" asks Jay "a year" said Shannon as he takes a drag of his cigarette "you been fucking Brianna for a year" whispered Jay, Shannon nods his head "look don't like tell anyone I don't really want it to get back to TJ, I mean it was supposed to be like an arrangement we would just meet up or whatever but then like it went from sex to her hanging out at my house after we had sex like she would sneak in my window and we would have sex then we would hang out and talk the same with the boiler room that's why I never hook up when I am here cuz of her" said Shannon "wait if it's just like hooking up then why do you like not hook up with other people if it's not anything with her" he asks looking at Shannon as he looks away, "holy shit, are you serious your in love with TJ's little sister aren't you" said Jay looking at him like he is crazy, "yup I am have been for like a year now but it doesn't matter she doesn't want to be with me cuz of TJ she won't admit she loves me because of him and because she is scared of a relationship with me and because she is afraid TJ will beat the shit out of me" said Shannon.

"he will dude" said Jay throwing his cigarette stub out, "I don't care man I would let him not like I am going to fight my best friend and I guess he has every reason to like fight me" said Shannon with a shrug, "I'll see you inside man" said Shannon as he goes in but Jay stays outside for a minute not really wanting to go face everyone after the whole thing with Anna of course the door opens again and it's his brother probably to tell him he was being a dick like he doesn't already to know that, he watches Jordan light a cigarette, he turns to Jay "your in love with that girl aren't you" he says randomly looking the other way, "what I don't know" said Jay leaning his head against the wall closing his eyes, "yes you do even if your in denial right now" said Jordan as he turns to look at his brother, "I already fucked it up" said Jay "yeah you did the same shit I did to Red years back when we were in High School you fucking ignored her in front of your asshole friends because you think your too cool for her right" said Jordan staring at Jay, "I don't think I am cool I think I'm an ass for doing it and that I let my friends get to me" said Jay lighting a cigarette, "fix it" he said to him "what" said Jay "I said fix it don't be an ass look I pulled the same shit with Red and then left for New York I did a lot worse than what you are doing to that girl, I cheated on her with her best friend and then I took off a few months after so my advice to you if you even want this girl then fix it" said Jordan and then he goes back inside, Jay sighs then heads back in.

He sees Shannon in the corner talking to some bimbo, he shakes his head knowing he is trying to fill the void that he won't fill so he walks over there, "lets go man" said Jay, "what do you mean" said Shannon, "I'm saving your fucking ass right now its not gonna make it better dude" said Jay as Shannon looks up and sees Brianna talking to some guy, "why she is doing the same shit man" said Shannon aggervated, "to piss you off how much you want to bet she wont even sleep with him if you walk away from her right now" said Jay, the girl rolls her eyes, "I'll just go actually I don't want to fill a void" said the girl and walks away, Shannon sighs and looks at Brianna "I'm leavin" said Shannon, Brianna watches him walk out then looks at Jay as Jay comes towards her, "you know he is right take your own advice" said Jay and leaves the club he looks back and sees the guy by himself and Brianna with Aaron.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**FINDING OUT **

**TJ POV**

**TJ V/O**

_I was walking out to some girls car but I heard Jay and Shannon's voices so I just wanted to tell Jay I was bouncing with this chick as I walk towards the back where everyone smokes I hear something that pissed me off beyond belief._

_Shannon my best fucking friend since like birth is or has been fucking my little sister for a year and that he is now in love with her I can't believe it! But instead of going back there to pound on Shannon like I would normally do when I find out a guy fucked my little sister I left without a girl and went to go talk to my baby sister because well to yell at her actually._

_I walked in my house I knew she was upstairs because I hear her music on, I swung the door open._

"what the fuck TJ you cant fucking knock" said Brianna, he looks at her madly "not when I find out things like this" said TJ staring at her with his arms crossed over his chest, "what are you on about" said Brianna really not in the mood for riddles "gee I don't know Brianna maybe you could tell me why exactly I overheard that Shannon Lewis is fucking my little sister for the past year that he is in love with her" said TJ, Brianna looks at him "why does it matter TJ take a look I am not a baby anymore I'm fucking fifteen okay beating up guys who hit on me and guys that I have slept with is really like stupid, I don't beat up girls you sleep with so how bout you let me live my fucking life" said Brianna as she tries to leave the room but TJ blocks the doorway "move" said Brianna angrily "no and its different with me I am a guy and older than you" said TJ "oh please TJ big deal I'm not a little girl your worse than dad okay, what I do is my business and who I don't do is my business so like fuck you okay" said Brianna madly.

"you made it my business when you decided that you and my best friend were going to fuck around behind my back" said TJ , Brianna turns to him "well guess what you don't have to worry about it okay because I told him a week ago that we had to end it and you know what I don't even know why I did and the only reason I really have is because of you, because I don't want to ruin a friendship over me and because I don't want you to beat the shit out of him and because I am afraid to even try to have a boyfriend because you will fuck it up for me or I will fuck it up for myself" said Brianna then ducks under his arm "where you goin" he asks madly "away from you" said Brianna and walks out of the house towards Shannon's house.

**BRIANNA POV**

**BRIANNA V/O**

_Of course that would be how my brother found out over hearing a conversation but whatever he found out and I don't care and I am glad I told his ass off so I walk to Shannon's of course because I don't want to talk to anyone else like always its like he is the first person I think of when I am upset if its not about him even though I am nervous because he probably hates me but whatever._

_As I get closer I hear him playing his drums from like around the corner like going ape shit on them, he is aggervated I know because I know him and because that's what he does when he is mad I've walked in on him drumming enough times he is just as good as his dad is on the drums but whatever I just need to see his face, his beautiful green window is open a crack so I slide it open all the way and climb in._

He stops playing and takes a drink of water we just look at each other at first "hey" said Brianna quietly as Shannon gets up and walks over to her "were you crying" he asks as he gets closer to her "I just had a huge fight with TJ, he knows he heard you talking to Jay tonight outside" said Brianna, "okay so" said Shannon lifting her chin up to look at her, he grins then wipes her eyes with his thumbs, "so he knows and well we had a fight and I pretty much told him to fuck off then I came here" said Brianna, Shannon grins "why did you do that" he asks with a grin "because I just did Shannon" she says looking at him, "make love to me" said Brianna out nowhere, he looks at her for a second then kisses her passionately and slowly he lifts her shirt up over her head the clip that was in her hair falls out letting her long hair fall down her chest, he looks at her "your beautiful" he says to her then kisses her down her neck taking her hands in his putting them around his neck as she stands on her tip toes kissing him, he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist then he lays her down on his bed as he kisses her neck and chest, running his hands down her hips to her thighs, he kisses her hard and then looks at her "I love you" he says to her looking into her eyes, she kisses him passionately then whispers in his ear "I love you too" and then his lips are back on hers as she takes his shirt off "no more games" he says to her as he kisses her down her neck, " or sneaking around just me and you whatever happens with it don't worry about it" he says to her as he takes her pants off and she takes his off "I'm not going to worry about it" said Brianna, "good now I plan on I making love to you slowly" said Shannon with a grin then kisses her as he rubs her thighs and takes her underwear off and kisses down her body he licks around her clit and all around her pussy slowly, "you still taste so sweet and I want devour every bit of your juices" said Shannon as he licks up and down her pussy as she moans and she runs her hands through his hair then she is holding the sheets on his bed as he licks her clit then pumping his fingers in and out of her as slow as possible, "omigod Shannon" she yells as she cums, he continues to lick her around her clit and sucking on it wanting more of her then she falls apart again and again as he devours her with his tongue.

Finally he kisses her all the way up her body to her lips "you been holding out on me I thought it was good before that was like insanely good" said Brianna, "oh yeah" said Shannon "yes it was" she pushes him down on his back "now I think that maybe I need to return the favor" she says as she licks his neck then bites his neck and nibbles on his earlobe, he groans "fuck" he groans as she runs her hands down his shaft stroking him while sucking his neck then kissing down his body then she sucks on his balls "fuck Bri" he groans as he grabs her hair out of the way as she licks up his shaft looking at him from underneath her eyelashes as he watches her lick around the head of his dick slowly taking him all in her mouth, he groans as she deep throats him and then comes back up licking around the head of his dick, "Bri" he moans as she deep throats him again "fuck yes" he says between his teeth as he holds her hair a little tighter "fuck I'm gonna cum" he says as she keeps going devouring him as he groans as he cums in her mouth then she kisses all the way back up his body then kissing him "now I am beyond wanting you" he says he flips her over really fast and licks around her nipples and kisses her neck he starts to get hard again .

He rubs the head of his dick on her clit she moans then he slides his dick into her slowly as he kisses her passionately while thrusting in and out of her then kisses down her neck kissing her shoulders as he rubs her breasts, he kisses her softly on the lips as she moans "so wet for me" said Shannon as he slides out of her then back into her slowly as she tries to slide him into her faster, he grins "patience love" said Shannon "sweet torture" said Shannon as he thrusts in and out of her moaning with her as he kisses her teasing her tongue with his then squeezes her hip, he runs his hands to her thighs rubbing them she moans louder "are you gonna cum baby" he whispers in her ear, "Shannon" she says, he grins as he grinds into her in a slow circular motion "I take that as a yes" he says as he continues to grind into her and she meets him thrust for thrust when she feels that tingling feeling, she moans louder and runs her nails down his back he grinds into her again and entwines their hands as he looks at her while she cums which sends him over the edge "fuck Bri, shit yes" he growls as he holds her hip tightly squeezing as he cums.

He kisses her then lays his head on her chest for a few seconds then rolls off of her and lets her cuddle up next to him and he runs his hands up and down her back and through her hair she looks at him "what" he says with a grin, she smiles "your beautiful" she says to him and kisses him, he smiles.

"so like what are we now" she asks after a few minutes he rolls to his side as she does the same so that they are looking at each other she stares into his bright green eyes, "we are whatever you want to be actually we are just us just no more sneaking around" said Shannon touching her face "so are you my boyfriend" she asks with a laugh, "do you want me to be your boyfriend" he asks with a grin "do you always have to be so complicated" said Brianna, he laughs "no its just fun to watch you squirm and ask me a question like that" said Shannon with a smile, "I'm glad I entertain you but can you just answer the fucking question" said Brianna rolling her eyes "maybe" he says with a laugh, "I hate you" she says crossing her arms over her chest he rolls over so he is on top of her "as long as you are mine then I am yours" said Shannon then kisses her , "that was corny for us anyway" said Brianna, he laughs "probably but its true" said Shannon, she kisses him, "ok boyfriend" said Brianna with a laugh, he laughs "well just so you know I don't want us to give up the boiler room or any of our other strange places we have decided to have sex because lets face it, it keeps it interesting" said Shannon with a grin "yeah well so does really hot sex" said Brianna, "yes that we do have" said Shannon with a laugh "I think we should have hot sex right now" said Brianna kissing his neck and stroking his dick, he groans "do you know how insane you make me" he said as he slides himself inside of her "that's why you love me" she says then nothing was said again as they make love again, she sleeps at Shannon's that night.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**SORRY**

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_So I took what Jordan said to heart and I have to fix this but it was impossible in school she avoided me completely, she wouldn't even look at me it's been like a week and its torture it completely sucks I don't know if I am in love with her I just know I need her around that even though it hasn't been a lot of time together its been enough to know that I could tell her anything and she won't like judge me and I know that she is the most amazingly beautiful girl I have ever met and most of all I know that I am sorry for being a complete asshole that night at lets bolt._

_Right now I am in English class which is where I started this song for her by not paying attention to Shakespeare but whatever then Misses Chase starts reading this like poem that just made sense to me and it was like weird you know how a Shakespeare sonnet made sense for once._

_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun_

_Coral is far more red than her lips' red;_

_If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;_

_If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head._

_I have seen roses damask, red and white,_

_But no such roses see I in her cheeks;_

_And in some perfumes is there more delight_

_Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks._

_I love to hear her speak, yet well I know_

_That music hath a far more pleasing sound;_

_I grant I never saw a goddess go;_

_My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:_

_And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare_

_As any she belied with false compare._

"so is she the kind of girl that stops traffic the kind of girl that belongs on the runway" said Misses Chase looking at all of her students "no" said one of the students_, I look at them even though I am deep in thought about this poem and how it reminds me of Anna, how she talks and how her cheeks get red, how to me she is a goddess no matter how anyone else sees her to me she is beautiful._

"so is he in love with her" asks Misses Chase "yeah he is" said Jay _shit did I really say that out loud_ _everyone looks at me including Shannon who is next to me_, then Anna she turns to look at me "so what is it about her that he loves, why does he love her" asks Misses Chase as she notices Anna looking at Jay and Jay looking down then at her then at his teacher, "she's different from like other girls" said Jay looking at the corner of his notebook fidgeting with it.

**ANGELA V/O**

_Well this girl really does or is just like me and her and Jay are like me and Jordan, I've heard about the whole boiler room thing him hiding her and all that from Jordan. So now here I am trying to help them out now because well I just think he deserves to like get it all on the table so that maybe she will forgive him, he is different from his brother doesn't really have a problem with words or saying how he feels so I press on._

What is that makes her different" asks Misses Chase, Jay looks at Miss Chase with his ice blue eyes then at Anna again as Anna is still looking at him "she is like real, she isn't some fantasy girl, she has her flaws, she doesn't think she is amazing or perfect, she is real that's why he loves her" said Jay "alright I want you all to write a poem about someone who is real to you" said Misses Chase then she looks at Jay "good job understanding this Jay, just so you know I think she will forgive you maybe not today but she will be thinking about it now" said Misses Chase quietly, he grins "my brother really has a big mouth but thanks Misses Chase" said Jay with a grin then she turns back to the class "after we are done we are going to swap the poems around so no names on them just put them in the this box and then we will read them"

So Jay sat there deep in thought trying to write a poem about Anna finally he finishes it but copies it twice wanting to give a copy to Anna, he puts his in the box wondering who is going to read his then he listens to mostly everyone's then it was Anna's turn to read she looks at Jay first then starts to read

"_I love the way you stare_

_I love the soul you bare_

_I love your beautiful hair_

_No one could compare_

_I love your eyes_

_They tell no lies_

_I love your sweet lips_

_How you kiss my finger tips_

_I love you so much_

_I need your touch"_

She wipes a tear out of her eyes then looks away, "Jason" said Misses Chase, he hadn't even turned the paper over to see what it said when he did he was met with Anna's hand writing he knew it was her hand writing from the times she did leave notes for him to meet her in the boiler room and she obliviously knows that the poem she read was his but how weird is it that they got each other's poems he looks at Misses Chase she winks at him

"_your ice blue eyes_

_They hypnotise_

_I love your smile _

_Even after all this while_

_I miss the soul you keep _

_Even if you made me weep_

_I hate that your not around_

_Especially after all we have found_

_I love that you are so profound_

_I bared my soul to you_

_But you just made me blue"_

They look at each other then the bell rings he tries to catch up to her but then he sees TJ storming through the hallway towards Shannon "fuck" he says to himself then looks at Anna again but walks over to Shannon.

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_Just as I was thinking of going to her I see TJ going towards Shannon in full force being the fact I knew what is was about and that Shannon and Brianna are like together and aren't laying low about it I'm sure TJ heard about it from someone._

TJ slams Shannon into a locker "your so fucking dead" he goes to hit him but I stand in front of him "what the fuck man" said TJ just as Brianna comes over there but Anna stays behind with Aaron "look man is this really worth it to beat on your best friend, man take a look he loves your sister and your sister loves him dude she isn't a little kid anymore and wouldn't you rather see her with Shannon then some asshole scumbag from lets bolt that doesn't give a fuck about her" said Jay, TJ looks at them "he is fucking eighteen dude she isn't even sixteen yet" said TJ angrily "yeah whats your point are you going to criticize me too because the girl I happen to love is fifteen" said Jay as Anna looks at him but then looks away "that's different she isn't my little sister" said TJ "yeah well Brianna isn't so little anymore" said Jay, "whatever, you know what I'll let dad handle it see what he has to say" said TJ "dad has no problem with it, I talked to him this morning" said Brianna, TJ looks at her "whatever do what you want I don't have to like it" said TJ then he walks away.

"man thanks you didn't have to do that" said Shannon bumping fists with Jay as he holds Brianna's hand "yeah Catalano that was decent of you, we owe you know so I'll see you at lets bolt with Anna in tow just if this works don't fuck it up again okay" said Brianna as they walk away "I won't" said Jay as he puts his books away, he looks to see if she is still at her locker but she is gone, he sighs, "she will forgive you" said a voice behind him he turns to look its Aaron "how do you know" said Jay looking at him "because Anna loves you too" said Aaron then walks on. Jay stays in the hallway for a few minutes then walks out humming the song he plans on singing tonight not knowing Anna is looking at him as she goes back to her locker to grab her coat that she forgot.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES ****: SO AS THOSE OF YOU THAT MAY HAVE NOTICED I DID USE THE SHAKESPEARE SONNET FROM THE HALLWAY EPISODE WHEN JORDAN REALIZES HE IS IN LOVE WITH ANGELA IN MR. KATSIMKY'S ENGLISH CLASS, JAY IS OBLIVOUSLY DIFFERENT IN THE SENSE OF BEING BETTER WITH WORDS, AS FAR AS ANNA AND JAY'S POEMS TO EACHOTHER THOSE ARE WRITTTEN BY ME, SO PLEASE THOSE OF YOU THAT WRITE FANFIC DON'T RESUSE THEM I DOUBT ANYONE WOULD BUT AS I EXPLAINED THEY ARE NOT FROM A POETRY BOOK WHICH IS PROBABLY OBVIOUS ANYWAY. AS ALWAYS HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THIS FANFIC ~LALLA527 **

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**AT LET'S BOLT**

**ANNA POV**

**ANNA V/O**

_I cant believe I agreed to come to let's bolt to watch him do his set and I have never been so confused in my life I mean he like understood this Shakespeare poem Miss Chase read and then like it seemed like when she was asking him questions he was talking about me not the poem and then when we wrote our own I read his and it was about me and it was beautiful and embarrassingly enough he read mine but what confuses me is how he could write stuff like that yet treat me like shit the other night._

_So anyway here we are at Let's Bolt we are sitting at a table near the stage, of course Brianna wanted to go to let's bolt if frozen embryos is playing because her now official boyfriend Shannon is in the band, I am happy for them now if only I could get my own love life together or lack of._

"deep in thought" said Brianna looking at her "something like that, I don't get why I had to come I totally don't want to be here right now like why did you ask me knowing all this shit with Jay" asks Anna looking at her, "because I think you and Jay need to get your shit together or get off the pot" said Brianna as she takes a sip of her soda as Shannon comes over to them along with Jay behind him, Anna sighs "I'm going to the bathroom" said Anna as she walks off but right by Jay, he looks at her and she looks at him but she continues to walk away "Catalano go " said Brianna as Shannon puts his arm around Brianna "she doesn't want to talk to me" said Jay shoving his hands in his pockets "then make her just go fix it" said Brianna "fix it dude you know you want to be with her so talk to her" said Shannon, Jay turns around and goes after Anna.

"hey wait up" said Jay grabbing her arm, she turns to look at him "what" said Anna looking him up and down "we should like talk" said Jay looking into her green eyes, "now you want to talk you know everything is just so simple for you huh" said Anna madly, he looks at her "didn't you even hear my poem you like read it but did you get what I was saying because you don't seem like you did but yet you pretty much said you missed me in yours and your acting like this" said Jay madly, she looks up at him "yeah because I do but us writing poems doesn't fix it, you cant like just treat me one way in front of your friends then write me some poem and expect it all to be okay" said Anna turning away, "whatever" said Jay, "whatever yeah whatever exactly you can write a million poems and it doesn't mean anything because you don't actually give a shit" said Anna and walks away.

He chases after her and grabs her again "I do give shit" said Jay looking at her sadly, "yeah then prove it" said Anna and rips her arm out of his hands and walks back to where Brianna is. Shannon comes up to Jay "I guess that didn't go over to well, did you even say your sorry" said Shannon, "no" said Jay with a shrug, "dude that's your problem you didn't even say your sorry" said Shannon "she didn't even give me a chance dude she fucking hates me and lets face it she deserves better than some guy who was embarrassed to be seen with her" said Jay as he walks off towards backstage "hey Jay" said Shannon, "what" said Jay looking back at him "sing that song tonight" said Shannon, "what" said Jay "the song we practiced earlier" said Shannon "wait to her the one I wrote to her" said Jay looking at him like he is crazy "yes if you want her back then do what you do best play her a song about her" said Shannon, Jay looks away "dude stop being too proud and fix this if you have feelings for her than you need to let her know" said Shannon as they walk back stage.

"alright, so whats goin on with you and TJ, I mean we have to perform tonight" asks Jay, Shannon shrugs "I don't know" he says looking away just as TJ comes towards them "hey" said TJ to both of them but looking at Shannon "hey" said Shannon "look man, I'm like sorry for being a dick earlier I mean she isn't a baby anymore and I guess I would rather have her with you then some other dickhead but you break her heart I will kick your ass" said TJ with a laugh, then puts his fist out, Shannon laughs "I don't plan on hurting her dude" said Shannon bumping fists with him "alright now that you two kissed and made up and Shannon got his girl, you guys mind if I try to get my girl back" said Jay "were playing the song I wrote for Anna tonight" said Jay as they get ready to go out on stage.

They get out on stage and Jay put his guitar around his shoulders and looks at Anna as she looks away "this song is for someone special to me who I kind of screwed up with but well this is for her" he said looking at Anna as she looks at him.

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_(he looks at Anna as he sings)_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days_

_You get older and blame turns to shame_

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah sorry!_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry baby, yeah I'm sorry_

As he sings the last verse he comes off stage and sings to her holding her hand, they look at each other "I'm sorry" he says to her she looks at him and throws her arms around his neck, he kisses her passionately there is whistles and claps in the background as Angela and Jordan look on, "well Catalano I could see where your brother get his charm from" she says with a laugh kissing Jordan on the cheek "yup thats the Catalano Charm babe" said Jordan pulling her into a hug and kisses her, "get a room" said Tino as he has Rayanne under his arm.

"alright guys now that we are done with our mushiness that might make most of you want to vomit, we could sing our next song so I could go home with my beautiful girlfriend tonight" said Jay winking at Anna kissing her forehead.

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**THE DATE**

**SHANE POV**

**SHANE V/O**

_Tonight is the big night my first date in years and I'm actually kinda nervous, I mean granted we had sex already which was like out of this world amazing sex but still I haven't been on a date in a long time I picked out a really nice resturaunt and made reservations on break at work the guys were kinda shocked I even asked Sharon Cherisky out well Tino wasn't he just said I told you so when I said I slept at her house and we had sex twice once on her kitchen table they both got a kick out of that._

_I just got home so now I have to tell Shannon I am going out on a date and he is going to be shocked to shit and probably still mad that I stayed out and didn't say anything yes my son does get parental on my ass just as much as I do but for the most part we are buddies but I never stayed out before I probably scared the shit out of him when I didn't answer the phone but having wild hot sex does that to a person._

"Shan are you here" said Shane when he gets inside as he comes into the kitchen he sees Shannon eating like always "finally decided to come home what the hell happened to you last night" said Shannon looking at the cuts on his face, Shane forgot about his face "bar fight" he says with a laugh as he gets a beer out of the fridge "bar fight why did you get in a bar fight at Vertigo" knowing that's his usual hang out, "uh my friend Sharon her boyfriend was like getting violent on her I got pissed off and it turned into a fight that's where I stayed last night at her house are you done with the interrogation now father " he says with a laugh "gee sorry when your dad never stays out or gets in bar fights it might raise some questions" said Shannon as he takes a drink of milk out of the carton "how many times do I have to tell you not to fucking drink out the damn carton" said Shane taking the carton and putting milk in a glass for him then handing it to him, "sorry, so uh do you like like this girl or something" asks Shannon wiggling his eye brows at him, Shane laughs "I thought a bar fight and me staying at her house last night would prove that point not to mention I asked her out this morning before I left" said Shane with a grin, Shannon looks at him "you, your going out on a date" said Shannon suprisedly "you know you being this surprised is actually insulting" said Shane.

"well it is shocking you finally decided to give up one night stands and actually get a date" said Shannon, "who said I have one night stands" said Shane as he throws his beer bottle out, "Dad I might've been born at night but it wasn't last night" said Shannon rolling his eyes "so your like okay with this whole dating thing" asks Shane, Shannon grins "bout time you get a love life, so does that mean I could have Brianna over tonight when your not here" he asks even though if he can't he will have her sneak through his window "you mean your asking me instead of having her sneak through your window" said Shane with a smile as he turns to walk out of the kitchen "I never_ "I might've been born at night but it wasn't last night and I was your age one time too" said Shane "so I guess it doesn't matter if you already know even though I don't know how you know" said Shannon "your head board banging into the wall and her moaning are big hints" said Shane patting him on the back as he leaves the kitchen "my room is in the fucking basement" said Shannon "its not sound proof dude and I'm not stupid and your headboard banging into the wall defnetily means something and not that your jerking off" said Shane laughing,

"does that mean I might have to start using the other door to come in because I really don't want to walk in the front door and hear shit coming out of your room that's disturbing" said Shannon yelling from the bottom of the stairs "and hearing your son getting laid isn't" said Shane as he closes the bathroom door shaking his head.

**SHARON POV**

"so me and Kyle broke up again" said Sharon to Angela and Rayanne as they sit down at the diner in town that they meet up at all the time "yeah so you guys will be back together before ya know it" said Rayanne with a shrug "not this time" said Sharon, the other two girls giggle "yeah right you say that all the time" said Angela taking a sip of her coffee "no this time I mean it last night we went to Vertigo and Shane was there and Kyle got pissed because Shane winked at me then he took me by the arm tried to pull me out of the club yelling at me that I was whore and I was fucking Shane he pushed me and was shaking me then Shane came over to him and well they had a full blown bar fight your husband and your boyfriend had to pull Shane off of Kyle, he beat the shit out of Kyle, I went outside after to like talk to him and give him ice for his face he ended up offering me a ride home I somehow decided to invite him in for coffee one thing lead to another and we ended up having sex on my kitchen table then in my bed really hot amazing sex, he spent the night last night and we are going out on a date tonight" said Sharon with a grin looking at the other two girls.

The other two girls stare at her in shock "you had sex with Shane Lewis last night " said Rayanne "yes I did really hot sex" said Sharon with a grin "Jordan and My Husbands best friend Shane Lewis" said Rayanne,"yup why is this so shocking" said Sharon looking at the two girls "I don't know not your usual kinda a guy, I mean have to say Shane is a lot hotter than Kyle but like different hot but of course not as hot as my husband" said Rayanne with a grin "omg, god forbid someone be hotter than Tino Rodrigez" said Angela with a laugh "shut up, anyway so your going on a date with him" said Rayanne

"we have to go shopping like right now you need something hot to wear" said Rayanne as they pay their tab "I have tons of clothes I am not buying a new outfit" said Sharon as they walk out of the Diner "I didn't mean an outfit I meant something hot to go underneath let's face it you had sex with the man last night so it will probably happen tonight too" said Rayanne rolling her eyes "Rayanne" said Angela "what its true" said Rayanne as they get into the car "will it get you to shut up if just go shopping said Sharon rolling her eyes "yes it would and you will thank me later" said Rayanne wagging her eyebrows.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**SHANE POV **

**SHANE V/O**

_Once I pulled up to the house and rang her doorbell I was fine I actually just wanted to see her but when she opened the door she looked so hot that didn't even want to go the resturaunt I wanted her badly she looked so hot even hotter than last night she wears like dresses and skirts a lot not that I am complaining cuz I'm not especially how she looks in them, she has a black mini skirt on not as short as last nights and a white sheer low cut shirt and black heels her hair is down in waves like always she looks amazing, seriously fuck the resturaunt I just want to fuck her all night._

_I try to calm myself because as physically attracted to her as I am, I still want to date her she is like really sweet, gorgeous, smart and classy all the things I do want in a girlfriend._

**SHARON V/O**

_I finally hear the doorbell so I check myself in the mirror one last time and take a deep breath and answer the door and omigod he looks so hot dressed like nice like that not that he dressed bad because he doesn't he is actually more stylish then Kyle ever was, he has on a black shirt with a black blazer jacket over it and dark faded jeans and black boots and those bracelets he wears, he is like too sexy for his own good I just like want him, I want him to like devour me right now and all night long but like at the same time I really like want to go on this date, he really is a nice genuine guy so far and omigod a complete sex god ._

"hey you ready" asks Shane, "yeah let's go" she says as she closes the door and they walk down the path he takes her hand and entwines their fingers and she smiles to herself then she sees he doesn't have his truck instead he has a very sleek black brand new Mustang and it is just as sexy as he is "nice car" she says to him "thanks just bought her a few months back "me and Catalano detailed her and all that".

"I use the truck for work and this baby I only use when I go out the only reason why I don't use her for let's bolt is because its not the best area in town and we usually need the truck when we play there, did you still want to come watch me play" he asks her as he opens the passenger door for her "yeah" she says "good I'm glad you do" said Shane with a grin.

They get to the resturaunt and they get right in and sit in this very quiet small area its dim and romantic in there it's a pretty fancy place "this place is really nice" said Sharon "yeah thought it would be" said Shane "so I never got to like ask you what do you do for work" he asks her "I'm a lawyer" she says to him as he takes her hand from across the table, _its like every time he touches her she gets butterflies_ "really that's cool" said Shane "so you really haven't dated like at all in all this time" said Sharon "nope never wanted too just wasn't ready to let anyone in I guess you know after what happened so you really been with Kyle since High School" he says with a laugh "well on and off I mean we have like dated other people in between but somehow always ended up back together but I mean I should have stayed away after the first time he like did that to me but I was dumb enough to go back to him" said Sharon "wait that wasn't the first time he did that" said Shane looking at her "no we have had some pretty bad fights where he has done that before he never like hit me just pushed me grab me called me a few names it was a bad relationship like toxic or whatever but I guess I kept trying to convince myself it would change" said Sharon.

"well in that case I really am glad I beat the shit out of him by the way you should've known you deserve better than him you know he was dick in high school too, I had a crush on you in high school but I never persued anything because of Kyle and well because you were like totally out of my league you still are but apparently I was wrong because you said yes to coming out tonight and well for obvious reasons last night" said Shane with a wink ,she looks at him "Shane I'm not out of your league and your defnetily not a loser I like you of course I didn't notice the crush in high school maybe if I did I would've never gone back to Kyle so many times, by the way I was interested that night in Vertigo I thought you were hot then and your persuasiveness and the confidence and the obvious flirting was nice too" said Sharon with a laugh, he laughs "Tino convinced me to try he told me to take my confidence I have with the one nighters and put them into someone I actually want to date" said Shane with a grin "apparently me beating up Kyle helped out" he says jokingly, she laughs "well in some twisted way it was kind of hot that's why I came outside other than because I knew you probably needed the ice pack" said Sharon.

They get ready to pay the tab and so far the both of them are having a great time they get into the car to head to Let's Bolt which wasn't a long drive at all they were kind of quiet in the car he pulls into the parking lot and parks then turns to her "so you think I'm hot" said Shane with a grin looking at her "maybe" she says with a flirty smile "yeah well your pretty hot too" said Shane moving closer " I've been dying to kiss you since we left the resturaunt" said Shane as he leans into her "well maybe you should do something about that" said Sharon then his lips are on hers kissing her slowly at first then sucking on her bottom lip slipping his tongue in her mouth and swirling it around as she does the same as he holds the back of her hair and then she gets on top of him straddling him he pushes his seat back and reclines it as they make out, he kisses down her neck sucking and biting as his hands make their way down to her ass squeezing it she feels him getting hard so she grinds into him then she kisses and sucks on his neck, he groans then brings her back to his lips and kisses her passionately and grinds back into her, as she starts to kiss and suck on his neck again "figured out my sweet spot huh" said Shane with a laugh as she sucks on his neck as he groans then she nibbles on his earlobe "fuck it you want to go in the backseat" he asks her with a sexy grin and a wink now that she got him all wound up, she just climbs back there, he follows then kisses her hard and grabbing her and then takes her thong off as she takes his pants and boxers off, she slides down on to his hard cock they both let a groan out, she grinds into him as they make out as he meets her thrust for thrust then he starts to rub her clit as she rides him and she moans his name which makes him thrust into her faster, he pulls her closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately "you feel so fucking good" he says in between his teeth then flips them over so he is on top of her in the backseat and she wraps her legs around his waist as he thrusts into harder "Shane " she moans "such a bad fucking girl fucking me in the backseat of my car" he says to her grabbing her hair in the back "so bad baby, you like when I'm bad" she says to him in between kissing "I love when your bad baby" he says to her as he thrusts into her harder "cum for me, cum all over my fucking cock" he says to her as he grinds into her, she moans louder "fucking cum baby " he growls "yeah I want you say my fucking name when you cum" he says to her as she gets closer to her climax "Shane" she moans as he grinds into her he feels her walls tighten as she cums, which makes him fall apart "fuck, oh fuck" he groans between his teeth as he cums inside of her.

They both lay there catching there breath , he kisses her "is this thank you for dinner" he asks jokingly with a grin, she giggles "no that's later this was just a practice round" she says to him with a sexy grin "fuck, keep saying things like that I wont be performing tonight I will be racing to my house right now to fuck the shit out of you all night" he says to her as he gets off her to pull his pants up and she grabs her underwear then kisses him as they fix themselves up and climb over the front seat and she fixes her hair.

They get out of the car he takes her hand and they walk towards the club.

**AT LETS BOLT**

They make their way through the crowds of people towards the table where Tino, Rayanne, Jordan and Angela are at "hey guys" said Shane with a grin "hey man finally getting here took you long enough" said Tino with a wink "yeah Shannon was wondering if you were coming tonight guess they have a gig tonight too, some band cancelled out tonight they took the spot" said Jordan "so where is he" asks Shane just as Shannon comes towards them with Brianna "dad I was looking for you what the hell took you so long tonight" said Shannon looking at him then at Sharon and notices they are holding hands then remembers he had a date tonight too "well it's nice to see you too Shan how is your night going" said Shane with a laugh, Shannon rolls his eyes "you must be Sharon, well I'm Shannon, said Shannon as he kisses her on the cheek, surprising Sharon, "nice to meet you Shannon" said Sharon, "well we go on in alil bit just wanted to say hi now that you know your actually here" said Shannon, "nice meeting you Sharon" said Shannon, he starts to walk away but turns back around "hey dad" said Shannon with a grin "yeah" said Shane with a grin "nice hickey" he says as he laughs walking away "little fucker" he says under his breath and goes and runs after him in the club "are they always like that" asks Sharon because they don't act exactly like father and son "yeah, they are really close they like to joke around they are too much alike" said Jordan with a laugh "yeah they defnetily look alike that's for sure" said Sharon "except for the see through green eyes that's why the kid is such a fucking heartbreaker or was now he is all over Bri like you woudn't believe" said Rayanne "can we not go there" said Tino rolling his eyes "protective dad thing" said Rayanne with a laugh "shut up" said Tino giving her a lingering kiss "well seening we aren't gonna be on stage for a while we are gonna go take care of some business said Tino taking Rayannes hand with a wink, "they are so gross" said TJ as he comes over to the table "at least they love each other kid" said Jordan with a laugh "yeah doesn't mean I want know they do each other in my dad's truck in the parking lot" said TJ shaking his head then walks away "so where does Shannon get the green eyes from I mean Shane has green in his brown eyes but did his mom like have green eyes" asks Sharon "yeah she did, he has his moms eyes" said Shane grabbing her by the waist "yeah he still looks like you though just like you when you were in high school" said Sharon "nah I was better looking" he says with a grin "yeah right dad keep telling yourself that" he says as puts his arm on Shane's Shoulder "what me putting your ass in headlock wasn't enough for you" said Shane picking his son up throwing him over his shoulder and walking away again, Sharon laughs as they look on to them play fighting on the other end of the bar, finally Shane comes back "hi" said Shane "you guys done now" asks Jordan with a laugh "yeah where did Tino go" asks Shane, they all look at the door "never mind let me guess the two love birds went out to the parking lot again" said Shane "wait they do that all the time" said Sharon "yes are you kidding they say their going grocery shopping to the kids and they actually go to the train tracks have sex in the car then go grocery shopping for no reason" said Angela with a laugh "hope when I get married I have their sex life cuz damn they are like rabbits" said Shane with a laugh "yeah if you ever get married" said Jordan with a laugh, Shane gives him the finger , "I wouldn't talk asshole" said Shane , Jordan laughs "so when are the boys playing" asks Shane

"here comes Tino which means they are playing soon because he never misses it and he always knows what time everyone goes on, you know that" said Jordan as Tino and Rayanne come back with big smiles on their faces "you kids have fun" asks Shane with a laugh "plenty and Judging from that hickey you and Sharon might've had some fun in the mustang before you came in here" said Rayanne with a wink "shut up" said Sharon "yeah well I didn't start it" said Shane pulling Sharon closer "Shane" said Sharon with a giggle "what I didn't and thanks for the hickey by the way I will be hearing it from Shannon for the next week now" he says with a laugh, she giggles but blushes "not that I mind because I mean it felt fucking unbelievable how bout we go to my car right now and you could match the other side" he says to her quietly as he kisses down her neck "hey behave none of that at the table" said Tino "so anyway your son is playing tonight" said Sharon looking at Shane "yeah, weird having their band perform the same night as us, competition " said Shane "yeah their getting real good, as good as us" said Jordan "yeah I hear Shannon beatin on his drums at night, he is like insane on them" said Shane "yeah well I wonder where he gets it from" said Tino with a grin "true he did have a good teacher" said Shane.

"they all had good teachers" said Jordan with a laugh "wait you guys taught them to play" said Angela "well I taught Jay guitar and piano at age 10, he learned drums from Shane but didn't like them prefers his guitar not really too big with piano either" said Jordan , Angela looks at him "apparently like his brother" said Angela with a grin "yup, I taught Shan the drums at age 5, he has been hearing drums his whole life or well music actually but he begged me to teach him then after drums he wanted to learn guitar so I taught him that I only know guitar because Catalano over here taught me guitar, drums was just something I did never had lessons just wanted to do it" said Shane "I taught TJ bass guitar, drums and guitar once these kids met Jay they wanted to form a band as soon as they all found out Jay could play and sing it was done deal they became a band soon after" said Tino with a laugh "I cant believe they call themselves Frozen Embryos" said Angela with a laugh "I gave them the idea as joke because all of us were there they thought it was cool name and because it was our first band they wanted to use it" said Tino, "there about go on like now" said Tino as they all look at the stage "you guys always find the best seats" said Angela "of course gotta be up front for my boys so they know we are here, when you get on the stage you can't see the back of the club that good you never seen Jay get crazy when he performs he is insane when he doesn't use the guitar too, kids a natural" said Jordan with a grin "here is Frozen Embryos singing an original song closer to the edge" said the manager, as frozen embryos come on to the stage.

_I don't remember the moment I tried to forget_

_I lost myself, is it better not said_

_Now I'm closer to the edge_

_It was a thousand to one and a million to two_

_Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you_

_Closer to the edge_

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_

_One day maybe we'll meet again_

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_

_One day maybe we'll meet again_

_No no no no_

_(Can you, can you, can you)_

_Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free?_

_The birth of a song, the death of a dream_

_Closer to the edge_

_This never ending story_

_Paid for with pride and fate_

_We all fall short of glory_

_Lost innocence_

_(he takes the mike off the stand)_

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_

_One day maybe we'll meet again_

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_

_One day maybe we'll meet again_

_No no no no_

_(he runs to the bar and climbs up on it)_

_No no no no_

_I will never forget_

_No no_

_I will never regret_

_No no_

_I will live my life_

_No no no no_

_No no no no_

_I will never forget_

_No no_

_I will never regret_

_No no_

_I will live my life_

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_

_One day maybe we'll meet again_

_N0 no_

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_

_One day maybe we'll meet again_

_No no no no_

_Closer to the edge_

_Closer to the edge_

_No no no no_

_Closer to the edge_

_Closer to the edge_

_No no no no_

_Closer to the edge_

_( the audience cheers loudly for them)_

"I can't believe he just climbed up on the bar" said Sharon watching Jay jump down from the bar, Jordan laughs "kid does what he wants when he performs takes after me" said Jordan with a laugh, Shane laughs "they probably came up with the idea before they even came on stage" said Shane with a grin "well guys we are on next so we gotta get back stage ladies, we have a tough act to follow after Catalano's brother climbed up on the bar" said Tino "you girls want to watch side stage "asks Shane, the girls nod, the girls go to side stage, "good luck" said Sharon to Shane as they kiss passionately "hey Lewis quit making out lets go" said Jordan with a laugh, the girls watch the guys take their places "is it possible that Shane is even hotter when he goes behind his drums" said Sharon then notices him take his jacket off and that he didn't have a tee shirt on it was a black cut out tank top, "it's a musician thing Tino is hotter when he holds a guitar, Jordan is hotter when he plays and sings right Ange" said Rayanne "oh yes" said Angela as she watches Jordan as he adjusts the microphone and puts his guitar around his shoulders, Sharon looks over at Shane and he winks at her.

"here is Residue singing an orginal song called kings and queens" said the manager

_Into the night_

_Desperate and broken_

_The sound of a fight_

_Father has spoken._

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser god_

_Between heaven and hell,_

_Heaven and hell._

_Into your eyes_

_Hopeless and taken_

_We stole our new lives_

_Through blood and pain_

_In defense of our dreams_

_In defense of our dreams_

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser god_

_Between heaven and hell,_

_Heaven and hell._

_The age of man is over_

_A darkness comes at dawn_

_These lessons that we've learned here_

_Have only just begun_

_(Jordan takes the microphone off the stand and jumps around the stage, standing on the speakers)_

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser god_

_Between heaven and hell._

_We are the kings_

_We are the queens_

_We are the kings_

_We are the queens_

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**PRIVACY**

**SHANE POV**

**SHANE V/O**

_Well tonight has been an awesome night, we played great tonight but I cant wait to be alone with Sharon again because well our date went amazing I really like her and I really want her right now._

Shane comes from back stage "hey" he says to Sharon pulling her a little closer because he is sweaty from playing as she bites her lip as he looks at her "don't do that, its fucking sexy" he says as he kisses her then they go and sit at the table "actually you playing those drums is fucking sexy" said Sharon kissing down his neck, "alright you two jesus go home and fuck or something" said Rayanne as her and Tino sit down followed by Angela and Jordan , they all sit there talking for a while but as they talk Sharon runs her hand up Shane's thigh slowly, he clears his throat as he grabs her hand to stop her then let's go then she continues to run her hand towards his crouch grabbing him, he coughs and moves her hand again as he puts his hand on her thigh "cut it out" he whispers with a laugh, she continues to rub him as he gets harder, he looks at her "hey whats going on Shane you have a lot of secrets with Sharon tonight" said Rayanne figuring out exactly what Sharon was doing underneath the table, "huh" said Shane looking absolutely clueless, he moves her hand again and holds it as he waits for himself to calm down so they could actually leave the table.

After a few minutes he finally gets up "well I think we are going to leave I'll see you guys later" said Shane, "yeah yeah go get busy" said Rayanne with a laugh as everyone else laughs "yup its that time isn't, just no more hickeys" said Tino with a grin "shut up and fuck you" said Shane with a laugh as he leaves the table "Nah there will be plenty of fucking at your house but you kids don't get too loud now, wouldn't want to make your child disturbed" said Jordan "bye" said Shane as he takes Sharon's hand as they walk out of the club.

They get into the car "you think your funny huh" said Shane with a grin looking at Sharon "what I didn't do anything" said Sharon with a laugh "yeah okay miss innocent" said Shane giving her a lingering kiss as he starts the car and they drive off to Shane's house.

**AT SHANE'S HOUSE**

**SHARON V/O**

_As we pull up to his house I wonder if Shannon is actually at home then I remembered that he is probably still at the club with his friends once we made our way towards his house I remembered that I am the first woman he has ever brought to his home which makes me smile he unlocks the door and we go in, his house is gorgeous in the inside his living room has dark chocolate colored sectional couch and a huge tv on the wall with a tall shelf that has ps3 games and movies on it along with a ps3 and blue ray player, a wood coffee table with a few magazines on it, he has a beautiful fire place and hardwood floors his kitchen is off to the side that is also pretty big with a center breakfast bar the staircase is on the opposite wall of the living room._

_He turns to look at me._

"so you really thought you were funny before huh, fucking tease" said Shane with a grin as he moves closer to her backing her into the door as he locks it, he stands over her with his bodyweight against hers then kisses her passionately devouring her tongue with his then she sucks on his full bottom lip as they kiss he groans as he pushes her even further into the door then kisses down her neck biting her then sucking on her neck as she feels him get harder she rubs against him with her hands in his hair, he slides his hands down her body to her ass and in one swift movement he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, using the door to hold her up as he takes her shirt off, he squeezes her boobs and kisses them then licks the roundness of her breasts then unclips her bra as she slips his jacket off and takes his shirt off, he takes her shoes off as they fall to the floor he kicks off his as he kisses her, she lets a moan slip as he licks around her nipple, flicking it with his tongue then sucks on her breast as he squeezes the other one and pulls gently on the other nipple then switches and licks the other nipple around and then sucks on her breasts as he fondles the other as Sharon moans and arches her back.

He carries her up the stairs, "I think I need to take shower after playing tonight, you care to join me baby" asks Shane with a wink, she kisses down his neck and around the hickey she gave him he groans "I'll take that as a yes" he says as he walks to his room while holding her still and kicks his door open then shut he locks it behind him just in case Shannon comes home but he doubts he is knowing Sharon is here besides he will use the side door to the house anyway so he carries her to the bathroom in the master bedroom he kisses down her neck as he puts her down and turns the shower on then takes her skirt off along with her underwear as she takes his pants off they kiss passionately as they get into the shower.

She kisses down his body then licks around the head of his dick as she slowly takes all of him in her mouth, deep throating him "fuck" he groans as she deep throats him while playing with his balls he groans as he grabs her hair and watches her as she looks up at him through her eye lashes as the water drips down his beautiful body he starts to thrust into her mouth "fuck that feels so fucking good" he says to her as he thrusts into her mouth as she meets him thrust for thrust he pulls her away then brings her up to him pinning her against the shower wall with his body kissing her passionately while entwining their hands kissing down her neck feeling her body against his "I want you" he whispers in her ear then kisses her again as he sticks his fingers inside of her thrusting in and out of her and rubbing her clit with his thumb as she moans, he squeezes her ass with his other hand as she moans and then wraps one of her legs around his waist while supporting her weight against him, he continues to finger her until she falls apart and kisses her hard then he goes to wash up but she takes the soap from him and washes down his back then his front all the way down his arms and legs then turns him around to face her as she washes his stomach to the very sexy v that leads all the way down to his dick and she washes and strokes him there as he groans then she grins at him and gives him a peck and gets out of the shower "tease" he says as he rinses off as she wraps a towel around herself.

He comes out of the shower and grabs the towel and wraps himself with it and finds her in his room laying on his bed in just a towel "fuck there is a dream come true on my bed" said Shane, she giggles as he climbs over her on the bed kissing her as she runs her fingers down his shoulder blades and his back as his muscles contract under her touch, "I don't think you need this anymore" he says as he takes the towel off of her and from behind her "well if I don't need mine then you don't need yours" she says as she goes to grab his towel he puts his hand over hers "patience love" he says softly to her with a wink then kisses her hard then down her neck to her breasts licking around each of her nipples as he leaves kisses down her body all the way to her core then licks up her slit, she lets a small moan out "you like that" said Shane as he licks her clit then all around her pussy "you taste so good baby" said Shane as he licks her clit and sucks it as she moans, he licks up and down her slit as she moans his name then he sucks on her clit again entering his fingers inside of her thrusting in and out of her pussy slowly "Shane" she moans ,"your so wet baby" he says to her as he flicks his tongue up and down her clit then around it as she moans ,"you want me to make you cum baby" he says to her as he continues to finger her he thrusts his fingers in her harder then sucks on her clit "yes oh yes " she moans as she cums he kisses back up her body, then kisses her.

"I want you so bad" she says to him in between kisses, "oh really" he says as he moves his lips away from

hers but not far just enough to where they could almost kiss and as he pins her wrists together above her

head then kisses and sucks on her neck and sticks his fingers inside of her again thrusting in and out of

her slowly "fuck Shane" she moans "your dripping wet baby" said Shane with a grin "all for me,

that pussy is all mine right" he says as he fingers her and she moans he grabs the back of hair "right" he

says then kisses her hard "yes" she says in between his kisses, he grins "good" he says to her then shoves

his hard cock inside of her then slides himself almost all the way out of her then slowly slides himself

back in and then moves in a circular motion grinding himself into her as she wraps her legs around his

waist, he still keeps her wrists together above her head as he grinds into her and thrusts in and out of her

slowly "fuck you feel so fucking good" he whispers in her ear then thrusts into her harder as she moans

he kisses her hard shoving his tongue in her mouth as she kisses him back just as hard he lets go of her

wrists as her hands entangle in his short hair while he kisses her and grinds himself into her as they both

moan one of his hands is on her hip squeezing lightly as she starts to grind into him then manages to flip

them over so that she is on top of him, she nibbles on his ear as she grinds into his dick as he holds her

hips while he meets her thrust for thrust "fuck Sharon" he groans and he bites her on her shoulder as she

moans he grabs her ass as she moves faster then entangles his hands in her hair as he

kisses her, he leans his forehead into hers as she rides him "fuck" he groans as kisses her hard then flips

them over holding back on cumming then thrusts into her again taking her hand in his entwining one of

their hands and holding her thigh in the other as he thrusts into her again "tell me when your going to

cum" he says to her as he kisses down her neck and grinds into her deeply then thrusts into her harder

and harder as he groans while thrusting into her "omigod I'm gonna fucking cum" she moans "let go

baby" he says to her as she cums he feels her walls clench around him as he watches her cum which

sends him over the edge "fuck, fuck yes" he groans in between his teeth as he cums inside of her,

squeezing her thigh and her hand that is still entwined with his they both just lay their catching their

breath then he rolls off of her and looks over at her laying on his side with one hand holding his head up

as he runs his hand down her stomach and across her hip "what" she says looking over at him "your so

beautiful, it hurts to look at you" he says to her with a grin then kisses her again, "I could say the same

thing especially those gorgeous eyes" she says to him and kisses him again "thanks" he says she cuddles

up next to him and he wraps his arms around her and they fall asleep together in his bed.

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**TRYING AGAIN**

**ANNA POV**

**ANNA V/O**

_Its been about a month since Jay said he was sorry and we have been together every day at school obliviously and after school he has been really patient about the fact that I don't want to have sex yet but the more we make out the closer we get especially at the loft when no one is there things have changed with that too, Tino gave Frozen Embryos the loft to practice at because Shane's home studio he built is finally done so that's where they go to practice._

_Jay actually picks me up for school on most days too I just wait till my mom goes to work she kind of knows about Jay but she has never met him and I don't want her too yet._

As Anna goes to open her locker a hand gets their first and its Jay of course she turns to him "hey" she says to him as she grabs a book and he grabs his book because they have now been sharing her locker, she closes the locker and he leans into her "hey" he says quietly with a grin then tips her chin up so she is looking up at him and kisses her softly then she deepens the kiss as he wraps his arm around her waist and her hands are in his hair while they lean against her locker making out "you guys are so gross" said Brianna as she comes over to her locker they both pull away from each other "yeah cuz you and Shannon aren't gross, your pda is way worse at least we don't act like we are about to fuck in the hallway" said Jay with a laugh as Shannon comes over and wraps an arm around Bri, "we don't act like that" said Brianna "yeah right yes do" said Anna with a grin, "do what" said Shannon as he gives Brianna a kiss "they are saying our pda is worse than theirs" said Brianna, Shannon grins as TJ comes up to them "oh yeah well all four of you are gross to me however seeing my sister make out with my best friend to the point of fucking is pretty disgusting" said TJ "we are not that bad" said Brianna holding Shannon's hand as it is around her waist as TJ walks away as the bell rings "boiler room" said Jay in Anna's ear then kisses her cheek as he hums to himself walking down the hall way, Anna grins "you two are so in love omg its like insane you guys need to like do it and get it over with" said Brianna as Shannon nods his head "Brianna!" said Anna with a laugh "let's go baby we got class" said Shannon, "yeah some of us can't go to the boiler room as much as others" said Brianna as she walks away "jealous much" said Anna with a grin as she walks towards the boiler room door.

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_I want her so bad it's like ridiculous she is so fucking hot and she is so awesome it's like she is my own personal goddess or something that I need to have sex with before I combust, I mean we obliviously had done some fooling around the night of our first kiss but it never happened again other than that night until the other day at the loft hands were going in places like she let me finger her again and she gave me the best hand job I ever had in my life again but still I want to be inside of her just thinking of her in my bed makes me hard._

_As I watch her come down the stairs all I could think about is her underneath me moaning my name, doesn't help she has started dressing a little bit sexier she isn't so shy anymore today she has on a short jean skirt, a black shirt and converse sneakers._

He meets her about half way and pulls her to him walking backward with her against the fence he kisses her passionately almost hungry for her sucking on her bottom lip then licking the inside of her mouth with his tongue as she does the same to him he pushes his body against hers so she could feel how hard he is he runs his hands down her body then cups her breasts rubbing them and kisses down her neck biting and licking her neck as he hears her moan which just sets his body on fire even more "I want you so bad" he whispers in her ear as he runs his hands up her thigh to her core "and I know you want me" he says to her biting his lip she kisses down his neck as he rubs her core "so wet" he says in a whisper in her ear as he moves her underwear to the side and she feels his hardness grabbing him, he groans she looks up at him biting her lip as she unbuckles his belt then unbuttons and unzips his pants then pulls his dick out and starts to stroke him, "feels so good baby" he says to her as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her his thumb rubbing her clit as he feels her boobs with his other hand they move closer to each other as he holds her by the waist with one arm as he fingers her as they make out then he hears her moaning, he feels her walls clench around his fingers "cum for me baby" said Jay as he thrusts his fingers into her a few more times as she cums on his fingers he groans as she does it she continues to stroke him then she looks up at him and gets on her knees he is still in shock until he feels her warm mouth on his dick, "fuck Anna" he says in between his teeth as she strokes him up and down while sucking his dick then lets go of his dick and deep throats him he groans as he holds her hair in his hand, she keeps going then he cant help but to thrust into her mouth as he grabs her hair tighter "fuck Anna I'm gonna cum" he says to her "Anna" he moans as he cums.

She licks the head of his dick to finish him off then stands up he grabs her and kisses her hard, "where the fuck did that come from that was the fucking hottest blow job ever" said Jay, she grins. "I don't know just wanted too" said Anna as she kisses him as the bell rings and he buckles his belt "go up first" said Jay as he kisses her she leaves and he follows shortly after but goes underneath the bleachers to have a cigarette after that "hey man" said Shannon coming to have a cigarette "how was the boiler room" asks Shannon jokingly because they break balls on Jay because Anna and him haven't had sex yet Jay has a smile on his face "why are you smiling like that I know she didn't fuck you in that boiler room because Anna isn't like that shit me and Bri don't even have sex in there anymore" said Shannon as he takes a drag from his cigarette "she gave me head dude, don't tell anyone I will fucking kill you and Anna will be pissed at me" said Jay looking at him "yeah right Catalano" said Shannon with a laugh "I'm dead serious, you know I don't lie" said Jay looking at Shannon "seriously holy shit well maybe she isn't as innocent as she looks, how was it, I know shes never done it before" said Shannon with a shrug, Jay smiles "I could fucking get hard just thinking about it you do the math" said Jay stepping on his cigarette stub, "k that was an over share but I'm guessing it was good" said Shannon with another laugh "hot, it was fucking hot the best blow job ever, she fucking swallowed dude" said Jay with a grin, Shannon laughs "k defnetily not innocent Anna anymore, now you just gotta get to the grand finale" said Shannon pushing him "you'll be like o Anna," he says loudly and other students look at him "fucking asshole shut up" said Jay shoving him "oh yes make me cum" said Shannon laughing hysterically "your so dead fucker" said Jay as Shannon takes off running as Jay runs after him down the hall as Anna and Brianna turn to look cuz they are standing by their lockers.

"what the hell is up with them" asks Anna "Shan was probably breaking Jay's balls about something they are just fucking around lover boy is fine" said Brianna with a grin, "omigod I have to tell you something" said Anna with a smile as she drags her into the girls room she looks underneath the stalls "what are you doing" said Aaron as he comes into the girls room "your finally here" said Brianna with a grin and kisses his cheek "I was with Steve" said Aaron with a grin "of course, anyway Anna spill" said Brianna crossing her arms and sitting on the window " I gave Jay a blowjob in the boiler room" she says somewhat quietly Brianna looks at her "you what" said Brianna with a big smile as Aaron grins while he puts eyeliner on "I said I gave Jay a blow job in the boiler room" she says again looking at them both "aw our Anna is crossing over to the dark side" said Brianna "so spit or swallow" asks Brianna "Brianna!" said Aaron laughing "what these things I have to know in some detail god its not every day your virgin friend sucks someone off" said Brianna rolling her eyes, "omigod shut up" said Anna, "nope answer" said Brianna , Anna sighs and blushes "you didn't, wait you did didn't you" said Aaron "omigod I swallowed okay" said Anna looking at herself in the mirror, "wow daring for the first time then I again I was slut for a long time till Shannon well speaking of boiler rooms I have a date in one right now so laters" said Brianna "thought you guys don't have sex anymore down there it was mutual agreement when you became a couple" said Aaron as he fixes Anna's makeup "we don't, doesn't mean we don't do other things down there" said Brianna with a wink as she leaves the bathroom.

"so apparently things are going good with Jay" said Aaron with a smile "yeah they are I think I'm ready" she says to him "for what" he says as he looks at her "omigod your ready too" said Aaron with a big smile "yup, I mean we have gotten this far I mean I gave him a blow job like seriously and well I mean I don't know I just want him all of him" said Anna with a dreamy look "so when, omigod we have to go shopping with Brianna like today" said Aaron "why" she asks "as Brianna would say you need sexy lingerie I mean c'mon if he is unwrapping the present it should have something sexy underneath" said Aaron with a grin "Victoria Secret today after school even if you guys aren't doing it today you need this and we need to get you to a clinic for birth control it is a must I don't care if you use condoms they could break" said Aaron "omigod you sound like Brianna" said Anna rolling her eyes "by the way I am on birth control I went to the clinic myself because I knew I would be ready soon and I wanted to be prepared " said Anna "yay this is so exciting so shopping later I will tell Brianna" said Aaron as the bell rings "omigod I totally didn't mean to skip Geometry" said Anna "just tell her not to tell anyone especially Jay" said Anna as they leave the bathroom "because like I'm not completely sure" said Anna, Aaron turns to her and looks at her "Anna honey if your not completely sure then your not ready I mean when your ready you will know just he isn't pressuring you right" asks Aaron "no not all, I just I don't know kinda nervous about it" said Anna "then take it as when it happens it will happen okay, however we are still going shopping better to be prepared" said Aaron.

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

**LATE NIGHT VISTORS **

**ANNA POV**

**ANNA V/O**

_Today we obliviously went shopping and it was fun and all but I still don't know if I am ready, I mean we have gotten pretty close I mean today I like gave him a blow job and like he liked it obliviously I mean I just figured now like Aaron said when it happens it happens._

_So I am sitting here thinking about this as I make a sandwich got home kind of late after hanging out with Brianna and Aaron talking to them about it helps but I am still obessing suddenly I hear someone coming around the back of the house which scares the crap out of me then a knock at the door, what the hell? So I look out the shade on door first and omigod it is Jay, Jay Catalano is at my door at like 11 at night._

"hey what are you doing here my mom is like right upstairs" said Anna as he comes in "oh cool food" said Jay she watches him walk in the house and eat a piece of cheese "um hi, did you come here for a late snack or is there an actual reason for this visit I mean its 11 at night and my mom is like sleeping right upstairs" she says to him, he comes closer to her and pulls her close "you look sexy like this" he says to her looking at her in just a tank top and booty shorts then he backs her into the counter and then kisses hard, shoving his tongue in her mouth as they kiss devouring each other passionately he slides his hands down to her waist then to her ass squeezing it then picks her up and puts her on the counter as he kisses her with one hand in her hair he kisses down her neck biting and sucking then to the top of her breasts just like the first time they kissed he rubs his hands on her thighs, she plays with his hair in the back of his head as they kiss then she kisses down his neck sucking his neck, "Anna" he groans in a whisper , he pulls her closer and she could feel his hardness against her core, she grinds into him, he groans again then she pulls away suddenly "shit did you hear that" said Anna, she gets off the counter and runs to the doorway.

"Anna, what are you doing, didn't I tell you this would happen" said her mother, Anna looks at the doorway from the hall and she sees Jay in the doorway "um yeah sorry mom" she says looking at her as she blocks her on the stairs "well just finish whatever your eating and don't leave me a mess to clean and don't forget what we talked about, about me meeting this Jay" said her mother "ohh, shh" says Anna covering her mouth "there is nothing to be embarrassed about if you like this boy I just would like to meet him" said her mother then goes upstairs. "fuck" she says to herself .

"that was close" she says as she comes into the kitchen "so you like me" said Jay with a grin "shut up" said Anna hitting him in the chest with a laugh turning a little red "your mother says you like me" said Jay with a smile "shut up" she says again as he grabs her, "so where were we" he says as he tries to kiss her again "Jay you have to go before we get caught and then I won't be able to see you or anyone" said Anna as he holds her waist "I just came here to tell you like Jordan is going to be out of town Friday night with the guys for some gig, so we will have the house to ourselves do you think you could like tell your mom your sleeping at Brianna's and come stay with me" said Jay with a sexy grin and kisses her "um maybe" she says looking at him "okay, I guess I will settle for maybe" he says then he kisses her once more and leaves. She grins to herself and goes to bed.

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

**AT THE LOFT**

**JAY POV **

**JAY V/O**

_I'm sitting at the loft tonight thinking of Anna as I try to work on this song for her but mainly thinking about how she might stay with me Friday night, I am hoping so and I am hoping being alone might help move things to the next level because I know she wants too and I defnetily want too but I am trying not to pressure her but I am slowly dying here and I think if I keep going with whatever happens happens theory it will happen just now I am trying to progress it a little quicker without pressuring by asking her when it will happen and all that._

_Tonight we have band practice then I will have the loft with Anna alone not that I want it to happen here because I like don't but I do want to be alone with her even if its just making out of course what she did the other day in the boiler room was like so hot I mean obliviously I've gotten a blow job before but that was like intense and like it never felt that good until her I mean that felt like so good ,omigod I need to stop thinking about this._

The guys walk in "hey man" said Shannon as he watches Jay strum on the guitar "whats up" said Jay as he watches Shannon go behind his drums then Brianna walks in and she looks at Shannon as he winks at her then he starts playing on his drums, Jay grins to himself _they defnetily just had sex because they are both like extra mushy after they had just had sex_ thinks Jay as Anna walks in he looks over at her as he puts his guitar down and gets up, he pulls her closer "so are you staying here with me after practice" he asks her as she wraps her arms around his neck "yeah" she says with a grin, he kisses her hard and passionately he has his hands in her hair grabbing the back of her hair "omigod you two just go fuck somewhere seriously" said Brianna they pull apart, Jay kisses her once more then grabs his guitar and she goes and sits next to Brianna "you two really need to do it, your boyfriend is going to combust soon if you don't give it to him actually I think you will too, jesus you could practically see the raging hormones coming off the two of you when you kiss" said Brianna, "shut up and we will I mean this weekend he has his house to himself Jordan is going to be out of town on a gig so I am like going to tell my mom I am staying at your house Friday but stay with him" said Anna, Brianna grins "I taught you well" said Brianna bumping into her shoulder "I'm not sneaking in his window" said Anna with a laugh "listen sneaking in Shan's window gives us the best sex ever of course the sex was always amazing but now I don't sneak in the window anymore Shan's dad apparently always knew I was sneaking in the window guess we aren't too quiet, he hears the headboard banging into the wall and he hears me" said Brianna with a laugh "omigod that is like so embarrassing" said Anna "not as embarrassing as what me and Shannon heard when we came in the side door, lets just say Sharon is very loud during sex and Shane's headboard on his bed was like well its amazing it didn't go through the wall" said Brianna "apparently wild sex runs in the family" said Brianna looking at Shannon who winks at her again "did you guys just have sex or something " said Anna "yeah twice in his car so glad he just got a car" said Brianna with a laugh "okay well anyway if I stay there this weekend maybe it will like happen I'm just like saying whatever happens happens, I mean I am like ready or whatever for the most part but I just want it to happen like naturally or something I mean we keep getting like closer and closer to doing it" said Anna "I think you should stop tormenting him and yourself and just fuck" said Brianna with a grin .

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

**THE FIRST TIME**

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_I can't believe Anna is really going to stay here tonight I'm actually waiting for her right now I'm trying not to like expect anything and I kind of don't, I am just going to take it as it happens I mean if it doesn't happen tonight then I guess it like wasn't meant to be but I am not going to pressure her because I don't want to fuck things up with her again everything has been going so good other than like us not having sex and as much as I want too I know that when she is ready it will be worth the wait because she is worth the wait._

_Right now I am once again still working on this song I am writing for her as I wait for her to get here so I am just strumming on the guitar as I work on the chords for the song I finally hear her coming up the stairs I didn't look up though because I really want to finish this song._

"hey" said Anna as she walks into his room, he just continues to work on the song "hey, how was shopping again" he asks knowing that's where she went not being able to figure out why again but he has been noticing that every time they fool around she has like new underwear and bras on and they keep getting sexier jesus thinking of it makes him hard, she is so hot in all of it I wonder if its like a hint that its like coming that she is like almost ready or something.

She comes in further into the bedroom and takes her hoodie off as he sees it land on the floor he just keeps strumming away on the guitar then like out of nowhere he sees her shirt fall to the ground, his heartbeat picks up but still tries not to look up right away then her Jeans fall to the ground, he slowly looks up at her from her legs up to see a red lace thong up to her stomach to her round full breasts in a red lace push up bra, _omg she is trying to torture me_ he thinks to himself then she takes the braid out of her hair and lets cascade down her back in waves "are you trying to seduce me" he asks with a grin she notices his eyes turn a darker blue as he looks at her "maybe, is it working" she asks him, he puts his guitar down and stands up then pulls her close by her waist he rubs her cheek as he backs her into the wall "yes and very well I might add" he says to her as he slides his hands down to her breasts squeezing them "so fucking well" he says quietly in her ear then kisses down her neck as he continues to runs his hands down her stomach to her hips around to her ass grabbing it as he looks her right in her eyes the whole time then he grabs the back of her hair and kisses her hard and passionately opening her mouth with his tongue so he could taste her licking all around her mouth she could feel him getting hard against her she goes to stroke his hardness but he takes her hand away and pins it to the side of her along with her other one, he looks at her with a grin then kisses down her neck and sucks on her neck as she lets a small moan out then he kisses back to her lips as he takes her bra off letting the straps slide down then he throws to the side as she takes his shirt off.

"you are so fucking sexy I want to devour every inch of you" he whispers in her ear as he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist he lays her down on his bed she tries to unbuckle his pants but he takes her hand away again "not yet not until I taste every bit of you" he says to her then he kisses her and nibbles on her bottom lip then kisses down to her breasts licking around one of her nipples as he plays with the other and squeezes her boob then pulls on that nipple causing her to moan then he does the same to the other he rubs her pussy with his hand over her underwear "mm already wet" he says to her, "how bout I make you wetter" he says to her as he sticks his hand in her underwear feeling her slits then inside of her thrusting slowly in and out of her she starts to meet his thrusts fucking his fingers as she moans, then he flicks her clit with his thumb as she lets her head fall back into the pillow he pulls his fingers out of her as she was about to cum then grins at her again "not yet for that either you seducing me only gives you sweet sweet torment" he says to her as he licks her pussy juices off of his fingers "you taste so sweet " said Jay looking at her then takes her underwear off "now don't cum or I will start all over again" he says to her as he kisses down her to her core then licks up her slit slowly "omg" she says he continues to lick around her pussy and up and down her slit then sucks on her clit really hard and shoves his fingers inside of her thrusting into her really fast "omigod yes, yes Jason make love to me please" she yells he stops and looks at her "what" said Jay " "I said make love to me Jason" she says, he groans then comes up on top of her and kisses her hard "your serious right now" he says to her she kisses him long and hard as she pulls down his zipper and unbuttons his pants sticking her hand in his pants stroking him as she kisses him, he groans she pulls off his pants and boxers as they continues to kiss "your defnetily sure about this" he asks again looking at her "yes" she says he slowly enters the head of his dick in her pussy, he looks at her "I love you" he says to her, she looks at him with shock because he has never said that before "I love you too" she says then kisses him, he slowly pushes the rest of the way into her, she digs her nails into his back as he breaks her barrier, he groans then doesn't move letting her adjust to him being inside of her, he slowly pulls out then slides back in as he kisses her down her neck.

He continues to move slowly in and out of her as she meets him thrust for thrust, he kisses her softly as she moans into their kisses "your so tight" he whispers to her as he slides out of her again thrusting into her slowly as she moans , he groans as she runs her nails down his back and she wraps her legs around his waist, he licks and sucks on her nipples as he thrusts in and out of her still painfully slow "fuck" he groans "mmm baby faster" she says to him, he grins "really" he says as he thrusts into her a little harder and faster "Jason" she moans, he kisses down her neck "saying my full name now, its that good" he whispers in her ear as he thrusts into her again and takes her hand entwining their fingers, she moans "are you getting close" he asks her , she moans as she closes her eyes "open your eyes I want to see you cum" he says to her as he thrusts into her a few more times while licking her nipples while watching her, she moans really loud as she convulses around his dick, he groans as she gets tighter as she cums "fuck baby" he says as he gets close to cuming he thrusts into her one last time "oh yes oh fuck yes" he growls in her ear as he cums.

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

**PARENTS JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND**

**ANNA POV**

**ANNA V/O**

_Today me and Jay are hanging out at my house for alil bit because mom wants to meet him but right now we have some time alone hopefully I won't get into trouble for us being here alone mom doesn't know he is eighteen I never told her I don't know how she is going to take that I mean I am fifteen he is eighteen she might not be too happy about that but too me its like no big deal age isn't anything but a number right?_

_So here we are hanging around at my house I figured we would come here early mom won't be home for a while, we haven't had time alone recently like at all we haven't had sex since the first time because we are always around people and I still don't want to have sex in the boiler room just not comfortable with that._

"so is this going to piss your mom off us being here alone" asks Jay as he turns to look at her, "I don't know but she won't be home for a while" she says to him with a sexy smile "so what did you have in mind while she isn't here" he asks as he grabs her around the waist "I can show you better than I can tell you" said Anna with a sexy grin as she kisses down his neck and sucks on his neck, he groans "well I was always better at visuals" he says as she rubs his crouch and then he grabs her by the back of her neck and kisses her hard shoving his tongue in her mouth playing with her tongue as he grabs the back of her hair, he grabs her ass and squeezes it she looks up at him then takes his shirt off and throws it to the side as she looks up at him she gets on her knees in front of him as she unbuckles his belt and un zippers his pants pulling them down with his boxers, she licks his balls and sucks on them and licks all the way up to the head of his dick swirling her tongue around it he lets a small moan slip letting his head fall back as she looks up at him through her eyelashes as she sucks his dick and strokes him with her hand then relaxes her throat to take him all in her mouth he groans when she does this "fuck" he groans while he holds her hair holding it tighter she continues to lick and suck on his dick, he thrusts himself into her mouth as she keeps going , he pulls her up "fuck, keep doing that and we will never have sex" he says to her, "how bout we continue this upstairs" said Anna taking his hand as he pulls up his pants and grabs his shirt, she takes him to her room and closes the door he pulls her shirt over her head then takes her bra off letting it slide down her body, kisses her passionately then picks her up in one swift movement and lays her on the bed as he kisses down her neck and around her nipples and kisses down her body then takes her skirt off then her underwear and kisses her thighs then licks up to her slit spreading her lips apart licking her clit then around it and swirling his tongue inside of her as she moans, he licks in and out of her until he cant take it anymore and has to be inside of her then kisses her all the way up to her lips and teases her clit with the head of his dick, "omigod, just fuck me" she says with a moan "really " said Jay with a grin then thrusts inside of her "like that" he whispers in her ear as he kisses her passionately and thrusts into her again "Jay" she groans he thrusts into her, he grinds into her then pulls almost all the way out of her and thrusts back into her again then rubs her clit as he thrusts in and out of her and sucks on her neck "your so fucking sexy" said Jay as he pulls all the way out then thrusts back into her "and I want to fuck the shit out of you like you wouldn't believe" he said to her then thrusts into her again, "Jason" she groans "yeah you want me to fuck you hard" he asks as he slows down pulling half way out so only the head of his dick is inside of her and lightly thrusts into her slowly "harder" she says in a moan, he groans then thrusts into her harder "you like it hard now huh" said Jay kissing her hard as he thrusts in and out of her fast and hard as she moans louder, "fuck Jason" she groans, "your so wet baby" said Jay in a growl as he thrusts into her again "your so tight around my dick" he bites her neck "are you gonna cum for me" he asks her pulling on her hair as he kisses her, she moans again "is that yes" he asks as he thrusts into her harder, she nods as he thrusts into her harder "fuck" she moans as she meets his thrusts then grinds into his dick, she moans his name as she cums and runs her fingernails down his back "oh fuck baby" he says as he thrusts into her one last time before he cums then kisses her.

He rolls off of her and she lays on his chest "that was so fucking good´ he says to her as he kisses down her neck and entwines their fingers "when is your mom going to be home, I don't think it will look too good if she meets me lying here naked with her daughter" said Jay with a laugh, Anna giggles "yeah I guess your right" said Anna as she gets up, he rolls onto his side to look at her as she puts clothes on "fuck I wish I could just keep you naked all the time" he says to her as she gets dressed, "alright Catalano get dressed" said Anna rolling her eyes and giving his clothes to him as he gets up and grabs her by the waist "how bout we go one more round then get dressed" he says as he kisses down her neck "no we can't" said Anna with a laugh "damn it" said Jay as he starts to put his clothes on then she turns to him "but there is always later maybe I could get my mom to let me leave for a while we could go to the train tracks" said Anna with a wink, he grins then kisses her hard.

Then they head downstairs and cuddle up on the couch to wait for her mom to get there her mom comes into the door shortly after and sees them on the couch watching tv "hi mom" said Anna they both get up "hello" said Miss Krackow, she looks over at Jay "I'm guessing you are Jay" said Miss Krackow, its nice to meet you Miss Krackow" said Jay shaking her hand "please call me Delia" said Delia.

"so how long have you guys been here" asks Delia looking at her daughter "not long" said Anna with a shrug "just waiting for you to get here so you could meet Jay" said Anna looking at Jay googly eyed "oh" said Delia "so are you guys hungry" asks Delia "yeah a little" said Anna as they follow her into the kitchen "so Jay if you don't mind me asking whats your last name" asks Delia looking at him strangely "oh um Catalano" said Jay , "well is your father's name Jordan" asks Delia "No that's my older brother not that he has never been mistaken as my father you know cuz we look so much alike" said Jay with a grin "yeah I would say so, I know Jordan I went to school with him and Miss Chase" said Delia "small world" said Anna rolling her eyes "so Jay are you in Anna's grade" asks Delia as she makes dinner "no I'm a senior" said Jay, "oh so Anna's says you and Your brother just moved here and I cant help but to notice that New York accent so what part of New York are you from" asks Delia, "well I am originally from here just I don't remember it I was small when we moved but I'm from Brooklyn" said Jay leaning against the counter, "so your only here with your brother" asks Delia, "yeah he like has custody of me well not so much now because I am 18 but our dad and mom died when I was only 13" said Jay "I'm sorry to hear that" said Delia looking at him as she sets food down for them all "its okay I mean Jordan always took care of me anyway" said Jay with a shrug "oh" said Delia

**ANNA V/O**

_The rest of dinner was mom asking Jay questions then I asked mom if I could go out for a little while with Jay she said only for a little while that she needed to talk to me when I got back so me and Jay of course went to the train tracks and well we obliviously had sex again in his car then we hung out at the loft for a while with our friends and the guys had a band practice now I am walking into my house wondering what she is going to talk to me about._

_I walked in to see her sitting on the couch with a book in her hand she looks up at me and closes the book so I sit across from her._

"so what did you want to talk to me about" asks Anna looking at her "well I would like to know why you didn't tell me that Jay was 18 and that his last name was Catalano" said Delia looking at her, Anna looks at her like she is crazy "so what if he is 18 before you know it I will be 16 its really not a big deal and why is it a problem that his last name is Catalano" she asks crossing her arms over her chest "well if he is anything like his brother then your only going to get hurt in the long run Anna, I've seen some things with Jordan Catalano he has never stuck to one girl and I can't imagine his little brother being any different , Jordan Catalano used to go out with Misses Chase he broke her heart so many countless times in high school I don't want the same for you" said Delia, "I know the whole Angela and Jordan story mom and they are together now she practically lives with them" said Anna rolling her eyes "well I don't know if I want you seeing this Jay" said Delia "what! No way are you doing this to me I am seeing Jay , you are not taking that away from me" said Anna getting up "Anna I am your mother if I don't want you with him then that's it" said Delia "yeah right if you don't want me with him because of his brothers mistakes then that's totally not fair and I am not going to not see him for anyone" said Anna as she stomps up the stairs with her mom following her "you will listen to me I don't want you with him" said Delia, "whatever I don't care what you say I will see him" said Anna, "no you won't young lady, your grounded" said Delia out of desperation "for what, I didn't even do anything whatever I don't care what you say I will see Jay anyway we go to school together" said Anna "well that could change, I could always send you to Chicago to live with your father and you could go to private school that would keep you away from him" said Delia looking at her ,"I hate you, you ruin everything " said Anna and slams the door in her face.

**CHAPTERN TWENTY EIGHT**

**ROCK BOTTOM**

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_As I walk towards Anna's locker I see her sitting on the floor crying with Brianna next to her along with Aaron, what the fuck is going on so I jogged over there._

she gets up fast and throws herself into his arms he wraps his arms around her and looks at the other two he moves away a little and looks at her "whats wrong" he asks looking at her "everything, my mom doesn't want me to see you because of your brother because of the things he did to Angela in high school and because your eighteen" said Anna sniffling "wait what, I thought everything was fine last night" said Jay, "yeah right so did I, till I came home" said Anna, he kisses her forehead "you want to go somewhere to talk" asks Jay "yeah" said Anna they look at the other two "don't worry we'll cover for you guys" said Shannon, Anna and Jay turn to walk away as Jay entwines their hands as they walk down the hallway to his car.

They get into Jay's car and he looks over at her "so whats going on" asks Jay as he rubs circles on her hand with his thumb " she doesn't want me with you she told me if she finds out I am with you she will enroll me into a private all girl's school in Chicago where my dad lives" said Anna looking at him "are you kidding what did I do that was so wrong I mean I know I'm older or whatever but not by much and like what my brother did or does is his business" said Jay madly "so wait are we like breaking up" asks Jay nervously "I don't know I don't want to break up but I don't want to go to private school either I love you Jay but what do we do" said Anna "I can't decide that for you I mean we could like I don't know hide us seeing each other" said Jay looking at her "and how long do you think that's going to work for" said Anna sniffling "I don't know I mean do you want me to talk to your mom" said Jay ,she shrugs they sit quietly for a minute "look we will figure it out okay I mean for now we just have to like see each other without getting caught I mean she can't tell you, you can't go see your friends so like we can meet up at Bri's or whatever" said Jay "yeah this isn't going to get complicated" said Anna sarcastically he looks over at her "I don't care if it gets hard or complicated Anna, I love you and we will figure it out okay" said Jay, she kisses him hard and passionately they make out the rest of first period.

When the bell rings they walk back towards the building and into school.

They go to Anna's locker as they see their friends hanging out over there "hey did you guys figure things out" asks Brianna "not really, we have to keep things on the DL for now " said Jay with a shrug "well we will help you guys" said Brianna holding Shannon's hand as they all nod in agreement.

The rest of the day is uneventful and they act as if nothing happened that morning even though they both knew everything was about to change.

**ANNA V/O**

_My mom is truly trying to ruin my life I mean she told me this morning I am not grounded but I still better not see Jay behind her back or she will send me to private school in Chicago I haven't spoken to her like at all and for the last few weeks I have gone to Brianna's house and hung out there with Jay it has limited our alone time a lot because it was the least risky way to see each other but this weekend I am going to tell my mom I am sleeping at Brianna's house and Jay is going to stay there too so we could be together all night and day._

_I am going to have Jay drive me to the corner of my street then walk the rest of the way home hopefully mom never figures out that Brianna's brother is one of Jay's best friends and band mate as we got to my street corner the more depressed I got._

"your quiet" said Jay softly as he pulls over to the street corner "sorry I just hate this sneaking around its like ridiculous you know" said Anna sadly, Jay reaches over and touches her face "if it's the only way I could see you then I will do it every day" said Jay with a grin and then kisses her softly then she deepens the kiss, grabbing the back of his hair with her hand as they make out, he kisses down her neck "we had like no time alone " said Jay as he kisses her "yeah but today the guys wanted to have band practice" said Anna in between kisses "too bad all I wanted was you" said Jay as he rubs her inner thigh up to her core "I want to make love to you so bad and we haven't been alone like at all and it sucks because your so fucking gorgeous and I want you so bad" said Jay kissing her passionately then she gets up and straddles him in the driver seat knowing no one could see in the car really because the windows are tinted dark.

She nibbles on his earlobe and sucks on his neck "fuck that feels so fucking good" he growls as she continues to do it then grinds into him "fuck me" she says to him in his ear , he groans "you have to be home like soon" said Jay "so I'll tell mom I was watching a movie or doing homework" said Anna as she kisses down his neck and starts to unbuckle his belt "here I thought you were the innocent one yet here you are your going to lie to your mom about being late because you want to fuck me in my car" said Jay as he kisses her, "shut up and fuck me" she says as she sucks on his neck and starts to play with his cock, he growls then rips her underwear off actually ripping them in half off of her "you know I did like those underwear" said Anna with a laugh "yeah too bad, get in the backseat" said Jay looking at her, she climbs into the back as he follows once they are in the backseat they practically rip off each other's clothes, he kisses down her neck grabbing her breasts as he slides inside of her they both groan "fuck" he says as he thrusts into her "I want to feel all of you every inch of that fucking pussy" said Jay into her ear as he grinds into her pussy and she moans "I love when you talk dirty" said Anna in his ear as she nibbles on it, "really that's cuz your just as fucking kinky as me" said Jay as he thrusts into her harder making them both moan as they kiss licking the inside of each other's mouths, she meets his thrusts as she moans "fuck yes" she moans as she cums as he continues "I want you to fucking cum over and over and over" said Jay in between thrusting into her and grinding his dick inside of her "he flips them over so she is on top of him "ride my fucking cock" he says to her as she grinds into him "yeah fuck that feels so good baby, your so fucking wet" said Jay as he rubs her clit, she throws her head back as she rides him while he rubs her clit "yes baby" she moans as she rides him then he takes her by her hips and bounces her on his dick over and over as she moans then he slows them down again so she is grinding her hips with his as they both moan he grabs the back of her hair "fuck me baby like however you want too" said Anna into his ear as soon as she said it he flips them over "fuck you how I want too really let's just say I am thankful for my big backseat right now, turn over" he says to her, she looks at him, he grabs her hair tighter, "I said turn over" he growls again then he turns her over still with his hand in her hair he thrusts his dick back inside of her hard "you want me fuck you how I want" he says in her ear as he has her against his chest "I want to fuck you hard and I want you listen and do exactly what I tell you" said Jay as he licks down her neck and takes his dick out of her "don't cum until I say you could, if you cum before I say you could I will punish you and I am your master remember that" said Jay in her ear in a dominate voice turning her on more than ever, he thrusts himself back inside of her hard then pulls out of her and thrusts into her again as she groans he grinds his dick inside of her "fuck yes your so tight, your pussy feels so good around my cock" said Jay as he squeezes her hip then thrusts into her harder, she moans he pulls her hair "remember what I said" he says to her as he fucks her from behind "yes I do" said Anna as she feels him thrusting into her, he pulls out of her then sits her on his face and licks her pussy, swirling his tongue in and out of her like it was his last meal, devouring all of her juices as she moans his name and tries not to cum "omigod can I please cum" she says as he licks her pussy, he pushes her down and gets on top of her then holds her wrists together above her head "not yet" he says to her as he enters her slowly then thrusts in and out of her slowly as he groans "fuck" he growls as he fucks her harder, he kisses her hard then grinds into her as she whimpers "omigod please Jason" she says "you want me to make you cum" he asks her in her ear quietly, she groans "do you" he asks as he grabs her by her hair "yes" said Anna in a moan "yes what" said Jay " what are you supposed to call me" he says in her ear as he bites her neck "yes master" said Anna. "fuck" he growls "I'm gonna make you cum so hard all over my fucking dick" he growls to her as he rubs her clit and fucks her harder, he kisses her as she moans "cum now" he says to her as he grinds into her pussy, "Jason" she moans loudly he thrusts into her again as he groans "fuck Anna" he groans as he cums with her.

Jay lays on top of her for a minute as they catch their breath "fuck that was incredible" said Jay as she looks at him seeing the drips of sweat going down his abs which turns her on again "fuck what time is it" she says "unfornately time for you to go walk home which sucks" he says as he hands her clothes to her then laughs "sorry about your underwear" said Jay with a grin "yeah it's a good thing I am wearing a long enough skirt where you cant tell I don't have any on" she says as she gets dressed then runs a brush through her hair that Jay keeps in the car for her.

"alright I guess I will see you_ then they hear a horn honking they turn to see Anna's moms car, thank god they are both at least dressed and in the front seat but still she knows she is in trouble "shit" said Anna looking at Jay "drive" said Anna "what I am not driving away from her are you crazy " said Jay "no I mean just drive to my house" said Anna so he drives towards her house.

Anna gets out of the car and so does Jay surprising Anna, she turns to him "go Jay seriously its ok" she says as he leans against the passenger door "no its not Anna if shit is going to hit the fan then I am going down with you" said Jay taking her hand as her mom pulls into the drive way "what the hell Anna I told you to stay away from him apparently you want to move" said Delia "I am not moving nor am I leaving Jay" said Anna with her arms crossed "Misses Richardson look I don't want to be blamed for my brothers mistakes I want to be with Anna and I'm not my brother at all and what he does really isn't any of your business" said Jay looking at her "yeah well you being with my 15 year old daughter possibly having sex with her is my business" said Delia "Anna go to your room now or I swear I will have him arrested for being with a minor" said Delia, "your such a fucking bitch" said Anna then kisses Jay passionately right in front of her mother "I love you" said Anna then she goes towards the house as Jay just looks at her mom then gets back into his car.

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_FUCK! I can't believe this we got caught out now I have no idea what is really going on at her house as I wait for her to text me to let me know if she is ok ,I sit in the living room well actually pacing in the living room till I hear my phone go off that's when it happened I got the worst text ever Anna telling me that we were over because if she continued to see me her mother would have me arrested and that she was being shipped to some private school in Chicago and to live with her dad._

_FUCK!_

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Shannon knocks on Justin's door being volunteered to tell him about Anna moving hoping he already knows as he knocks no one answers but it was unlocked it usually is so he walks in and sees Jay sitting on the floor staring at the wall that now has multiple holes in it "I take it you know" said Shannon looking at Jay as he still just stares "Jay" said Shannon going up to him if he wasn't blinking he would have thought he was dead he just sat there staring so Shannon sat next to him not saying anything.

**SHANNON POV**

**SHANNON V/O**

_Pretty much the way I saw him that night scared the shit out of me he didn't speak the entire night he just sat there and stared at the holes in the wall when Jordan and Angela got there and saw him, I told them what happened Jordan tried to talk to Jay but he just got up and went to his room so I followed and told Jordan I would keep an eye on him for the next few weeks because Jordan and the rest of residue are going to be out of town doing gigs so I am staying with Jay because well he is scaring all of us._

_Anna left for Chicago the next day, Jay couldn't even go say goodbye because Anna refused to see him not wanting him to get into trouble, the first week was beyond scary he wouldn't talk ,eat or have band practice he would just go to class usually and then all of sudden it took a turn for worst he started getting into trouble at school for fighting, smoking pot and he was at let's bolt drinking or was at the loft getting wasted by himself there was a few nights were I had to go to lets bolt to pick him up because he couldn't drive home or where I stayed at the loft with him along with TJ._

_Tonight is one of those nights everyone is at the loft right now, he is still not being normal he is drinking like always beer after beer the problem is that he could be a mean drunk so sometimes me and TJ just stay out of his way but still keep an eye on him._

"Jay man maybe you should slow down on the beer" said TJ looking at an already wasted Jay, "why do you care, no one should care" said Jay "because we are your friends" said TJ walking up to him trying to take the beer away but Jay was quick and put the bottle down and pinned TJ to the wall "don't touch my beer or me got it, I don't need friends, I don't need anyone" he says then drops TJ to the ground and walks away just as TJ then grabs him and pins him to the wall "listen Catalano I'm tired of this fucking shit with you, look at you man all you do is fucking start fights and drink, smoke pot, you look like fucking shit, dude she is gone there isn't anything that you could do to change that so stop fucking up your life she wouldn't want you to do that" yelled TJ then lets go of Jay and walks away but not far till Jay pushes him "fuck you, you don't know shit" said Jay madly "I know I'm tired of watching you wallow in self pitty and drink yourself to death every fucking night when was the last time we did a gig or had a band practice when was the last time you even fucking picked up your guitar" said TJ getting in his face again "when was the last time you weren't up my fucking ass dude" said Jay going around him then plops on the couch "you know what forget it I'm out" said TJ leaving the loft as they all turn to look at the door when it slams shut "whatever" he says to himself drinking his beer that's when Shannon comes at him quick and takes the beer right from his hand and throws it at the wall shattering glass everywhere Jay gets up into his face "what the fuck with you two you guys aren't my dad or my brother " said Jay pushing him "what are you going to fight me now Jay, you going to hit your best friend now" said Shannon as they stare at each other as Brianna comes over to get in between them before they hit each other and regret it in the morning but Shannon puts her behind him "stay out of it" he says then Shannon turns back to Jay "you know what man your one of my best friends that's why I fucking threw that beer that's why I took it a way that's why TJ tried too because we fucking care about you fucking up your life okay, is this what you want to be fucking drunk every night to be like your fucking father a fucking violent alcoholic" said Shannon that's when Jay took a swing at him and cracked him across the jaw "fuck you, fucking best friend, I don't have best friends I've known you two for like 6 months okay you know nothing about me so don't act like you know me or my father" said Jay then he walks out as Shannon is still on the ground, Brianna sits over Shannon making sure he was okay as Jay walks out of the loft.

As Jay gets outside he lights a cigarette as Jordan appears "whats goin on TJ called me said your being a dick well his words were a drunk asshole" said Jordan looking at him "so whats your point are you going to get on my case too might want to go check on Shannon first he is laying on the floor in the loft for getting on my case" said Jay then Jordan looks at Jays hand that it was swollen from punching someone who was probably Shannon " you fucking hit your best friend" said Jordan just as Shannon walks out of the loft he turns to them, "yeah he did, well according to him he doesn't have best friends so whatever, Jay do me favor call me when your not an asshole anymore" said Shannon as he and Brianna walk to Shannon's car.

"that's it lets go now" said Jordan madly, "go where" asks Jay with a laugh "where you haven't gone since we moved here" said Jordan as he walks towards his car, he stops short because Jay wasn't following him "Jason you have 10 seconds to start following me or I am throwing your ass over my shoulder and putting you in the car myself" said Jordan, Jay grins "yes okay dad" said Jay still not moving, Jordan goes towards him and throws him over his shoulder "asshole put me down, I'm gonna fucking puke" said Jay as Jordan swings him over his shoulder putting him on his feet just before Jay starts puking in the parking lot, "its great getting fucking hammered huh, puking in the middle of a parking lot, punching your best fucking friend in the face and saying fucked up shit, get in the car when your done" said Jordan madly.

After Jay was done he got in the car and Jordan gave him a bottle of water "here drink it" said Jordan as he starts the car and drives "where are we going" asks Jay "I think you need a fucking reality check and there is only one way to give it to you and that's to bring you somewhere that I know you avoid all the time" said Jordan , Jay looks at him knowing he is talking about their dad and Mom's grave, they are buried there in three rivers.

He pulls up to the graveyard "this is so fucked up man, you know I don't come here to see them, I hate it here" said Jay looking out the window "yeah well I think its time you face it and what better time then when your starting to turn into Anthony Catalano the drunk that abused us for years a good time to see our mother who is dead because she couldn't take him anymore" said Jordan as he got out of his car and waited for Jay to get out, Jay sighs then gets out because he knew if he didn't Jordan would stand there till he did.

As he got out Jordan walked ahead of him that's when Jay noticed he had flowers with him for both their graves "when did you get flowers were you planning to come here this time of night tonight" asks Jay as they walk "yes to talk to them, I come here when shit hits the fan like right now with you because lets face it man your at rock bottom" said Jordan looking at him as they get to their graves.

Jay watches Jordan put the flowers down on their graves "you talk to them not like they could hear us" said Jay with a shrug Jordan turns to him "they can and yes I really believe that" he says but sees Jay on the ground against the tree crying "I can't be here man this is fucked up" said Jay, "no its not, its me giving you a reality check, keep drinking Jay and your gonna be here with dad from driving drunk like a dumb ass and getting yourself killed or your going to hit even more rock bottom and take your own life because lets face it your almost at your breaking point and we already had to bury our parents the last thing I want to do is bury my brother, the only family we have is each other man, this shit needs to stop" said Jordan almost crying as Jay is still crying "it just sucks they are gone man, dad was a dick but like he got sober for a while we had good times then he just went rock bottom that night again and had the car accident and was killed, mom she gave up, she couldn't take him anymore so she killed herself ,his drinking got worse when she was gone now they are both gone and now the one person I love other than my own flesh and blood is gone, why does everyone I love leave" said Jay in tears getting up "I cant take this I gotta go" said Jay getting ready to walk away, Jordan grabs him and pulls him into a hug "not everyone leaves Jay, I'm still here bro" said Jordan as Jay hugs him back they don't know how long they hugged all they know is they did for a while.

The car ride back was quiet Jordan let Jay think about everything as Jordan thought about everything that happened in the graveyard.

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

**YOUR ALL I NEED**

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_Tonight has possibly been the longest night of my life as I lay here in bed I think about everything that's happened about what I did to Shannon and TJ how I was such a dick how I said they weren't my best friends when lets face it they are they've stuck by me even though I've been at my worst drinking every night, fighting, hitting Shannon which I will apologize to him for it and to TJ because I was a dick to him._

_Then I think about Anna about how she wouldn't want me to do what I'm doing about how fucking much I miss her, how I am ready to find a flight to Chicago to find her because I need her, I sit up in bed and grab my guitar and the notebook with my music in it, I started writing this song that I thought of about Anna of course, I mean I know I was working on a song for her but I just thought of a better one, she would be the reason for me to pick up my guitar that I haven't touched in a few weeks now possibly almost a month at this point all the days mush in together with no beginning or end the only time I know the day is over is when I pass out from drinking all night._

_Then suddenly the doorbell rings what the fuck, who could be here at this time of night its like 1 am so I ran downstairs thank god my brother isn't here he slept at Red's to give me time alone._

_I opened the door to see the one person I've been dying to see Anna standing in front of me soaking wet from the rain god if I am dreaming I never want to wake up because the only time this has happened is in my dreams._

He looks at her as she looks at him "hey" is all she says he doesn't say anything back he just grabs her and pulls her into his arms and hugs her then picks her up as he hugs her as he slides her down his body, he touches her face just to make sure she is really there then kisses her softly cupping her face then puts his forehead against hers looking into her eyes just his sky blue eyes staring into her green eyes "I had to see you, I couldn't take it anymore" said Anna, he grins "I know the feeling" he says quietly both of them not even caring that the front door is still opened "I missed you so much I have been so fucked up without you" said Jay with tears once again in his eyes as she has them in hers "I'm lost without you" said Anna kissing him softly as the kiss deepens, he backs her into the door closing it and locking it.

He presses his body against her leaning down kissing her caressing her tongue with his own both silently deciding that talking can wait he stops kissing her and takes her hand bringing her upstairs to his room once they are in his room he closes the door, she kisses his upper back and across his shoulder blades as his breath catches in his throat as she does it, he lets a small groan out she comes around him kissing his shoulder and looks up into his eyes as he looks down into hers, she kisses his chest and then up his neck to his cheeks and eyelids back to his lips, kissing him softly as he pulls her closer to him, he lifts her shirt over her head as they continue to kiss passionately tasting each other like it was their first kiss she runs her nails gently down his back to his stomach then rubs his hardness, he groans as she continues to rub him as he kisses her down her neck turning them around walking them backwards towards his bed as he unclips her bra sliding it off of her and throwing it to the ground as she pulls down his sweat pants and boxers then strokes him once again he grunts as he kisses her then picks her up and lays her down on his bed and pulls her sweatpants and underwear off throwing them to the ground then just looks at her beautiful naked body then at her beautiful face burning the memory of her in his head then gets on top of her kissing her passionately.

He places wet kisses across her chest to her nipple licking around her nipple then flicks it with his tongue as she moans then he gently blows on her nipple making it harder then devours it again and does the same to the other, he kisses down her body to her thighs leaving kisses and nibbles on her inner thighs as he makes his way to her core spreading her lips apart and licking her clit slowly licking around it then sucking on it gently then licks inside of her swirling his tongue around and around devouring her as she moans his name holding his hair as he groans as he licks up her juices more turned on then he has ever been by her and she turns him on more than any girl he has ever been with.

He finally kisses up her body to her lips he looks into her eyes "I love you" said Jay as he cups her face "I love you too" she says, he kisses her again "I want to make love to you so slowly and devour every inch of you" he says to her as he kisses down her neck finally entering her as they both groan he thrusts into her slowly as he kisses her, he thrusts in and out of her as she scratches down his back slowly, he grunts "fuck that feels good" he whispers in her ear as she scratches up and down his back then he thrusts into her a little harder but still slowly then pulls out slowly and thrusts back into taking her thighs and wrapping them around his waist so he could go into her pussy even deeper they both moan as their breathing gets heavier and heavier they meet each other thrust for thrust as she moans his name over and over he grinds into her and takes her hand and entwines it with his above her head, he moves in a circular motion as they both groan "fuck Anna" he growls in her ear and squeezes her thigh, he knows he can't hold back much longer he thrusts into her a little harder letting a few grunts out, she moans louder "oh Jason" she moans as she scratches down his back a little deeper throwing him over the deep end as he cums with her with a grunt and a growl then he lays his head on her shoulder even though they are both sweaty from a very long session of making love for the first time in a long time he finally rolls off of her as he brings her closer to him she lays her head on his chest while he strokes her hair with his other hand "that was amazing" she says to him looking up at him "its always amazing with you" he says to her with a smile as she lifts her head up putting her hands on his chest and laying her chin on her hands as he looks at her and she looks at him "yeah its pretty amazing with you" said Anna, "so how bout you tell me how you got here" he asks with a grin, she grins "well I couldn't take not being with you anymore so I kind of took my dad's credit card and booked a plane ticket online then flew to Pittsburgh and took the bus to three rivers I just got in tonight I came right here I had to walk from the bus stop" said Anna, "why would you walk you could've called me I would've picked you up" said Jay "well I wanted to surprise you" she says to him with a smile then kisses his nose "god I missed you more than you will ever know Anna" said Jay as he kisses her softly "yeah me too, so what have you been doing since I haven't been here" she asks "if you mean have I been with anyone else you should know me better than that and the answer is no I love you too much to even care about other girls" said Jay "you know me too well but anyway so what have you been doing" she asks again, he sighs and decides to tell the truth "I hope you don't get mad but I haven't been doing too good, I've been fucking up majorly I've been getting drunk every night, fighting, my friends probably hate me because I was the biggest dick in the world tonight because I was so cocked earlier, tonight was rock bottom I punched Shannon in the face for talking shit about my dad and throwing my beer bottle against the wall to take it from me and I told TJ that they weren't my best friends when he tried to take the bottle away, he left then Jordan came to the loft and brought me to the graveyard to see my parents I don't think I have ever cried the way I have tonight in my whole life" said Jay, she looks up at him with tears in her eyes "don't cry baby, I'm okay" said Jay "yeah well none of that shit would've happened if my bitch of a mother didn't move me to Chicago, this is all my fault" she says sitting up, he sits up and holds her "no its not its my fault for being an ass for thinking I could solve my problems by getting drunk, speaking of your mom she is going to flip when she knows you are here" said Jay "whatever I want to be here with you and with my friends not in some stuck up town in a private school with no friends and with my rich dad as much as he cares about me and is better to be with, I want to be here" said Anna.

They talked most of the night till they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**ANNA POV**

**ANNA V/O**

_I woke up the next morning in his arms listening to him snoring softly I turned around and looked at him sleeping peacefully at his long eyelashes almost touching his cheeks his chest rising and falling as he slept, how beautiful he is even when he is asleep, he is the most amazing person I know he is my best friend other than Bri and Aaron I know he would do anything for me, I know that if I hadn't come here he would have flown to Chicago to get me eventually I feel so bad about how fucked up things got for him not that it was much better for me I locked myself in my room every day after school and didn't come out again till the next morning, barely ate or slept, the only reason why I did sleep was to dream of him, I finally couldn't take it anymore so at my breaking point I stole my dad's credit card booked a flight here then put it back into his wallet while he was asleep I stole some money for the bus ride to three rivers, I never stole anything in my life let alone from my family but I was desperate._

_My only concern is getting caught and getting Jay into trouble not that he would care but I care but right now I just want to be with him and last night was amazing making love to him was amazing even more amazing then the first time which is crazy because I never thought we would ever beat the first time but last night was beautiful and then talking for hours too was amazing finally he stirs in his sleep so I layed back down acting like I was asleep._

He shoots up straight sucking in a breath then turns to look and sees that none of it was a dream she is really there and last night it was real, they made love and talked all night and she is still here sleeping beautifully.

**JAY V/O**

_When I woke up I sat up straight so fast its amazing I didn't get dizzy then I turned to look next to me half afraid that she wasn't going to be laying there and it was one of my many dreams about her but she was next to me sleeping the most amazing beautiful girl in the world and she was finally here, last night was the most amazing night of my life if I thought the first night we slept together was amazing last night was like beyond cloud 9, I never knew sex could feel how it does with her that it could be beautiful like that and loving and downright fucking hot at the same time more than anything though it was beautiful I mean I've obliviously heard of making love to someone is supposed to be the most amazing experience in your life compared to when it is just someone you like just fuck but I never experienced it until her I never made love to someone hell I never even said I love you to anyone till her._

_I never thought I would even know how to like love someone like that god if I could make love to her all day I would but at the same time talking to her all night was amazing if I thought she was my own personal goddess before I defnetily know she is now she is my goddess beautiful, pure and amazing in every way so I layed back down and kissed her shoulder as I watched her when she started to stir and looked at me with that beautiful smile, I am in heaven on earth._

"sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he says to her as she looks up at him "well at least I know it isn't a dream because your next to me" said Anna with a grin, "so you dream about me" said Jay with a grin pulling her closer "every night" she says with a smile and blushes "what kind of dreams" he asks with a bigger smile "shut up I am not telling you" she says blushing more "you don't have to I already know, so how bout I give you something to dream about" he says to her as he reaches down to her pussy stroking it "mm so wet already" said Jay as he kisses her as they make love again that morning.

Finally they get out of bed as they get down the stairs they see Jordan and Angela come in to the house they both stop short when they see Anna behind Jay "hey guys" said Jay uncomfortably "um hey yourself you mind telling me whats going on here because last I knew she was in Chicago" said Jordan concernedly, Jay looks away "Jason can I talk to you in the other room" said Jordan looking at him really serious "um okay" said Jay they walk into the kitchen.

"what the hell is going on does her mother know she is here or did she run away" asks Jordan looking at Jay as he leans against the counter in front of Jordan "she ran away I guess you could call it that I mean she like flew here from Chicago to see me" said Jay looking at his brother "are you serious so your telling me no one knows where she is" said Jordan running his fingers through his hair and turning the other way then back around "Jason do you have any idea how much trouble you could get in, she is a minor she left home and came here over night from what I could see, your eighteen do you know that her parents can have you arrested" said Jordan with a sigh "Yeah I do what's your point, look I didn't make her come here okay she just came last night at like 1 am and I am not making her go home, dude you should know what this shit feels like I mean I've seen you without red for like years and it was not too pretty you were like miserable forever and like I've seen you with her now and like your way better now then you ever were and now you've seen both sides with me the way I was last night and who I am when she is with me, dude I cant live without her" said Jay looking at him "and I'm not making her leave" he says then walks out of the room "lets go to Bri's house I'm sure she is dying to see you" said Jay as he takes her hand and takes one last look at Jordan.

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**MAKING THINGS RIGHT AGAIN**

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_I decided to bring Anna over to Brianna's knowing she would want to see Brianna and Aaron and well because I have two best friends I should probably do damage control on because I was so fucked up last night before Anna showed up._

"OMG! You're here I missed you so much" said Brianna giving Anna a huge hug as Aaron joins in the hug, as they go downstairs to see TJ playing around on his guitar Jay stops short and sighs then walks towards TJ "hey man" said Jay with his hands in his pockets TJ looks up at him "Hey" he says "look I just want to say like sorry about being a dick last night and well for the last few weeks" said Jay "look man I was just trying to be your friend and I really hope she finds a way to stay because I don't want to ever see you how you have been again and I know you love her but fucking up your life isn't something she would've wanted" said TJ as he gets up "I know man, I'm just glad she is here whatever comes with it I will deal with it I don't care what I have to do to be with her but are we good man" he asks, TJ grins "I never thought I would see the day where Jason Catalano would be in love with a girl" said TJ, Jay looks over at Anna with grin "yeah well things change" said Jay as they bump fists "so is Shannon gonna be around I have big damage control there we had a fight last night I punched him in the face" said Jay looking at TJ "you hit him, dude you really have damage control you took a swing at your boy" said TJ with a laugh "no he isn't coming here today so I suggest you get your ass to his house and apologize" said Brianna as she walks away with Anna giving Jay a look.

"I take it she is pissed at me because like if looks could kill I would be dead right now" said Jay as he watches them leave "yeah she is, how bout you go to Shan's and I will tell Anna you will be back in a little while" said TJ, "good idea, laters" said Jay as he leaves.

**AT SHANNON'S HOUSE**

As soon as he got out of his car he could hear Shannon drumming from outside it sounded like he was drumming to one of the songs residue plays that Kings and Queens song but he shrugs and walks to the door and rings the bell and Shane answers "well well if it isn't Catalano from what I've gathered you're the reason why my son has one of hell of bruise on his face and why he has not left the basement all day and is going ape shit on his drums for the last 6 hours, good thing I play drums because if I didn't I would probably want to kill him" said Shane letting him in "so do you hate me because I hit him too" said Jay as he walks in "no, when people drink they tend to act stupid especially Catalano's believe me I've seen it plenty of times with your dad and your brother now go down stairs and get my boy off his drums and out of the bat cave" said Shane with a grin "you got it lewis" said Jay as he walks down the stairs into the basement.

Shannon doesn't see him or hear him at first so Jay grins and grabs the electric guitar near him and turns the other amp on and just catches up to Shannon's beat and then Shannon looks at him but continues to play till the song is over when it is he takes a sip of water and looks at him "you get better and better on those drums every time I hear you" said Jay "yeah well I am extra good when my best friend is a dick and punches me in my face" said Shannon with a grin , Jay grins " I'm sorry about bein a dick and your face" said Jay, Shannon grins "dude don't worry about it my jaw isn't made of glass just don't drink anymore man" said Shannon "well I gotta get back to TJ's Anna's there" said Jay, Shannon nearly chokes on his water "wait Anna is in town when did that happen" he asks "oh yeah no one told you yet" said Jay with a grin "always the last to know everything" said Shannon with a shrug "well last night at like 1 am she showed up at my door she ran away from Chicago like used her dad's credit card to get a plane ticket back here to be with me, she like ran away to be with me" said Jay sitting down and playing the guitar as they talk "wait she ran away here to be with you dude you could get in so much shit for this especially if your sleeping with her that's like icing on the cake" said Shannon "I know my brother said the same thing but I like don't care I love her dude whatever comes with that I'll deal with it" said Jay with a shrug.

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

**TROUBLE**

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_I drove back to Brianna's with Shannon behind me in his car, thank god both my friends are like fine with me now even though I have been a dick for like weeks just as things seemed to be falling into place other than figuring out me and Anna's situation but then I pulled up to TJ and Brianna's house to see cops there fuck, ANNA. I got out of my car as fast as I could and ran to the house._

But before he even gets into the house an officer stops him "are you Jason Catalano" he asks looking at him "yeah why" he asks looking at him just as Anna comes out of the house being dragged out by her mother "Jay" she says as she tries to go to him crying "Anna" he says as he grabs her hand but is forced to let go "Jason Catalano you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Anna Krackow you have the right to remain silent everything you say will be held against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you cant afford one we will provide one for you" said the officer as he puts the handcuffs on him "what I didn't kidnap anyone" said Jay as he watches Anna's mom get her daughter in her car.

**At the police station **

Jay sits in the room with an officer "Mr. Catalano we are going to start off with the question of whether or not you did in fact kidnap Anna Krackow like her mother is saying" said the officer "no I didn't kidnap her she showed up at my door last night at 1 am, I even asked her how she got to three rivers she said she took her dads credit card to make flight arrangements and took some money to take the bus to three rivers to see me, she ran away to be with me, her mom sent her away to Chicago she didn't want to go, she sent her away because of me because of my brother Jordan something about him what he did when he was younger to his high school girlfriend she thinks I am like him that I will hurt Anna and I wouldn't and because I am older than her" said Jason

"well Jason, I have to say you are eighteen and she is fifteen if her mother doesn't want you with her and you don't have permission to be with her you can get in trouble for that but if there is a conflict of interest and her father is okay with it then you will not get into trouble as for right now we can let you go because whatever charges Anna's mother tried to put on you have been dropped but please try to leave Anna alone for now until all of this is settled" said the officer "I'm sorry I cant just ignore my girlfriend and not see her, we love each other and if that means I have to go sit in a cell for the weekend till court I will if it means going to Anna's house and talking to Miss Krackow myself I will too she has no reason to hate me I did nothing wrong to her daughter other than the fact I am eighteen and I am Jason Catalano again I am me not Jordan Catalano" said Jason, the officer just looks at him "am I free to go" he asks "yes" said the officer and watches him walk out .

Jordan is sitting there waiting along with Shannon and TJ "don't even say I told you so" said Jay looking at Jordan then walks by them and they go to Jordan's car and to TJ's house, Jay doesn't say a word just goes in his car and leaves and heads to the loft.

Once at the loft he grabs his guitar and starts to play the song he has been working on for Anna after being there for about an hour the loft door opens he doesn't bother to look up because its probably just one of the guys "hey" his heart drops and he looks up to see Anna, he gets up and grabs her and gives her a hug and kisses her "what are you doing here, how did you get out" he asks looking at her "my dad" said Anna "what" said Jay "My dad is the reason why you weren't in a cell Jason" said Anna "wait I don't even know your dad" said Jay looking at her "yeah well after I told him why I came here and apologized for using his card he asked me about you and I told him everything well he wants to meet you" said Anna turning around to see an older man coming up the stairs to the loft in a suit what looks like to be an expensive suit, " Dad this is Jason Catalano" said Anna "hello Jason" said "hi Mr. Krackow" said Jay shaking his hand "please call me Brian" said Brian "call me Jay" said Jay with a grin "no problem" said Brian with a laugh "um thanks for like not having me put into a cell" said Jay "well my ex-wife has a tendency to over react but I would like to say my apologies on her behalf she shouldn't have had you arrested I had told her Anna had ran away back here not that you kidnapped her, I knew nothing about you until I got here" said Brian "its okay" said Jay, "So Anna tells me you play guitar and your in a band" said Brian looking at him "yeah I sing lead in my band Frozen Embryos, I can really play anything I know how to play piano but I'm not fan of it, I can play drums but I don't like them ,guitar is my thing really same as brother, he taught me how to play" said Jay "your brother taught me how to play guitar" said Brian with a grin "you know my brother" said Jay "yeah we went to highschool together I tutored your brother in English Lit, we became pretty good friends, lost contact over the years though, I have to say you look just like him when he was in highschool" said Brian with a grin "yeah I get told that a lot so do you know how to play any other instruments" asks Jay "yeah violin and piano" said Brian.

**JAY V/O**

_I never thought I would ever like or meet a girl's father but Brian is way cool we have been at the loft for a while now just talking and laughing with Anna well me and Brian somehow ended up playing music together and I have to say he is a really awesome guitarist apparently he is a music producer which I have to say is like so awesome I guess that's why he has a lot of money well that and because he has two production companies one here in Pittsburgh from when him and Anna's mom were together and the one he made in Chicago any how we have been playing together for a while now I even told him how my brother still is in a band with Shane and Tino but they are called Residue._

"Catalano you here" said Shannon coming in as he hears the music then he stops short to see Anna and this other guy playing guitar with Jay who he is assuming to be Anna's dad who surprisingly isn't kicking Jay's ass for being with his daughter this guy has to be cool for Jay to get along with him "hey man whats up" said Jay "just had to talk to you about this gig that I found" said Shannon looking at all three of them especially Brian "oh this is Anna's dad Brian" said Jay with a grin "hey I heard you guys playing your pretty good" said Shannon to Brian "thanks" said Brian "so whats this gig your talking about" said Jay "well this is like major dude I guess Pike Street is having this contest thing they are going to be doing open mike nights every weekend till spring they are picking bands to play in this big music fest up in Pittsburgh for this like production company it's a touring fest this spring after we graduate it starts touring I am talking tour bus the whole nine" said Shannon excitedly, Brian grins "that's my production company that puts on that festival, it's a big deal for musicians to play for that" said Brian "holy shit you're the the Brian Krackow as in Krackow music production, Anna Krackow what an idiot I should've known you were related, its so cool to meet you man" said Shannon shaking his hand.

"how do you know who he is" asks Jay with a laugh "my dad knows a lot about music production you know that" said Shannon "really who is your dad" asks Brian "Shane Lewis, I think he has been to your company before when you have demo classes for producing music he just built his own studio in his house" said Shannon "yes Shane is the drummer for Residue" said Brian "yeah and I am the drummer for Frozen Embryos" said Shannon "yeah Residue they are good, I've seen them play before" said Brian with a grin "you've seen my brothers band play they just got back together over the summer I thought you lived in Chicago" said Jay

"well I am a music producer and back in the day I used to see Tino, Jordan and Shane play all the time and when I first opened my company I lived here in three rivers and sometimes I would go to the local clubs scope out the bands around town I just kept myself unknown because most musicians started to know me around here" said Brian "so about pike street though I mean that's like where all the best bands in town play including my brother's band do we even stand a chance at getting into the fest" said Jay "dude we are getting really good if we really like put all of our time into it well a lot of time we could be awesome we just have to play at pike street like every weekend to get noticed" said Shannon "you don't know until you try son" said Brian to Jay as he gets up and takes the guitar off of him "well I gotta get going" said Brian .

"wait before you go I like want to know whats going to happen now with like Anna and me I mean are you taking her back to Chicago" asks Jay "well I thought you would have figured it out by now and no I am moving back here to live in my house here in three rivers where I used to live when me and Anna's mother first divorced and well Anna's is going to move in with me" said Brian "are you serious" said Jay excitingly looking at Anna as she smiles at him and nods, he takes her hand and pulls her up from the couch hugging her and kisses her forehead "well I will see you all later and Jay I will be at Pike Street watching the bands hope to see you guys there" said Brian as he walks out "you will" said Shannon.

"Well I'll let you two lovers be alone I have to go get Bri" said Shannon as he walks out and closes the door, "so your staying" said Jay with a grin "yup" said Anna and kisses him, he pulls away and leans his forehead into hers "your dad is super cool by the way" said Jay with a laugh, "I know" said Anna with a shrug "so now what" said Jay "well we do have the loft to ourselves" said Anna with a grin "god I love how you think, we have a lot of time to make up for and twice in two days isn't enough" said Jay as he locks the loft door, they make love for most of the time they are there.

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

**CHASING CARS**

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_After finding out Anna is staying in three rivers it was like a big weight had been lifted off of our shoulders like we could finally be together drama free so of course to celebrate we stayed at the loft for some alone time and had sex for like hours okay maybe like 2 hours but it was the best sex ever as always anyway now we are just laying on the couch together in the loft naked with just a blanket over us just holding each other._

_We are in complete silence but a comfortable silence as she plays with my dog tags on my chain and the ring on it too I am just laying here once again thinking about how much I love her and how happy I am that she is here with me again god I was such a mess without her, she really is my best friend and again my own personal goddess I don't know why I keep thinking that like she is a goddess but like to me she is, she is amazing and beautiful just like a goddess and those eyes are like goddess eyes or something, god I never thought I would ever sound like this I never thought I would ever be in love that I would ever want a girl other than for the obvious but her I want her in every way possible._

Breaking him out of his thoughts Anna looks over at him "where are the dog tags and ring from, where did you like get them" asks Anna as she plays with the chain they are on, he grins "I knew you would ask someday" said Jay with a laugh "well I mean you never take them off" said Anna "well the dog tags are from my dad from his days in the service he gave them to me the year he died well the dog tags on this chain, he gave it to me during his sober days before he hit rock bottom again before the accident and all that and the ring was my mom's its kind of funny she gave it to me that same year before she died that year was like such a hard year anyway she gave it to me and told me that dad gave it to her when they were like teenagers its like a promise ring, I kinda laughed because it was like why would you give your thirteen year old son your promise ring I thought it was weird I even told her that but she said that it was like a family heirloom that my grandpa gave it to my grandma then my grandma passed it to my dad to give it to the girl he loved and so on I still don't get why it was given to me and not Jordan she said because she gave Jordan something else another ring of hers that was another family heirloom if I had known what I do now maybe I could've stopped her from killing herself I mean I believe that's why she gave me and Jordan heirlooms from her family and the Catalano family I mean it was her favorite ring but anyway its just like special to me she told me when I give it a way to explain what the ring means and now that you like asked" said Jay he takes off the necklace and takes the ring off of it and then puts the necklace back on then turns to her, Anna looks at him and the ring and she has never really seen it close up it has hands with a heart in the middle and crown on top of the heart "so what does it mean" she asks "the hands means friendship, the heart means love and the crown means loyalty and well like I want you to wear it, I mean I love you with every fiber of my being Anna and I want you to have it because no matter what I will always love you so will you like wear it" he asks shyly looking at her with his ice blue eyes, she looks at him with tears in her eyes "you really want to give this to me I mean are you sure I mean the ring is special to you and all I don't want you to give it to me and like regret it or something" said Anna, he kisses her before she continues to ramble "yes I am sure I wouldn't give it to you if I wasn't, I love you and she said to give it to my true love or whatever" said Jay as he takes her hand and puts it on her left ring finger "perfect fit" said Jay with a grin "are you saying I'm your true love like your first love" said Anna with a smile "Anna I never loved anyone before you only my brother who is family so its defnetily not the same thing I never even told anyone I loved them till you" said Jay then kisses her "I love you Jason Catalano" she says then kisses him passionately which leads to them having sex again.

**ANNA V/O**

_After Jay gave me the ring I was even more in love with him I mean he gave me something so special to him I still can't believe it, things have been so great with us and my dad is like in love with Jay I swear and Jay like loves my dad they play music together in my dad's studio all the time even the other embryos come over too, Jay wants to learn about producing music now too, tonight is their gig at pike street and they are excited and scared shitless they have been practicing like constantly._

_Anyhow I am at Brianna's right now getting ready to go to pike street and see the guys._

"earth to Anna" said Brianna looking at Anna as she stares at the ring Jay gave her "what" said Anna "omg Anna seriously he gave it to you like 2 weeks ago time to come back to the real world its not an engagement ring it's a promise ring" said Brianna rolling her eyes "it was his moms its special" said Anna with a smile "god you two love birds make me want to puke I mean me and Shan aren't even as bad as you two and we were fucking for a year before we even got to a relationship status" said Brianna "oh shut up are you ready to go or what" said Anna as she checks herself in the mirror "yeah lets go see your lover boy and mine of course too" said Brianna with a grin.

**PIKE STREET**

**JAY POV**

"what the hell is taking them so long to get here" said Jay as they sit at the table waiting for the girls "dude chill they are on their way Bri just text me, jesus your worse than me" said Shannon rolling his eyes "please Lewis your all over my sister like constantly" said TJ rolling his eyes "yeah well I didn't give any promise ring or whatever I mean I love her but I think I would freak her out if I did that" said Shannon "yeah who would've thought we would see the day where Catalano gives a girl a promise ring and is in love" said TJ with a laugh "shut up, it's a special ring I mean I've had that ring on my chain since I was thirteen besides my dad gave it to my mom when they were younger than me" said Jay "there's the girls end the promise ring talk" said Shannon as they come over "hi baby" said Shannon giving Brianna a very long lingering kiss "ok this is barf city I'm out I need to find me a girl to leave with later, have fun love birds" said TJ as he walks away.

Shannon pulls Brianna close "you look so fucking hot tonight, I want fuck you right now" said Shannon in her ear as he grabs her ass then kisses her again shoving his tongue in her mouth they continue to make out "okay wow lets go dance before I puke I don't really want to watch my best friends grope each other" said Jay taking Anna's hand.

**SHANNON POV**

**SHANNON V/O**

_I know I give Catalano shit about the promise ring but I think its cool he did that I mean cuz it was like a family heirloom and all but I just don't think its necessary or whatever so as we have this debate the girls finally walk in and jesus I swear I've never seen Bri look so hot in my life I mean she is always fucking hot but tonight shes blow my fucking mind out of this world hot, she has on this black tight mini dress low in the front and black over the knee boots and a white jacket over it but as she comes towards us she takes the jacket off and I swear I want to fuck her so bad right now just devour every fucking inch of her._

_If I don't stop thinking like this I am going to be hard all night of course I decide to let my hormones take over and kiss her like full on making out to the point where Jay and Anna walked away, that's the thing me and Bri have like no shame we will make out like crazy wherever we are._

They finally pull away "we sure know how to clear the table" said Brianna looking up at him "well I think maybe we should take it away from the table" said Shannon with a wink "really what exactly are you suggesting" said Brianna leaning her body against his bringing her hand down to his crouch grabbing him "is somebody a little excited" said Brianna biting her lip "you really are a fucking tease" said Shannon kissing her "no I keep my promises, lets go dance" said Brianna pulling his hand "I kinda can't move right now, I have this biggest fucking boner in the world thanks to my tease of a girlfriend" he says with a grin "I think maybe she should do something about it" said Shannon with a grin, she takes his hand and stands in front of him and brings him to the bathroom and pulls him into the stall and kisses him long and hard then unbuckles his belt and unbuttons then unzips his jeans "what you want me to fuck you here in this stall" he says with his whole body against her "if you want it as bad as you say you will fuck me in this stall because I have to say Lewis you look pretty fucking hot too tonight" said Brianna, he grins "you have no idea what you just got yourself into I am going to fuck you so hard" said Shannon running his hands down her body then he reaches under her dress and takes her thong off and shoves them in his jeans pocket "I think I am going to need those back" said Brianna "and maybe if you're a good girl I will give them back" said Shannon with a sexy smile "turn around and put your hands on the wall, don't move your hands off that wall" said Shannon as he lifts up her mini dress, he grabs her hair "your such a dirty fucking whore teasing me like that out there I think you need to be punished for it, you think I should punish you" said Shannon as bites her neck hard "yes I do" said Brianna "what are you supposed to call me" said Shannon biting her neck harder then sucking hard on her neck "yes master I do" said Brianna "you've been a bad girl" said Shannon he rubs her ass then spanks her hard as she groans then he rubs her slit with one finger "so wet already does me spanking you make you wet" he growls "yes master" she says "did I say you could speak" said Shannon between his teeth and slaps her ass harder "now your not a loud to cum till I tell you can, if you cum I will punish you with my belt not my hand" said Shannon as he thrusts his fingers inside of her and moves his fingers in circles inside of her "you like that when I stick my fingers inside that wet pussy" he says then takes them out and rubs her clit, she groans "speak" said Shannon "yes master I do" said Brianna as she tries not to move her hands "don't move your hands or I will use my belt on that fucking sexy ass" he says then thrusts his fingers inside of her then rubs his dick against her pussy and takes his fingers out of her and rubs the head of his dick against her entrance and against her clit "fuck your so wet such a wet dirty whore, are you my dirty whore, Speak" said Shannon

"yes I am your dirty whore master" said Brianna then he thrusts his dick inside of her and grinds into her pussy "fuck you feel so fucking good" then he pulls all the way out of her and thrusts back into her harder and repeats but rubs her clit, she moans louder he feels her tighten around his dick, he pulls out of her "don't you dare cum bitch until I say you can or without asking" said Shannon as he grinds his dick into her pussy, he spreads her legs further apart for more access to her pussy and goes deeper inside of her thrusting into her harder growling and groaning as he thrusts inside of her pussy then he puts his hands around her neck lightly "you like that fucking whore, you're a dirty fucking kinky bitch huh you like when I fuck you hard" he whispers in her ear, she moans and nods then he thrusts into her harder.

"like that, is that hard enough for you" he says between his teeth as he pulls all the way out then thrusts into her again then takes her boobs out and squeezes them and pulls on her nipples as he fucks her "does that fucking hurt" said Shannon as he pulls harder on her nipples "speak" said Shannon "yes master it does" said Brianna "good" said Shannon then rubs her clit harder , she moans louder "master can I please cum" she asks "you want me to let you cum bitch" he says as he thrusts into her again, she groans he rubs her clit again "mm your clit is all swollen and your fucking dripping wet" he turns her around and keeps his hand on her throat but takes his dick out of her and is right in her face then he pulls her hair to have her looking up into his green eyes "you want me to fucking let you cum, you could cum when I cum" he growls then picks her up and shoves his dick inside of her and fucks her harder as he groans and she moans "fuck Bri, fuck yeah" he growls as he shoves himself in and out of her over and over again

"cum baby I want you cum hard all over my fucking dick" he whispers in her ear as he gets closer to cuming himself, he rubs her clit holding her up with one arm "Say my fucking name when you cum fucking dirty whore, you got that fucking bitch say my name" he growls in her ear, he rubs her clit faster "fuck Shannon omigod yes" she yells as she cums then just before he is ready to cum he takes her off of him then grabs her hair "get on your fucking knees" he says to her, she gets on her knees and looks up at him "open your mouth" he says she does as told then he pushes her head closer to his cock and puts the head of his dick in her mouth and Jerks off into her mouth "fuck yes aww yeah fuck Bri" he growls as he strokes himself emptying himself in her mouth as she swallows then she licks some cum off the head of his dick, he groans, he lets her get up then he kisses her hard "Seening you were a good girl here's your underwear but don't think we are done yet wait till we get to my house later, you'll be screaming my name even louder" said Shannon and kisses her again then they leave the bathroom.

As they get out of the bathroom Jay comes towards Shannon "where the hell were you we have to go on stage like soon" said Jay then he looks at Shannon's cheesy grin "guess you went to your car" said Jay with a laugh "no actually we went in the bathroom stall and boy was it fucking worth it" said Shannon with a grin "the bathroom stall you guys really have no shame well just so you know there was talk about a couple having dirty sex in the bathroom" said Jay with a laugh, Shannon shrugs not like we never fucked in public before "once we fucked in let's bolt in the lounge it was so dark no one even noticed" said Shannon, Jay laughs "lets go horny bastard we need to go on stage" said Jay shaking his head they get back stage and TJ comes towards them "where were you man" then looks at his cheesy grin "in your backseat with my sister so obvious with that grin' said TJ shaking his head "actually no, you know that rumor about the couple getting down and dirty in the bathroom" said Jay, "oh god you fucked my sister in the bathroom, you two are fucking kinks for sure" said TJ with a laugh as they get ready to go on.

"up next we have a new up and coming band here at Pike Street, here is Frozen Embryos singing two new songs said the manager The audience claps "hey guys our first song tonight is a called Crawling" said Jay

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming/confusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_Controlling/I can't seem_

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_(TJ) without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me_

_Distracting/reacting_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_

_It's haunting how I can't seem..._

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

The audience cheers loudly "guess you guys liked the song glad to know that" he says with a laugh "this next one is for a special person in my life it's called Chasing Cars I know it sounds fucking completely weird but it's a metaphor if you want to know what means ask me later" said Jay with a laugh.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_(He looks right at anna)_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

They go backstage after they are done "dude you did fucking awesome out there" said Shannon with a grin "so did you guys" said Jay with a shrug "no you sang like even better than normal I never knew you could sing like that you been holding out on us" said TJ with a laugh "those songs were fucking amazing Jay" said Jordan coming backstage because Residue is up next "you gave us a tough act to follow" said Shane patting him on the back "and you keep playing drums like that your gonna be better than me" said Shane "hey I learned from the best besides jamming out for 6 hours at a time is a good workout" said Shannon with a laugh "wait you been practicing 6 hours a day" said Jay "like after band practice" said TJ "Yup if we want to go big we have to be on top of our game and from what I gather Jay has been practicing too" said Shannon "no those songs were just rewritten a few times Crawling I wrote after I hit rock bottom when Anna left and finished when she came back Chasing cars I've been working on for like a months" said Jay just as he feels a tap on the shoulder and sees Anna "hey" said Jay, she didn't say anything she just grabs him and gives a very hard lingering kiss to the point of wanting to take her into the bathroom he pulls away "I take it you liked the song" said Jay with a smile, "it was beautiful" said Anna "okay puke city laters I'm going to go find Bri we have unfinished business so I'm going home" said Shannon with a wink "you guys are like sex addicts" said TJ shaking his head as he walks away and Shannon walks away.

"so you want to leave" asks Jay pulling her closer kissing her neck and grabbing her ass and backing her up into the wall making out with her, kissing down her chest "whoa you two take it somewhere else" said Jordan with a laugh.

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

**AT THE CATALANO RESIDENCE**

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_Once me and Anna got back to the house we decided to just watch tv, I am glad she is allowed to stay the night with me, its great having her dad actually like me it's a big plus._

As they sit there Anna flipping through the channels and stopping at The Notebook "are you kidding I am not watching this" said Jay with a laugh "yes you are I am the guest" said Anna with a laugh as she puts the remote down on the coffee table Jay snatches it and changes it "hey!" she yells as she tries to grab the remote he holds it up high where she cant get it "c'mon just let me watch it " she says with a sad face "not going to work on me Anna I am not sitting through that" said Jay she sighs and moves from him and sits on the other side of the couch "hey where you going" said Jay with a grin, she looks at him with her eyebrows raised "ahh silent treatment till you get your way" he laughs as he stays laying down then she gets this devilish grin on her face and crawls towards him running her hands up his thighs "cut it out, you could be a tease all you want I am still not putting it back on" said Jay as he watches her run her hands up his inner thighs trying to keep himself calm "really" she says as she gets closer to him as she sees him getting hard "well it seems to be working in other areas" she says as she runs her fingers across the elastic waist of his boxers where she could just about see the head of his dick, she goes to rub his dick but he catches her hand "yeah well I am a 18 year old guy and my girlfriend is running her hands up my thighs and teasing the shit out of me that might cause for excitement in other regions but I am still not putting the movie on" he says to her as he lets go of her hand "really" she says as she touches the head of his dick rubbing the pre cum over the head of it , he growls, she bites her lip and she kisses down his neck and nibbling on his earlobe then kisses him long and hard as he grabs the back of her head kissing her just as hard then she takes the remote and pulls away to go to the other side of the couch and puts the movie back on "you think your clever huh" said Jay then gets on top of her and tickles her as she giggles "not so clever now huh" said Jay as he takes it back then kisses her "c'mon please just watch it Jay" she says as he pulls her next to him on the couch so that they are laying down and grabs the blanket on top of the couch "fine you win and its just to get you to shut up and maybe I could get some kind of reward for it later" he says wiggling his eyebrows at her, "maybe if you're a good boy" said Anna with a grin as Jay wraps his arms around her and kisses her head.

He watches her watch the movie "I know your staring at me" said Anna with a laugh turning to look at him "yeah I am because I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world" said Jay kissing her gently "alright Catalano you don't need to charm me anymore" said Anna just as Jordan and Angela walk in to see them laying on the couch "he can't help it Anna he is a Catalano after all" said Angela, Jordan grins "she's right he can't" said Jordan as he walks into the living room "ah see you got stuck watching this too" said Jordan with a laugh "yeah after being teased till she got her way" said Jay sarcastically, "it works every time" said Angela with a laugh "yes it does" said Jordan "lets let these two love birds finish watching this, I am not sitting through this one again" said Jordan as he goes up the stairs followed by Angela.

"how bout we go upstairs and say fuck the movie" said Jay kissing her down her neck and rubbing her core "no its almost over" said Anna as she turns to look at him "exactly and I am sure you have seen it a million times" said Jay as he kisses down her chest "I forgot to tell you how hot you look in my clothes especially this cut out tank top and I am loving the free access right now" said Jay as he reaches inside of the cut out and grabs her breast and plays with her nipple "and you being only in a cut out shirt and booty shorts is highly distracting kind of like that first night at Brianna's" he says with a grin as he brings his hands inside of her shorts rubbing her clit then thrusting his fingers inside of her pussy, "and your already wet baby" said Jay as he rubs his hardness against her leg "and your already hard" said Anna with a laugh "yeah it would be ashame not to do anything right now" said Jay as he flips her over on her back and kisses her shoving his tongue in her mouth as he holds himself up with one arm and fingers hers with his other hand, he kisses down her neck "but we are on the couch shouldn't we go upstairs" she says in between heavy breaths "babe I am not making it upstairs and no one is going to come downstairs" said Jay as he rubs himself against her lifting her shirt up and licking around her nipples then sucking on her breasts as he plays with the other then he pulls her shirt over her head and throws it to the ground as she scratches down his back, he groans "I love when you do that it makes me fucking wild" said Jay as he thrusts his fingers inside of her and rubs her clit with his thumb as she moans softly , she kisses him and takes his sweatpants and boxers off and takes his dick in her hand strokes him as he fingers her then he kisses down her body spreading her legs farther apart, he plays with her clit with his tongue sucking and licking it repeatedly as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her as her moans get louder he licks inside of her swirling his tongue in and out of her devouring her burying his tongue inside of her.

Finally he kisses up her body and kisses her full lips and down her neck then thrusts inside of her as they both groan he wraps her legs around his waist as he thrusts in and out of her torturingly slow as he kisses her neck and chest then back to her lips again as she holds the hair in the back of his head as he thrusts in and out of her a little bit faster and she meets him thrust for thrust as they both moan in each other's ears, he thrusts into her harder "I love being inside that wet pussy" he whispers in her ear as she scratches down his back deeper than before "fuck mmm yeah scratch down my back fucking feels so good" he whispers as she meets his thrusts "Jason" she moans, he groans "fuck I am almost there lets cum together baby" he says to her as he thrusts a few more times "I'm gonna cum baby oh Jason" she says, he growls in her ear as she digs her nails into his back as they both cum together.

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

**THE NEW GIRL**

**TJ POV**

**TJ V/O**

_Today just like any other day in school boring as hell, I'm sitting in English class listening to fucking Shakespeare like who cares about this dude seriously I don't even understand like half of it hence why I am barely passing English so I am just sitting in the back of the class making myself unknown by sketching in my notebook then the class door opens and Miss Chase stops reading so I look up anyway the princepal comes in followed by possibly the hottest fucking girl I have ever seen or been with before she was completely different from most girls you could just tell she had this long dark brown hair and see through blue eyes and I mean that literally like brighter than Catalano's eyes, ivory skin that looks so fucking soft then I looked at her black tight skinny jeans, these combat looking boots, a white beater with a black bra underneath and a black jacket, this girl is defnetily different she also had these sexy full lips and she wore very thick eyeliner kind of a smudge look she also had a silver nose ring a small one and a small diamond just below her lip, she was very punk looking but still femine._

"lets welcome Kiley to the class, you could go take a seat Kiley I will fill you in on the class later" said Miss Chase with a warm smile.

**TJ V/O**

_Kiley, love the name of course I am still looking at her I watch her walk towards me then sit down right next to me my heartbeat quickened as soon as she sat down well actually when she walked in the room then towards me this has never happened before girls never have this effect on me, I look her up and down then she takes her jacket off and hangs it on the back of her chair, holy shit this girl has a half a tattoo sleeve on her arm fuck she just got hotter I wonder where else she has tattoos, my dick twitches just thinking of it fuck I haven't even touched her and I'm fucking turned on okay this is fucking completely weird I am acting like Jay and Shannon._

_I try to calm myself before the bell rings so I look away this is possibly the longest class ever I want this girl bad, I start bouncing my knee up and down then finally the bell rings, I get up take one last look at her and leave the class room after class was finally over I decided to do what I do best hit on her well talk to her whatever you want to call it, I wait outside of the classroom for her to come out._

"hey" said TJ looking her up and down as she comes out of the classroom "hey" said Kiley as she starts to walk, he walks with her "I'm TJ," said TJ with a grin "Kiley" she says as she stops at her locker he leans against the locker next to hers "so you need someone to show you around school I would be more than happy too" said TJ with a grin, she closes her locker door "no I'm good" she says as she starts to walk away he continues to walk with her, she stops short "I'm really not into stalkers" she says with an attitude "who said I was stalking you" said TJ looking at her "gee I don't know you were staring at me throughout class like you wanted to fuck me right then and there then you continue to follow me after I told you I was good and I didn't need any showing around" said Kiley giving him a dirty look , "wow attitude I like it" he says with a wink "whatever" said Kiley and continues to walk.

"dude I don't think that girl was interested" said Shannon with a laugh "apparently, she has one of hell of an attitude problem" said TJ and stalks off as Jay comes up to them "whats his problem" asks Jay as they lean against the lockers "new girl turned him down, very harshly I might add" said Shannon with a laugh as Jay laughs "whats so funny" asks Brianna as she puts some books away as Anna cuddles up next to Jay "new girl turned TJ down" said Jay as he kisses Anna "Kiley is kind of like me" said Brianna "so she is a bitch too" said Shannon with a laugh as Brianna hits him in the chest "keep talking like that and we wont go to the boiler room" said Brianna getting close to him "really I think we will" said Shannon turning them around so she is against the locker then kissing her "okay wow lets go babe" said Jay with his arm around Anna as Shannon and Brianna continue to make out against the lockers.

As that is going on back in School a very aggervated TJ walks towards the bleachers alone to have a smoke talking to himself, of course he gets there and there she is underneath the bleachers smoking 'fuck" he says to himself then he shrugs and goes there anyway needing a smoke "you really don't take a hint' said Kiley taking a drag of her cigarette "actually this is a public smoking area so I am not following you don't flatter yourself' said TJ lighting his cigarette "whatever" she says he looks down at her as he towers over her "what is your fucking problem" said TJ standing over her "you and your overly confident self" said Kiley.

He grins "overly confident really I'm not the one assuming that people are following me " said TJ getting closer to her standing over her "could you get any closer" said Kiley "cant get close enough sweetie" said TJ with a wink , she rolls her eyes "don't roll your eyes, your face is to pretty for that" said TJ with a smile "your so annoying" she says as she ducks around him and goes to go back inside "hey keep playing hard to get , I like this game " said TJ with a smile "yeah too bad I'm not playing any game asshole" said Kiley "ooh that hurt baby" said TJ as she walks away.

**LATER THAT DAY AFTER SCHOOL**

**TJ POV**

**TJ V/O**

_As I lay on my bed thinking about Kiley throwing a small basketball up in the air ,why the hell is she so fucking bitchy and difficult ,why the hell am I so interested this is like so weird I feel like I am Jay or Shannon like I am fucking obbessed okay maybe they aren't obbessed just in love or whatever however I am not in love I don't even know her I just think she is fucking hot really hot but really bitchy and for some reason it intrigues me even more ,omigod whatever I need to take a shower and head to band practice, technically I don't need the shower but I am so fucking horny from looking at her and dealing with her attitude I need a cold shower or something ._

_So I grabbed a towel and jumped in the shower and let the warm water beat on me still thinking of her of course now I am now just thinking of her naked and like underneath me ,kissing her everywhere every inch of her beautiful ivory skin, her moaning my name as a fuck the shit out of her, fuck I want her, I start to stroke my dick thinking of all the things I want to do to her, the way I want to eat her fucking pussy out how I want my dick inside her so bad as I stroke myself faster trying not to groan as my mind takes over all of my dirty thoughts finally I feel it coming fuck yes as stroke myself faster till I finally cum._

_I wash myself off finally getting out of the shower I look at myself in the mirror fuck I am now jerking off to this one girl that's never happened actually I don't even remember the last time I even jerked off I mean usually if I want it I go to lets bolt and find a girl or call one of my fuck buddies or whatever works but right now all I want is her, fuck! This is ridiculous! _

He comes out of the bathroom in just a towel hanging around his hips when suddenly he sees Kiley coming up the stairs he had to do a double take he looks at her and she stops short and looks at him staring at his body "well if it isn't Kiley so your stalking me now" he asks with a smart ass grin "actually no I came here to hang with Bri and Anna" she says still looking over his body.

"yeah whatever keep pretending you don't want it" said TJ with a grin as he goes into his room_, she so wants it she was like staring at my body he thinks to himself with a grin._

**KILEY POV**

**KILEY V/O**

_Okay so far its been an interesting first day at a new school I really wasn't excited about moving to this town because lets face it isn't Pittsburgh I mean I am used to being in the city area not a suburban town like this but whatever my mom had to relocate for her job well for the new hair salon she decided to open but it wasn't a bad first day I mean I met Brianna and Anna at school they are cool so are their boyfriends I mean the guys are in a band along with Bri's brother which is cool because I am in a band too, my band and Frozen Embryos are playing tonight but I guess the Embryos are having practice at some loft in a little while. _

_Then there is Brianna's brother who has been hitting on me and annoying the shit out of me since I met him, I mean I walk into English class and he is staring at me like he wants to fuck me right there anyhow other than all that I decided to head to Brianna's house to hang out with her and Anna for a while we are all going to get ready together to go to Let's bolt tonight so I had my clothes with me and all that as I make my way up the stairs to Brianna's room the bathroom door is right in front me when it opens TJ comes out with just a towel around his hips and that's when my heart starting beating fast I mean granted he is annoying and overly confident but I have never been one to lie he is hot and I am now in full view of how hot he is ,olive toned skin with toned muscles in his arms, muscular chest, complete washboard stomach all the way to a very defined v, his body is fucking hot and he is tall very tall I would say about 6'5 or so he fits the whole tall dark and handsome thing, beautiful dark brown eyes, short dark hair and both arms have tattoo sleeves ,his lip is pierced too which is pretty sexy and I am trying so hard not to stare right now but I mean seriously he is naked with a towel just hanging on his hips then he of course says something to irritate me but whatever he is hot but I am so not giving into this thing with him there is no way I am letting him win and sleeping with my girlfriends brother it is like I don't know probably wrong or whatever so I watch him turn his very muscular back at me with a nice cross on it a big one that takes up his entire back._

**THAT NIGHT**

"so we only got one song tonight guys too many bands tonight more than usual" said Jay as they go behind stage "yeah sucks but whatever" said TJ as he sits and tunes his guitar then looks up and there she is again looking sexier than today in tight ripped jeans all the way to the thigh like not those normal destroyed denim jeans these had holes where you could see the ivory skin of her thighs but instead of the white tank top she had a red corset top pushing her perfect breasts up and black boots, he gets up and looks at her he sees her talking to two guys but it didn't look like she was flirting or anything but why is she backstage he waits for the other guys to walk away then goes up to her "you sure your not stalking me, you seem to be everywhere I am today" said TJ from behind her she turns and looks at him "actually I am backstage because my band is performing tonight seening you need to know everything" said Kiley rolling her eyes again 'I told you don't do that your too pretty to roll your eyes like that so your in a band" said TJ with a grin as she leans against the wall "yeah I am, I'm the lead singer actually" she says "do you know that just made you even hotter than what you were to me today when you walked into English class" he says to her leaning into her once again each hand on the side of her head against the wall she looks up at him "that's nice, I don't really care and again do you really need to lean into me like this" she says "why does it bother you when I am close to you' said TJ with a grin "actually it bothers me you don't understand the fact that I am not interested in you' said Kiley as she notices him leaning into her more "really I think its bullshit, I saw how you were looking at me when I came out of the bathroom in a towel, I think you are very interested as matter of fact I think you want me just as bad I want you, I could prove it" said TJ with a sexy grin then licking his bottom lip "and how are you going to prove it" she asks with an attitude, he grins cockily and he takes one hand and slowly moves it down her arm then down the curve of her body to her hip rubbing circles on her hip with his thumb as he kisses up her neck, sucking on her neck gently as she starts to breath heavier "see your not making me stop" he whispers in her ear as he continues to kiss her neck, biting her neck gently as she tries not to make a sound but he could hear how heavy her breathing is that he has her turned on so he continues to tease her by whispering in her ear while kissing her neck and rubbing circles on her hip bone underneath the edge of her corsette "just admit I'm turning you on right now" he whispers in her ear as he kisses her neck then bites her neck, she could feel him smiling as he whispers in her ear again "that you want me fuck you so hard, you want me fuck you into next week" he whispers in ear and continues to kiss then licks down her neck pulling her closer, "mmmm you taste so fucking good, I really wish you would just let me make you fucking cum, even though I am almost positive your pussy is probably wet right now" he says then kisses her neck one last time and he could still hear her breathing is ragged, he looks at her and her eyes are closed "there I think I proved my point" said TJ with a grin as she just stands there trying to calm herself down opening her eyes , he grins at her then kisses her neck once more and pushes away from the wall "laters" he says as he walks away not looking back at her as she stays leaning against the wall with her eyes closed again "fuck " she says to herself.

"who's that' asks a voice next to her and its her band mate Alex "what oh he goes to my school he is Brianna's brother TJ" she says fastly "well from where I was standing it looked awfully friendly over here as matter fact I think I saw the hormones flying off the both of you' he says with a laugh "trust me Alex there is no hormones he just doesn't take no for an answer" said Kiley trying to hide the fact that he actually had her turned on, very turned on "yeah well persistence is key baby girl" said Alex with a grin "so was that hormone city or what that guy seriously wants fuck you" said Frankie with a laugh "omigod shut up" she says as she walks to side stage to watch the embryos perform "she so wants to fuck him" said Alex with a laugh "shut up Alex I heard that and no I don't" said Kiley as she stands there watching TJ mainly and again he is even hotter because he is in a band and plays guitar.

They listen to the Embryo's set as they come out Kiley backs into the wall to give space from her and TJ as he comes off the stage he winks at her "good luck" he says with a smirk then goes from backstage towards the bar to sit.

**KILEY V/O**

_Omigod how am I supposed to sing with him sitting like right there not to mention the song I am singing tonight is about my last boyfriend who is a complete dick but whatever this is my first performance here it has to be good I mean music is my life so I need to forget about this whole thing with TJ okay so I didn't admit to my band mates and very good friends that TJ is hot and there was hormones flying so what, not like we did anything I mean he barely touched me but jesus how the hell did he get me that turned on by whispering shit in my ear by touching my arm the slightest touch then the small kisses on my neck oh god it was sexy omigod stop thinking like this Kiley just take a deep breath._

"hey you okay" asks Alex as they go out on stage as he picks up his guitar and Frankie goes behind his drums "yeah I'm good" she says as she looks out into the audience spotting TJ sitting at the bar facing her and he winks at her again then sees Anna, Jay, Shannon and Brianna with him. _Just do this Kiley do what you do best tear this place up like any other bar and coffee house you have played at._

_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you both_

_An older version of me_

_Is she perverted like me_

_Would she go down on you in a theatre_

_Does she speak eloquently_

_And would she have your baby_

_I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

_'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able_

_To make it enough for you to be open wide, no_

_And every time you speak her name_

_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_

_Until you died, till you died_

_But you're still alive_

_And I'm here to remind you_

_Of the mess you left when you went away_

_It's not fair to deny me_

_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

_You, you, you oughta know_

_You seem very well, things look peaceful_

_I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know_

_Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity_

_I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner_

_It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced_

_Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?_

_'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able_

_To make it enough for you to be open wide, no_

_And every time you speak her name_

_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_

_Until you died, til you died_

_But you're still alive_

_And I'm here to remind you_

_Of the mess you left when you went away_

_It's not fair to deny me_

_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

_You, you, you oughta know_

_'cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me_

_And I'm not gonna fade_

_As soon as you close your eyes and you know it_

_And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back_

_I hope you feel it...well can you feel it_

_Well, I'm here to remind you_

_Of the mess you left when you went away_

_It's not fair to deny me_

_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

_You, you, you oughta know_

They get off stage "you did awesome but are you sure your okay you seem distant since well whatever raging hormones were going on back here before' said Frankie with a laugh, "shut up, I'm going out for a smoke" said Kiley as she walks off to go outside.

She sighs as she gets outside and puts her hair up in a ponytail as she leans against the brick wall on the side of the building and lights her cigarette "hey you were really good' said TJ coming from around the corner of the wall which makes her jump "Jesus Christ do you always sneak up on people like that, god your everywhere I turn now" said Kiley taking a drag of her cigarette "whatever just saying you were good' said TJ as he lights his own cigarette "um thanks" she says looking away "so you doing anything tonight" he asks looking at her "no why" she asks "I think maybe you should hang out with me tonight" said TJ with a smile "I don't think so" said Kiley "why not" he asks looking her up and down "because after the stunt you pulled inside before our sets we both know what you want and its not going to happen" said Kiley with an attitude, he laughs as he dies his cigarette out with his shoe he turns to her and does the same as before puts both of his hands above her head against the wall leaning into her.

"I pulled a stunt, I don't think I did" said TJ with a laugh "glad you find this to be funny but you did pull a stunt I mean who does that who gets all up on someone like that when they barely know the person" said Kiley aggervated "your sexy when you get flustered like this and it wasn't a stunt I was stating a fact just cuz I got you all hot and bothered doesn't mean I wasnt proving I'm right that your lying to yourself ,you want me just as much as I want you and you know it, the way you were looking at me when I came out of the bathroom today and how you react when I get close to you like this" he says as he leans into her more and her heart beats faster and her breathing picks up "see I make you nervous every time I get closer to you" he says with smile "all I have to do is touch you in the slightest way, it was proven before would you like me to prove it some more" he whispers in her ear as he slides his hand down one of her arms then down to her hip then pulls her closer to him by her hips and kisses down her neck, her breathing picks up more "see what I mean your not moving away are you that just says it all right there" he whispers in her ear as he continues to kiss down her neck lightly sucking and of course he is right she hasn't moved an inch because part of her a big part of her wants him especially now that he is doing this to her, his lips on her neck like that, he pushes into her more she could feel that he is hard as he kisses down her neck "your so soft and your skin tastes so fucking good mmmm I want to taste more of you, devour every inch of you" he whispers in her ear as he licks up her neck then kisses her neck all the way to her ear then teases her ear with his tongue then bites her neck a little harder sucking on the that spot "fuck" she says softly not realizing she said it out loud, she could feel him smiling, he continues leaving open wet kisses on her neck then slowly brings his hand to her ass squeezing it and kisses around to the other side of her neck licking up to her ear nibbling on it "I want you so fucking bad" he says as backs them into the wall more and keeps his body against hers, sucking on her neck " I want to lick your fucking pussy like its my last fucking meal and tease that clit with my tongue" he rubs his hardness against her and grabs her ass giving it a squeeze as he bites her neck then licks the bite mark, she doesn't move an inch as he licks down to her cleavage sucking lightly on her cleavage she could feel his stubble on his face against her chest, she tries hard to keep quiet not wanting to let a moan slip out "I want feel your wet pussy around my dick, make you cum till you scream my name and believe me you will scream my name " he whispers in her ear as he continues to kiss her neck still holding her close to him pushing himself against her, she feels that tingling sensation in her core more than ever like she could cum just from this, _god he is good at this better than any guy I have ever been with she thinks to herself, she unconiously pushes against him,_ he groans as she does it then he pulls away the slightest bit to look at her in the eyes "so am I right or wrong" he asks with a grin "does it really matter" said Kiley looking at him "it does to me, I would prefer you admit it to me" said TJ with a wink still holding her "well I'm not admitting anything and judging from what I am feeling against me right now I think you want me a lot more" said Kiley with an attitude "you have no idea how bad I want you lets just say I will be thinking about you and this encounter the rest of the night" said TJ as he kisses her neck and sucks on her neck more then moves away "yeah right while your fucking some other girl" said Kiley with a laugh "nah there is only one girl I want so fucking someone else isn't an option" said TJ as he gets ready to walk away "guess you will be jerking off a lot then because you won't be getting me at all no matter how much you might tease me" said Kiley , he grins "yeah we'll see, just so you know in the long run I always get what I want and your right about one thing I know exactly who I will be thinking of when I jerk off and she is standing right in front of me' he says with a wink as he walks away "that was way too much information' she yells back.

**CHAPTER THRITY FIVE**

**TEASING**

**KILEY POV**

**KILEY V/O**

_So its been a few weeks since the two encounters with TJ, I have been avoiding him as much as possible because if I don't I will give into some insane physical attraction and then have nothing after and to think of fucking someone and have it be just that isn't something I want I mean part me thinks thats not what either of us wants just that like there could be something more than sex if we let it be but I know how guys like TJ are they see a challenge they go for it and once its done they don't want it again and I don't want that to happen either, I mean I am friends with his sister if that happens I won't want to be around him, right now its not me just not wanting to be around him because I do want to be around him in a way, I have a sense of security when he is around I don't know why just that's just how it is but if I avoid it its easier to not worry about me doing anything to get myself hurt cuz lets face it if he could turn me on by a few kisses on my neck and whispering shit in my ear if he does it again I don't know if I could not give in._

_Maybe I should give in though I mean whats wrong with just fucking for the sake of fucking just because you find the other person so sexy .. omigod I don't know what am I thinking then I turn around and of course I see the very person I am thinking of coming towards me on the side of the school where I decided to make my new smoking spot, fuck I really wanted this cigarette maybe I could find another spot to smoke it, I move from against the wall._

"is there a reason why you are avoiding me" he asks as he stands in front of her blocking her way "what makes you think I am going out of my way to avoid you" she says looking up at him "gee I don't know I am coming to smoke and just as your about to light up you see me coming and your about to walk away" said TJ, "well so what if I am avoiding you" said Kiley as she tries to move around him he stops her and puts her against the wall "what are you doing" she says madly "trying to get you to talk to me" he says aggervated with her shutting him out "well I don't want to talk to you now let me go" she says madly as she tries wiggle out of his hold on her wrists by her side "stop trying to get away from me" he says to her she looks up at him "I swear let me go or I am going to fucking knee you in your fucking balls" said Kiley madly he grins "aren't we feisty today" he says with a grin "fuck you" said Kiley madly "I would love to fuck you baby" he says to her with a wink, she rolls her eyes "don't roll your eyes at me" he says to her "whatever" said Kiley "so why are you avoiding me" he asks again still holding her wrists down by her sides "let me go" she says again "answer my fucking question" he says to her madly "omigod because your driving me fucking insane" she says to him "what insanely horny" he says with a laugh "no not really" she says with an attitude, he sighs and lets go of her wrists "still wont admit it, I know I made you hot and bothered that night at let's bolt just admit it" he says to her as he looks at her "fuck you, no you didn't" said Kiley giving him a dirty look "yeah you couldn't wait to get away from me right" said TJ rolling his eyes with a smart ass grin on his face taking a drag from his cigarette.

"yeah defnetily couldn't fucking wait to get out of your presence forcing yourself on a person isn't attractive" she says "yeah I didn't see you move away from me when I was sucking on your neck and whispering in your ear" said TJ with a grin "you are so irritating" she says "yeah but I turn you on' said TJ with a smile as he leans into her again with his whole body "apparently I need to prove it more " said TJ as he leans down near her lips almost kissing her, he smiles then grabs her by the back of her neck crashing his lips to hers and she finds herself kissing him back as he shoves his tongue in her mouth licking her tongue with his, swirling his tongue with hers he grabs the back of her hair as he kisses her leaning all of his body weight into her as they kiss but then he pulls away but gives her soft kiss "like I said" he says with a grin as she suddenly feels light headed from the way he just kissed her then the bell rings he goes to walk away but she pulls him back and kisses him pushing him against the wall he was in complete shock by it at first then he wraps his arms around her waist sliding them down to her ass squeezing it as they kiss, she kisses down his neck, nibbling on his earlobe which nearly drove him wild so he picks her up as she wraps her legs around his waist, she continues kissing and sucking on his neck , he groans "fuck" he growls as she grinds into him he pulls her back to his lips making out with her "fuck I want you so fucking bad" he growls in her ear as he kisses down her neck, she grinds into him again "oh fuck" he growls he pulls away "we gotta stop or I am going to fuck the shit out of you behind this wall I don't fucking care who sees us" he says in a growl.

Then the bell rings "meet me in the boiler room in the east hallway in 5 minutes" said TJ as he kisses her again. She grins to herself.

**THE BOILER ROOM**

She finds the boiler room very easily and goes down the stairs guessing that people sneak down here to make out possibly do other things then she sees him they don't say anything he just grabs her behind the neck again crashes his lips to hers and then he kisses down her neck "your so fucking hot" he growls as he kisses down her chest licking up her neck then kissing her lips sucking on her bottom lip, she brings her hand around and strokes his hard cock that is constricted by his jeans, he groans as she rubs his crouch and sucks on his neck he pushes her against the fence and grabs her ass from underneath her skirt as he kisses her as he moves his hands to her core then moving her underwear to the side thrusting his fingers inside of her "so fucking wet I knew you wanted it" he growls as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her and rubs her clit with his thumb putting some pressure on it, she moans "yeah told you I could make you moan" said TJ as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her faster as she moves her hands to unzip his jeans he pulls them away with one hand "no not yet" he says to her as he continues to thrust his fingers in and out of her fastly as he holds her up as her moans get louder "fucking cum" he growls in her ear as he thrusts his fingers in her harder and faster "oh fuck" she moans as she feels tingles throughout her whole body as she cums holding onto him tighter, he continues to finger her swirling his fingers inside of her as she grinds into his finger which turns him on more then he could feel her tensing up again as she cums "omigod I cant even.. she groans as she cums crashing down again "yes you can I am going fucking make you cum over and over" he says to her.

"fuck just fuck me" she growls as he makes her cum again as she kisses his neck "really you want my dick inside of you huh just like I said you did you want me to fuck you senseless" said TJ in a growl as he kisses her the bell rings again "come to my house after school no one will be there" said TJ "I'm not letting you leave the boiler room like that" she says to him looking at his hard cock "don't worry about it I'll take care of it when you go upstairs" he says to her with a grin "no I don't think so" she says with a sexy grin then before he could do anything she gets on her knees and unbuttons and unzips his pants taking his dick out and strokes him first and licks the bead of pre cum, he groans then she swirls her tongue around the head of it then licks down the shaft of his dick then takes him into her mouth stroking him as she sucks his dick he holds her hair as she swirls her tongue around his dick sucking on him hard "fuck" he growls as he holds her hair tighter and thrusts into her mouth "fuck Kiley" he groans as she deep throats him "oh yes" he growls letting his head fall back as she takes him in her mouth, then sucks on his balls, licking them then back to his dick swirling her tongue around the head of his dick then deep throating him, he groans "fuck yes oh fuck I'm gonna fucking cum baby, fuck kiley" he growls as he explodes into her mouth as she swallows all of it as he grunts and growls.

"we are now late for class" he says to her with a grin "but it was worth it, fuck you give an amazing blow job" said TJ kissing her hard "lets say fuck it and go to my house now we missed half this class anyway" said TJ "okay" she says.

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

**SEX**

**TJ POV**

**TJ V/O**

_After all that at school the making out the fooling around and the best blowjob I have ever had and I mean that she sucks dick better than any girl on the fucking planet now all I want is to fuck her senseless which is what I have wanted for weeks now and I didn't think I could get through the rest of the day and we had only 3 classes left so we cut._

They get inside the house no one is there he shuts the door then pushes her into the door as he locks it he kisses her long and hard "I am going to fuck you so hard " he says in between kisses then picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her up the stairs while kissing her bringing her into his room, she pulls his shirt over his head and throws it to the ground as he does the same then unclips her bra and throws it over his shoulder and he licks around her nipples sucking on them as he pulls her skirt down along with her underwear as she unzips and unbuttons his pants letting his pants and boxers fall to his ankles as he kicks his shoes off he puts her down on his bed and shoves his dick inside of her they both groan, he pulls out and thrusts into her again "fuck" he growls as he thrusts into her again she wraps her legs around his waist as he thrusts into her harder "fuck you feel so fucking good and fucking tight around my cock" he growls in her ear as he kisses and bites on her neck as she meets his thrusts "fuck baby" she moans as he thrusts into her harder and faster, he groans "harder baby" she yells as he thrusts into her "harder you want it harder, you want me fuck you senseless fuck you till it hurts" he growls as thrusts into her harder and faster "yes baby please harder" she says in a moan as the headboard bangs against the wall as he growls as he fucks her harder and harder while she moans " do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are, how fucking bad I wanted my cock inside you " he growls as he thrusts into her harder "I want to make you fucking cum over and over again till you fucking scream my name" he says to her as she moans louder then he grinds into her pussy "god you feel so fucking good baby" she groans as he fucks her "yeah my fucking cock feels good in that pussy huh , you like it rough" said TJ, she groans, she moans his name as she cums "fuck" he growls as she moans his name making him fuck her harder "Kiley" he groans as he fucks her then she rolls them over so she is on top of him , she moves her hips in a circular motion grinding into his cock, "fuck yes" he growls as he holds her hips "fuck it baby bounce my dick" he growls as he bounces her up and down on his cock "cum again baby I want you fucking cum" he growls as he bounces her on his cock harder and deeper, she moans "yes oh yes TJ" she moans as she cums finally he couldn't take it anymore "I'm gonna fucking cum" he growls as he keeps bouncing her on his cock "oh fuck I'm almost there' he growls as he makes her cum again, he grinds her into his dick as he grunts and groans then finally "fuck oh fucking shit yes Kiley" he growls as he explodes inside of her they both lay there her on top of him as they catch their breath both slick with sweat she finally rolls off of him "fuck that was so good" he says to her noticing she is farther away from him "come over here" said TJ pulling her closer to him putting his arms around her as she lays her head on his chest they both fall asleep together in his bed.

She wakes up hearing the door downstairs and Brianna talking with Shannon coming up the stairs "shit" said Kiley as she sits up looking for her clothes then wakes TJ up "your sister is home how the hell am I going to get out of here I don't want her to know I fucked you" said Kiley , he looks at her "who cares if she does, her boyfriend is my fucking best friend" said TJ with a laugh pulling her back down "I don't want you to leave" he says to her rolling on top of her pinning her arms down holding her wrists together as he thrusts his fingers inside her pussy "I want to fuck you again" he whispers in her ear "are you crazy" she asks "yeah about you" said TJ with a grin kissing her "no your crazy about the sex" said Kiley with a laugh, he grins "yeah because it wasn't good for you, told you I would have you moaning my name" said TJ "fuck you" said Kiley "I'd love to fuck you" said TJ entwining their hands as he gets on top of her while rubbing her clit "but first I think I want to taste that pussy" said TJ as he kisses down her body then spreads her pussy lips apart and licks up her pussy she moans "shh you don't want anyone to hear now do you" said TJ with grin as he licks her pussy again swirling his tongue in and out of her licking up all of her juices "so good" he says as he licks around her clit then sucks on it "fuck" she moans softly as he continues to lick around her pussy "TJ" she moans softly as he flicks her clit with his tongue she moans a little louder finally he kisses up her body then kisses down her neck and kisses her lips passionately then enters her they both let a groan out once he is inside her but instead of going wild like earlier he decides to take his time wanting to feel every inch of her he grinds into her slowly as he kisses her neck and shoulders and she runs her nails down his back "fuck that feels good baby" he says as he kisses her nibbling on her bottom lip rubbing his nose against hers as she meets his slow thrusts and grinds into him, he licks around her nipples flicking them with his tongue as she sucks on his neck and nibbles on his ears "mmm Kiley" he moans as he entwines their hands "oh I'm gonna cum baby don't stop" she says to him softly in his ear "I don't plan on stopping until you cum as much as you want" said TJ with a grin as he kisses her then thrusts into her deeper making her cum as she comes crashing down tingling everywhere from her orgasm she holds him tighter as they both moan grinding into each other, he moves in a circular motion while rubbing her clit with his thumb as she closes her eyes about to cum again "open your eyes I want to watch you cum" he whispers she looks at him with their foreheads against each other as he thrusts into her again "TJ" she moans as she cums then kisses him "oh fuck baby I cant fucking hold back anymore I'm gonna cum" he groans "cum baby please cum inside of me" she says sending him over the edge "oh my god Kiley oh yes baby" he growls in her ear as he explodes inside of her then lays his head on her shoulder.

Then he rolls off of her still holding her hand looking at her "what" said Kiley with a laugh "your beautiful and that was the most passionate amazing sex I ever had with anyone" he says to her as he touches her face pulling her close "yeah same here" said Kiley "I guess we have the passion part down" said TJ with a laugh then kisses her forehead.

They lay there again for a while then she finally gets up to get dressed he grabs her hand "do you really have to go" asks TJ "yes I do I have band practice" said Kiley, he lets her hand go and watches her get dressed "if it was up to me you would never leave I would hold you prisoner" said TJ as he puts his hands behind his head with the sheet only covering his hips , she grins "are you gonna be at Let's Bolt tonight we are all going just to hang out" said TJ looking at her "yeah maybe me and the band will come" said Kiley , she kisses him one last time then sneaks out of the house which turns out to be easier than she thought.

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

**JEALOUSY**

**TJ POV**

**TJ V/O**

_As we get into let's bolt I am still thinking about today about how amazing everything was I never thought I would sound like this but I mean the sex the first time was fucking wild and incredible but the second time is the time I really couldn't figure out well its not that, it was just so like different then any other person I have been with I've never had passionate sex like that, sex was always just sex but that was amazing the passion that was there it was like nothing I have ever felt before just the way we just like had sweet slow sex like we took our time devouring each other._

_I wanted it like that though I wanted to feel her every inch of her be close to her like that fuck I think I am actually starting to like her not like just sex with her like really like her I mean yeah she drives me crazy the way she closes herself off and I drive her crazy too, we kinda fought a lot these last few weeks but then we have this incredible sex today I guess fighting gives us passion._

_Anyhow now I am like looking for her at Let's Bolt so I am I guess somewhat distracted I think my friends are noticing no one knows who I was with today Shannon and Bri obliviously know I had someone there as quiet as we tried to be they heard us well some of it apparently not me moaning her name again I've never moaned during sex in my life she is the first girl to get me to moan her name._

_Finally I spot her talking to her band mates and god did she look hot in the red tight mini dress and red pumps, tonight is club night so all the girls have club clothes on tight dresses and skirts but its like now she is the only one I see but anyway she looked fucking sexy as I am about to get up to go talk to her some guy goes up to her and they go out to the dance floor, what the fuck is this shit he is all over her she is dirty dancing with him, she was in my fucking bed this afternoon now this is what I get, she doesn't see me though._

"hey you okay man" said Shannon looking at TJ who looks pissed off "I need a beer I'll be back" said TJ disappearing into the crowd of people, he goes and sits at the bar deciding to drink himself into oblivion to pissed off to care as he watches them dancing they finally get off the dance floor and the guy walks off "fuck this" said TJ as he sees her standing alone, he walks over to her and grabs her arm not saying a word and brings her into a darker area of the club then pins her to the wall "TJ what the fuck" she says madly "yeah what the fuck is right whats up with that huh you were in my fucking bed today and now your practically fucking some other guy on the dance floor" he yells keeping her pinned to the wall "what do you think you own me now" said Kiley madly as she tries to move away he grabs her arm and puts her back against the wall "no I just thought you had more class than this fucking me then being all over someone else after I invited you to come here with me" said TJ getting closer to her face "whatever I didn't even see you" said Kiley looking up at him "yeah so what would've happened if you didn't were you gonna go home with that guy" said TJ getting more mad by the seconds "fuck this let's go" said TJ madly taking her hand then she pulls away "who the hell do you think you are my fucking boyfriend because we had sex" yells Kiley , he looks at her "so that's it, it was just sex, a fling" said TJ madly and hurt by what she is saying "please because you wouldn't have fucked some other girl here tonight if I wasn't here" said Kiley "actually no I wasn't going to fuck anyone else" said TJ madly taking her hand again she pulls away "you want to play hard now fine you got it" he said, he grabs her by the back of her neck and kisses her hard pinning her to the wall she angrily kisses him back, he grabs her by the back of her hair "your mine" he growls in her ear "you understand that, that fucking pussy is mine, your body is mine everything is mine now you gave me you and I plan on keeping it, you fuck someone else and I find out I will fuck you harder believe me I plan on it right now when we get to my house, if you thought that was rough sex before baby its about to get even harder" he says to her "now lets go or I will fuck you right here" said TJ madly, she finally leaves with him.

They get to his house he slams her into the wall and pins her arms above her head "what are you planning to do to me" she says angrily, he grins "punish you, take your fucking clothes off" he says to her she doesn't move he grabs her by the hair "I said take your fucking clothes off" as he takes his shirt off then his pants, kicking off his shoes, she gets completely naked he picks her up and brings her upstairs, he slams his door shut and locks it, "you want to be a dirty fucking whore dance with other guys" he says to her "put your hands behind your back, get on your knees" she does as told he takes his dick out "open your mouth he shoves his cock in her mouth down her throat grabbing her hair and thrusting his dick in her mouth "fuck yes" he growls "suck it baby, lick my fucking balls" she looks up at him as she licks them and sucks on them then he pulls her up and pins her to the wall "your mine right" he growls in her ear as he pins her wrists above her head "yes I'm yours" said Kiley looking at him, he grins "turn around" she turns around he keeps her pinned to her the wall "spread your legs" he growls then he thrusts his fingers inside of her pussy "so this makes you wet huh, kinky fucking whore" he says in her ear "yes it does" she says groaning as he thrusts his dick into her "fuck" he growls as he reaches around her and rubs her clit as he thrusts into her, she moans "yeah you like that huh baby when I rub that fucking clit, are you gonna cum" he asks as she moans he grabs her hair "answer me" yes I am" she says he takes his dick out of her and stops rubbing her clit and turns her around "no your not, this is my time you cum when I say you can" said TJ dragging her to the bed, he lays down "sit on my fucking cock" he growls, she crawls over to him and slides down on his dick "fuck" he growls then he grabs her by her waist and brings her up off his cock and slams her down on it and keeps bouncing her on his cock harder and harder growling and groaning "fuck baby, fuck my cock like that bounce on it" he growls as she bounces on it on her own, moaning "don't cum" he says to her she tries to hold back then he turns them over pulling out of her then thrusts back into her, he continues to groan and growl as he fucks her harder and harder "fuck yes" he growls "TJ" she groans "don't. fucking. Cum." He says as he thrusts into her harder as he wraps her legs around his waist grinding into her pussy "oh god fuck please baby" she moans he grabs her throat "I said no" he growls then pins her wrists down again entwining their fingers and slows down fucking her slowly "I want you, do you understand that I want you to myself" said TJ in her ear grinding into her pussy slowly "I want to be the only one that makes you cum" he growls as he thrusts into her hard "do you want me to be the only one to make you cum, do you want me the way I want you" he asks kissing her passionately "yes I do" she says honestly "good" he says then continues to thrust into her slowly feeling every inch of her pussy around him grinding into her "Kiley" he moans as he kisses down her neck as she moans and grinds into him too "TJ, please make me cum, I want to cum on that big cock" she moans in his ear "fuck Kiley, god that's hot say it again baby tell me again " he grinds into her kissing her neck "I want to cum on that big cock so bad" she moans he thrusts into her "fucking cum with me, I want to feel you cum with me" he says softly then kisses her passionately as he grinds into her one last time as they both fall apart together.

He kisses her after and holds her against him "stay with me" he whispers as he kisses her softly and leans his forehead to hers looking into her bright blue eyes then touches her face "please stay with me" he says again "okay" she says softly as she kisses him "sorry I got so mad but I am not sorry for the angry sex" said TJ with a laugh, "don't be sorry, I should be sorry and I am I shouldn't have done that after everything today" she says as he wraps his arms around her "its forgiven, I can't believe I got jealous I've never gotten jealous" said TJ "I probably would've gotten jealous too" said Kiley with a laugh sitting up with her hand on her head laying on her side so she could see him as he turns to face her "god your beautiful" he says then kisses her "we could keep this between us if you want" said TJ touching her face again "okay" said Kiley as she yawns she cuddles up next to him and they fall asleep.

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**

**RUMOR HAS IT**

**KILEY POV**

**KILEY V/O**

_Okay so I guess I gave into him and it was amazing also I guess I was wrong about thinking it would be nothing apparently its something I don't know what is but he makes me feel safe and warm not to mention he is sweet and kind even though we still drive each other crazy and of course the sex is unbelievable I mean it could be really insane wild sex and turn into something so passionate, no one knows about us at all though because I just think its better that way._

_Right now we are in the boiler room it has become our spot lately we are down here a lot because well obvious reasons and just to be together when we can't the way we want too later during the day if its like a day where everyone is around._

"here I brought us some candy and soda" she says as she comes down the stairs giving him a kiss "cool" said TJ as they kiss "I missed you last night" he says to her with a smile "yeah" said Kiley as they sit on the crates "so just wondering you think anyone has figured us out yet" asks Kiley "don't know don't really care too much I mean its gonna happen eventually why does it like matter anyway" he asks "I don't know Brianna is my friend and me fucking her brother might not be something she wants to deal with" said Kiley "and do you think I was thrilled when I found out Shannon has been fucking my baby sister for a year and half before I figured it out, can you imagine finding out your best friend is fucking your baby sister" said TJ looking at her "yeah I guess I see your point but I don't know I like it like this" said Kiley shrugging "whatever I guess" said TJ "apparently you don't" said Kiley looking at him "not really especially when I have to watch guys hit on you and I cant do shit about it because no one knows we see each other" said TJ "its not like we are in a relationship I mean we just like see each other to have sex and hang out" said Kiley "what the fuck does that mean" he says madly "exactly what I said" she says rolling her eyes "don't roll your eyes" said TJ "omigod I didn't come down here to fight with you" she says getting up to leave, he gets up and grabs her arm and turns her around "what is it with you, you say shit like that and now you want to leave, as soon as it gets rough you want to bail" said TJ pulling her to him "whatever what is wrong with what I said its fucking true" said Kiley angrily "really it is so we just have sex and talk we are friends because it doesn't seem like that it seems like we are more than friends" said TJ "well we are friends good friends and we care about each other and we have amazing sex but that's it" said Kiley "your fucking ridiculous you know that, since this started you still cant admit you want me as more than a friend" said TJ madly "whatever" she says and pulls her arm away "you know what friend maybe I need to go call my other friends seening we are only a good time and all" said TJ looking at her "fuck you asshole" said Kiley "been there done that baby" said TJ as he walks around her "here is a first I'm bailing on your ass instead" said TJ as he leaves.

He walks outside pulling a cigarette from behind his ear and lighting up then hits the bleacher pole "fuck" he says to himself "hey man what pissed you off" said Jay "not anything I want to talk about" said TJ taking a drag from his cigarette "you know you haven't been around a lot other than practice what's goin on" he asks "dude I said I don't want talk about it" said TJ looking at him "sorry man I'll shut up" said Jay "whatever I'm out I don't feel like being here laters" said TJ as he walks across the football field to his car.

"hey you" said a girl behind him, he turns around "hey Heather" said TJ as he gets his keys out of his pocket "where you going" asks Heather with a grin "leaving not feeling school right now" said TJ as she walks closer to him "you feel like a good time" asks Heather as she rubs his dick "yeah maybe, you want to leave" asks TJ "sure" she says they get into his car not noticing Kiley near her car.

He drives towards the train tracks and parks then looks at her and grabs her kisses her hard trying to forget about Kiley, she unzips his pants playing with his dick then goes down on him but he thinks about Kiley the whole time he pulls her off his dick and she goes in the backseat he puts a condom on knowing this girl isn't Kiley the kind of girl he doesn't have to wear a condom with even if she is on birth control he knows this girl sleeps around as he goes inside of her and thrusts in and out of her he thinks of Kiley as he fucks her that's what makes him cum thinking of fucking Kiley as he cums "fuck Kiley" he says with a groan "what did you just say" said Heather madly pushing him off of her "Kiley, fuck you asshole" said Heather then gets in the front seat "fuck this, I'm walking home" said Heather as she leaves.

He stays at the train tracks and lays on top of his car looking up at the sky thinking about everything about their argument about the last few weeks about how amazing it could be one minute with her then really shitty the next minute not being able to figure out why it is the way it is, why he can't even have sex with someone else without thinking of her .

He finally gets off his car and drives to the loft to play his guitar for a while.

**AT THE LOFT**

He sits there playing the acoustic guitar to himself while waiting for the guys but when he sees Brianna coming up the stairs alone it confuses him "we need to talk" she says crossing her arms over her chest "about what" he asks still playing the guitar "I heard about you and Kiley and I don't care if your seeing her well if you were but I do care about you being a dick and fucking around with another girl she was really pissed off today maybe even hurt when she saw heather get into your car" said Brianna he puts his guitar down and looks at her "you know what don't talk about shit you don't know anything about okay she obliviously didn't tell you everything that she told me, she said we are just good friends that we have sex that she doesn't want to be with me like as more than good friends whatever that means and seening that's the case I figured what the fuck if that's how she wants it then why not fuck one of my other supposed friends" said TJ, "maybe I don't know all the details but I do know what its like to hide shit to be scared of committing yourself to another person and be hurt by that someone fucking around with another person not knowing why it hurts did you forget I've been there" said Brianna, "yeah well I'm hurt by what she said because I actually liked her and about the games we play with each other ,the fighting constantly but whatever " said TJ as the guys come up stairs for practice so they end their talk.

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

**THE FIGHT AT THE SPRING FORMAL**

**KILEY V/O**

_So after the whole thing in the boiler room that day and the whore he fucked in his car we stopped talking all together or well I wouldn't talk to him, I mean we weren't in a relationship I don't care I was right he never asked me out on a date or to be his girlfriend we just had sex and hung out in the boiler room nothing more than that and maybe because I didn't want to tell anyone I'm not even sure why I didn't want to tell anyone anymore but it doesn't matter now anyway._

_Besides we could never be together we fight constantly until we fuck then we are fine till the next fight that's like not a relationship I want but yet I still think about him constantly and I still want him god I still want him I am so fucked up, anyhow right now I am getting ready for spring formal okay he did ask me to go with him but I figured he met as like friends not a date, he said he didn't have anyone to go with and that we should go together that's not like asking me in a way that seems like a date but now that we aren't speaking I have no date but I am going anyway I am going with Brianna, Shannon , Anna and Jay because they said TJ isn't going so I shouldn't feel uncomfortable but I did so I asked my band mate and best friend Alex to come with me._

_My dress is really pretty it's a white Marilyn Monroe style dress I am wearing it with silver sparkly pumps and my hair is curled and of course my red lipstick gives it a beautiful touch too, I take a deep breath and go down stairs._

"omigod Kiley you look gorgeous" said Alex giving me a kiss on the cheek "you ready to go knock em dead the rest of them are outside" said Alex "whatever lets do this" said Kiley "Kiley just have fun don't worry about anything else" said Alex as they leave the house.

The Formal is at a hotel in Pittsburgh in the hotel ballroom, "finally here" said Brianna getting out of the limo along with Shannon, he wraps his arms around her "I say we skip the formal and get a room, you look fucking hot tonight" said Shannon, looking at Brianna's red gown with a slit up to the thigh and her red pumps, "nyphmos" said Jay with a laugh "your one too talk" said Anna as they walk into the ballroom.

"its gorgeous in here this is perfect" said Anna holding Jays hand as they go and sit down at a table for a while "so Kiley I have to say you look fucking hot tonight" said Brianna with a grin "thanks" she says with a laugh "lets go dance" said Kiley to all of them. A little while goes by and Kiley is actually having some fun until she looks in the door way and sees none other than TJ in a tux looking amazing, she rolls her eyes like its nothing "I need a smoke I'll be back" she says to them all.

TJ watches her walk away he goes over to everyone else "hey guys" he says they all look at him "hey what made you come out of your cave and come to a formal" asks Brianna "I don't know just thought I would check it out" said TJ with a shrug "please save the act TJ you came here because you knew Kiley would be here" said Alex "okay fine I wanted to see her, I um got her this I mean I was supposed to come with her" he says looking at the corsage in his hand, he puts it down on the table "I'm gonna go talk to her" said TJ and walks away.

He goes outside but doesn't see her at first then spots her not even outside she was in a hallway near the fire exit then he smells pot he walks over to her madly "what the fuck is this" he says to her taking the joint out of her hand "hey what the fuck are you doing here, give me it back" she says to him "are you like trying to get arrested or something" said TJ and takes the joint and breaks it in half , "you're an asshole what the fuck I bought that shit" said Kiley and pushes him "yeah well now its gone" said TJ "why are you even here anyway don't you have some bimbo to fuck or something" yelled Kiley "I'm here alone" said TJ, "so you came here to ruin my fucking night" said Kiley madly "yeah right gee I'm sorry I ruined your high" said TJ with a laugh, she goes to slap him he catches her arm and puts it to her side then she tries with the other arm and he does the same thing with the other arm, holding her arms down "nice try" said TJ with a cocky grin "what you think your going to beat me up now" he says with a grin "no but I think you should go find someone else to harass or another girl to fuck in your car" said Kiley with an attitude "I don't want to fuck anyone but you" said TJ "yeah right then maybe you could tell me why you had another girl in your car what she climbed in your car unwanted' said Kiley angrily "not technically but I didn't want her once she was in the car" said TJ "but you did it anyway how stupid do you think I am" she says wiggling out of his hold "if you really want to get into this and you really want to know it wasn't even fucking worth it okay I thought of you the whole fucking time as matter fact I fucking said your name when I cummed because I was thinking of you the whole time" said TJ madly, "she looks at him as he lets go of her, she gets in his face "really, what happened TJ am I the only one that could make you cum now" she says to him putting her hand on his chest "the only one that makes you fucking moan, were thinking about me riding your fucking cock about how you fuck me senseless" she says in his ear pushing her body against his "about my mouth on your cock my tongue swirling around the head of your dick , when I suck on your fucking balls" said Kiley as she slides her hand down to his dick and she strokes him he takes her hand away and turns them around fast slamming her against the wall "cut it out" he growls "what are you gonna do if I don't, punish me, mmm I hope so I like it when you punish me" she whispers, he slams her into the wall again grabbing her hair "I said cut it out" he growls again "what you don't like when I tease you" said Kiley as she kisses his neck then sucks on his neck and nibbles on his earlobe, he growls and yanks on her hair pulling her away "such a fucking tease" he growls "no I keep my promises" said Kiley wrapping her leg around his waist pulling him closer to her "your fucking crazy" he says to her "maybe but you like it, you like that I am a fucking crazy bitch, how I let you do whatever you want to me" said Kiley then she grinds into his dick, he growls then crashes his lips to hers shoving his tongue down her throat as he squeezes her thigh, he pulls away "lets go get a room right now" he says to her "and leave our formal" she says with a grin, he slams her into the wall again "if you want me to fuck the shit out you right now like I want too then let's go, of course I can say right now I will be paying for hotel room damages tomorrow" he says as he yanks her hand and they walk off towards the front desk as their friends look on from their table.

"where the hell are they going" said Alex with a grin, "to get a room" said Brianna with a laugh "they really have a violent kinky relationship" said Shannon with a laugh coming back to the table "because we don't , why what did you see" asks Brianna with a grin "they were yelling at each other then she started talking dirty to him in a whisper I don't know what she said couldn't hear it but she was acting like you Bri, then he told her to cut it out he slammed her into the wall then I walked away I didn't want to be standing their if they got too physical" said Shannon "at least they went and got a room me and you would've fucked right there" said Brianna with a laugh, he kisses her neck "lets go get a room too" said Shannon rubbing her thigh almost up to her core "right now" she says with a grin "yes right now why not you know you want too" said Shannon with a grin "shut up asshole" said Brianna "see you do" said Shannon with a big smile "well we are leaving so you kids have fun" said Brianna, "are they always like that" asks Alex "yes' said Anna and Jay at the same time.

**CHAPTER FORTY**

**TRASHING HOTEL ROOMS**

**TJ POV**

They got into the hotel room and TJ turns around and grabs Kiley and slams her into the door "payback time bitch" said TJ slamming her into the door again then kisses her long and hard taking her dress off as she takes her shoes off , he yanks her panties off as she rips open his shirt sending buttons flying every where as he kicks his shoes off and takes his pants off then he picks her up and shoves his dick inside her and groans "you want to fucking tease me like that now expect it a hell of a lot harder than before' said TJ as he bounces her on his cock harder and harder growling as she moans as he fucks her against the wall then spins them around knocking over a lamp in the process he clears all the hotel menus off the coffee table and pounds into her on the coffee table "fuck TJ" yells Kiley as he pounds harder and deeper than ever before, he squeezes her thighs as he pounds into her then picks her up again and sits on the couch "c'mon ride me baby ,fucking bounce on my cock" he growls as she rides him and bounces on him as he pulls her hair then he gets up and spins her around so she is facing the other way and fucks her from behind pulling her against his chest with his hand around her neck as she moans "you like my hand around your fucking neck when I fucking choke you, fucking kinky whore" he growls in her ear as he pounds into her while rubbing her clit with his other hand, then he bites her hard on the neck as she groans.

Then he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder knocking over more stuff then slams her down on the bed and pins her arms above her head "seening you were so bad tonight I have something for you don't move" he says as he gets up and goes back into the living room he comes back holding a pair of hand cuffs with a grin on his face, "your going to handcuff me" said Kiley "yes I am and then I am going to do whatever the fuck I feel like doing to you" said TJ as he handcuffs her to the bed "now that's fucking sexy' he growls "now I think I need a cigarette" he says with a grin "you fucking asshole, your going to leave me handcuffed here and go out for a smoke" she yells, he turns to look at her as he grabs a robe out of the closet "yeah I am" he grins "I said pay backs a bitch" he laughs then leaves the room hearing her swearing and bitching at him.

When he comes back in from a cigarette "hi honey I'm back" he says with a smile "you are a fucking dick" said Kiley madly "and you're a bitch" he says with a grin then kisses her hard holding her head as he kisses her then he licks around her nipples and rubs his thumbs across them and blows on them as she groans then he licks down her body and back up repeatly never going near her pussy "fuck" she moans "what baby you cant take it" he says then slaps her thigh, she looks at him "I could take it, I know eventually you will pound me till I cum over and over again you like it when cum too much to not let me cum" said Kiley with a sexy grin , "yeah first I am going lick that fucking pussy" said TJ as he goes down on her licking her pussy up and down sucking on her clit, devouring her over and over as he holds her thighs down "fuck baby oh fuck TJ" she yells then he comes back up and kisses her then shoves his cock back inside her and pounds on her more going deeper and deeper while she is hand cuffed to the bed as the headboard bangs into the wall repeatedly as he growls and groans as fucks her, "fuck you feel so good" he growls as he holds her hips and grinds into her pussy then pounds into her some more as she moans his name over and over again "cum again baby, cum again for me, c'mon fucking cum on my dick " he growls in her ear as he pulls her hair then he feels her cum after he grinds into her "fuck baby, I'm gonna cum" he growls as he pounds into her a few more times, then takes the hand cuffs off and turns her over again and slaps her ass,she groans "does that fucking hurt" he growls then slaps her ass again "she groans as he does it again "you fucking like that don't you,dirty fucking whore" he growls then shoves his dick inside of her and grabs her hair pulling her against his chest and puts his hand around her neck as he pounds into her pussy while rubbing her clit with his other hand, rubbing it fast as she screams his name "fuck baby I'm gonna cum baby,oh fuck I'm almost there he takes his dick out of her open your mouth he growls as he strokes his dick putting just the head of his dick in her mouth "fuck I'm almost there" he says as he strokes himself faster ,"fuck, shit yes" he growls and grunts as he explodes in her mouth.

Then he lays next to her both of them slick with sweat "fuck that was good" he says as he lays there then pulls her close "you okay I didn't hurt you right" said TJ looking at her "no I'm good she says cuddling up next to him "your wrists look like they hurt" he says kissing them "TJ I am fine, the hotel room on the other hand isn't" said Kiley with a laugh looking out into the living area that is trashed with one hole in the wall and a broken lamp the papers that were on the coffee table are on the floor and the cushions on the couch are pulled up, one of the pictures is off the wall on floor with glass shattered everywhere.

They both look at each other and laugh "it was worth it" said TJ with a grin, she nods and kisses him "sleep now" she says as they cuddle up and fall asleep together.

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE**

**LETS TALK ABOUT SEX**

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_We made it! We are in the festival and this year it is a touring festival so that's even more exciting the first tour date out of here is in a few weeks after me and the guys graduate and Anna gets to go with because her dad is going too but she is staying with me on our tour bus, god I love her dad he lets her do whatever because he likes me so much of course if he knew I was fucking the shit out of his daughter when she stays at my house he might not like me as much but whatever._

_Tomorrow we leave for Pittsburgh so right now me and Anna are of course are in bed we have a hard time staying out of bed a lot of the time especially since its going to be hard to have sex on a tour bus with my band mates on it and Kiley and her band on it, there isn't much room so obliviously the guys that have girls well their girl is staying in the same bunk which is fine by me because I wouldn't let Anna not stay in my bunk._

"so you excited about tomorrow for the first show" asks Anna as Jay lazily slides his hand up and down her arm as they lay their naked in his bed "very even more excited that my girl is staying with me on the tour bus" he says with a grin, she laughs "do you ever not think about sex" she asks with a grin "I'm 18 and I have a girlfriend who is the most gorgeous girl in the fucking world so no all I think about is sex when she is around especially when she is in my bed fucking naked" he says with a grin bringing her closer to him "Catalano the sweet talking should've ended almost a year ago" said Anna, he kisses her "the sweet talking will never end, how else am I supposed to keep you" said Jay touching her face "yes because I only stay around because you are a sweet talker" said Anna sarcastically "and the sex" said Jay with a laugh "yup I am here for amazing sex and your sweet talking " said Anna, "well I mean who wouldn't want to have sex with me" said Jay with a laugh, she looks at him "well you are hot but your mine so it wouldn't matter who wants to fuck you because only I can fuck you" said Anna kissing him "So true" he says then rolls on top of her "so let me fuck you" he says to her kissing down her neck as he enters her once again thrusting into her, she wraps her legs around his waist as he thrusts into her slowly kissing her down her neck both of them moaning and groaning as they make love.

Meanwhile downstairs "do those two ever stop Jesus Christ" said Jordan shaking his head as he sits on the couch looking at Shane and Sharon who are on the loveseat cuddled up and Angela is next to Jordan cuddled up "we were the same way in high school, its called teenage hormones" said Angela, "please you two were worse, we would be at lets bolt and having to go on stage and we would have to search for Catalano who would end up being out in his car fucking you senseless' said Shane with a laugh "Shane" said Sharon with a laugh "what its true, like you don't know its true" said Shane, she laughs and gives him a kiss "speaking of teenage hormones" said Jordan with a laugh throwing popcorn at Shane and Sharon who continue to kiss "hey asshole go home and make out" said Jordan "if we were home we wouldn't be just making out" said Shane with a wink as Sharon hits him in the chest "so how is the living together thing going' asks Angela knowing they haven't been together long but moved in together about a month ago "fucking awesome" said Shane "Shannon taking it well" asks Jordan "yeah he don't care just wishes we would be quieter at night when he comes in" said Shane with a laugh "but pay back is a bitch I had to listen to him and Brianna for a year downstairs fucking disturbing to listen to your kid have sex I started using ear buds at night listening to music just so I wouldn't hear them, if you think Jay and Anna are bad they are quiet compared to Shannon and Brianna" said Shane "shut up your proud he makes her moan in some sick way, I know I would be if it were my kid" said Jordan with a laugh as Angela hits him in the chest "that really is sick but whatever, be proud of your brother for now" she says with a laugh "oh I am, defnetily a Catalano I have to say that" said Jordan with a smile "yeah your too much alike almost creepy" said Shane "yeah because Shannon doesn't act and look like you" said Sharon "he does except the creepy green eyes" said Shane with a laugh "his eyes aren't creepy what do you think makes the ladies go after him it has to do with those eyes too, see through green eyes" said Jordan "yeah kinda like you and Jay's sky blue eyes the long eye lashes, one of your better qualities babe" said Angela "oh really" he says with a grin "anyway his eyes aren't creepy and yours aren't either" said Sharon kissing him "I think maybe we should leave" said Shane with a grin.

Just as Jay comes downstairs with just jeans on "hey you done up there, is she still alive I mean seriously" said Shane with a laugh "don't be jealous and no we probably are not seening we are going to be sharing a tour bus with another band we are getting it out of our system for now not that it will last long but whatever there is always restrooms, dressing rooms and the occasional hotel room" said Jay with a grin "note to self stay away from Jay's dressing room" said Jordan "well as entertaining as this conversation is me and Sharon are leaving we have business to take care of" said Shane as they walk out in a hurry.

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

**THE FESTIVAL**

**JAY POV **

**JAY V/O**

_So here we are at the festival nervous as all hell there is thousands of people out there a lot of them are people that go to the clubs around three rivers so they know all the bands that are here including ours hell we know a lot of the bands here, we are on in a little while we are just getting our ears in and stuff like that, this is so awesome though its like being famous we have to wear ears and stuff the stage is huge the audience is fucking ridiculously awesome cheering and all that this is going to be a rush as nervous as I might be now once I get out there its gonna be fucking great._

"everybody got their ears on, we are on in like 20 minutes, TJ your guitar tuned up, where is Shannon, what the fuck" said Jay walking away looking for Shannon "babe calm down he is in the bathroom" said Anna "oh" said Jay then turns to TJ "where are your ears why don't you have them yet dude are you serious go get them " said Jay aggervated "omigod can anyone function today but me" said Jay flipping out pacing back and forth till Anna comes over and drags him into a dressing room "what are you doing" said Jay looking at her "you need to fucking chill out" said Anna shutting the door then pushing him against it "are you crazy we cant do this now I'm on in 20 minutes" said Jay looking down at her as he tries to move "no" she says blocking the door "you do know I am stronger than you" said Jay with a grin "I don't care" she says then kisses him hard, kissing down his neck "fuck are you trying to make me go on stage with a boner" said Jay as he groans as she nibbles on his ear lobe "no" she says as she rubs his dick "then cut it out" he says taking her hand away, "no" she says then unbuckles his belt and unzips then unbuttons his pants "your crazy what are you_ then she strokes him he growls "you need to calm down" said Anna sexily "and making me sexually frustrated calms me down how" he says to her , she gives him a sexy smile then looks up at him as she gets on her knees then he feels her tongue lick around the head of his dick then down his shaft "fuck" he growls then she deeps throats him as his head falls back as he groans while she strokes and sucks his dick and then licks and sucks on his balls, licks back up his shaft and around the head of his dick again and continues to stroke him as she sucks his dick, he holds her hair out of the way as he starts to thrust into her mouth as he groans and growls as she continues "fuck baby" he says as she continues as he thrusts faster into her mouth "fuck I'm gonna cum baby" she deep throats him "fuck yes oh shit yeah" he growls as he cums.

Then she gets up off her knees "better" she says looking up at him, he grabs her and pins her to the door "that was fucking hot as always however I think we might have to come back in here after my set, so I can fuck the shit out of you" he growls then kisses her hard .

Then someone bangs on the door making them both jump as Jay pulls up his pants "yo we are on in 5 minutes quit fucking around and get out here" said TJ "I'm coming man" said Jay as he unlocks the door they both walk out "do you two ever quit seriously your getting as bad as Bri and Shannon" said TJ shaking his head as he walks away, Jay grins.

"so are you calmed down now" asks TJ as Anna goes to sit side stage with Brianna "yes I am" said Jay with a grin "I didn't think you were serious when you said you would fuck her in the dressing room man" said TJ "I didn't fuck her" he says with a shrug "yeah okay" said Shannon "what I didn't" said Jay with a grin, they get quiet "she gave me head, really good fucking head" said Jay with a grin "oh yeah our dressing room is off limits after the set" said Jay "whatever" said Shannon.

"alright here we go, lets tear this place up" said Jay as they go out on stage, "what the fuck is up, everyone havin a good time" said Jay in the microphone everyone screams in the audience "awesome alright as some of you may already know we are frozen embryos I'm Jay, over here next to me is TJ he is normally my basist but today we are going try something different he is going to be jumping around stage with me for this song so let's welcome our guest basist our good friend Alex" said Jay as everyone cheers "okay you guys ready to rock" said Jay, the audience screams, he grins "I said are you guys ready to rock" he yells louder, the audience screams louder

_I cannot take this anymore_

_Saying everything I've said before_

_All these words they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Less I hear the less you'll say_

_You'll find that out anyway_

_(TJ) Just like before..._

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge (TJ)_

_And I'm about to break (both TJ and Jay)_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_I'm about to break_

_I find the answers aren't so clear_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_All these thoughts they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Nothing seems to go away_

_Over and over again_

_Just like before..._

_(both Jay and TJ pump up the audience jumping around stage)_

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_(Jay stands on one of the speakers)_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up_

_I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_The audience screams and cheers for them…_

"let's give Alex a good scream for playing guitar, thank you Alex, okay this next song was actually written by TJ so give it up for him here's freak on a leash" said Jay as TJ puts his guitar around himself.

_Something takes a part of me _

_Something lost and never seen _

_Every time I start to believe _

_Something's raped and taken from me... from me _

_Life's gotta always be messing with me (You wanna see the light) _

_Can't it chill and let me be free? (So do I) _

_Can't I take away all this pain (You wanna see the light) _

_I'd tried to every night, all in vain... in vain _

_Sometimes I cannot take this place _

_Sometimes it's my life I can't taste _

_Sometimes I cannot feel my face _

_You'll never see me fall from grace _

_Something takes a part of me _

_You and I were meant to be _

_A cheap fuck for me to lay _

_Something takes a part of me _

_Feelin' like a freak on a leash (You wanna see the light) _

_Feelin' like I have no release (So do I) _

_How many times have I felt disease? (You wanna see the light) _

_Nothing in my life is free... is free _

_Sometimes I cannot take this place _

_Sometimes it's my life I can't taste _

_Sometimes I cannot feel my face _

_You'll never see me fall from grace _

_Something takes a part of me _

_You and I were meant to be _

_A cheap fuck for me to lay _

_Something takes a part of me _

_So fight, something on the... _

_Fight, some things they fight _

_So, something on the... _

_Fight, some things they fight _

_Fight, something of the... _

_No, some things they fight _

_Fight, something on the... _

_Fight, some things they fight _

_Something takes a part of me _

_You and I were meant to be _

_A cheap fuck for me to lay _

_Something takes a part of me _

_Part of me _

_Part of me _

_Part of me_

"thank you' said Jay as the audience cheers, the guys run off stage after their final song "that was fucking awesome" said Jay as they high five "fucking rush man" said TJ with a grin as Kiley comes up to them "we need to talk" she says and takes his hand taking him away from his friends, she takes him to her dressing room and closes the door and turns to him "a cheap fuck for you to lay really asshole" said Kiley crossing her arms over her chest "it's a fucking song why are you getting so offended" said TJ looking at her "besides I wrote it when we were fighting" he says with a shrug "your such a fucking dick I cant believe you" she says madly "whatever" said TJ with a shrug "a cheap fuck for you to lay, that's what you think of me" she yells at him "no I don't think you're a cheap fuck, I think you're a bitch for me to lay I could've fucked with the lyrics more" he said with sarcasm, she pushes him "fuck you get out of my dressing room" said Kiley, he grabs her and throws her on to the couch and gets on top of her straddling her and pins her arms down "pushing me now, I don't think that's very nice" he growls "fuck you" she yells trying to push him off of her "I plan on it and hard too just how you like it" said TJ then kisses her hard "I'll see you soon sweetie" he says as he leaves she throws a shoe at him but almost hits Alex "fighting again I see" said Alex shaking his head, "whatever he is being his normal dick self , I can't even believe he wrote that song" said Kiley "so what its just a song no one knows it was about you guys of course if you keep throwing shoes like that, people are going to start talking" said Alex giving her a hug, "so you two really have a love hate relationship" said Frankie standing in the doorway "what did you hear us too" said Kiley "no I saw TJ stalking towards the other dressing room looking pissed off " said Frankie, she sighs "whatever, we are on soon lets go get our ears" said Kiley as they all leave the dressing room.

"oh look the bitch is back how nice" said TJ looking at her "shut up dickhead" said Kiley "ooh that hurt baby" said TJ "bite me" she says looking at him "I will later" said TJ with a cocky grin "fuck off" said Kiley madly "nice come back" said TJ rolling his eyes, she walks by him as they are going on stage for their first song flicking him off "good luck love" said TJ with a smile.

"hey guys we are The Forsaken and I am Kiley, on guitar is Alex as you know from his performance with the wonderful frozen embryos and behind me is Frankie my beloved drummer hope guys love us more than likely you will" she says with a wink

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_The audience cheers and screams for them._

"Okay this next song is called bring me to life it is a very personal song to me and we have a bit of surprise in store for you with this song seening the embryos decided to have my band mate play with them I thoughts its only fair we call it even and have one of their beloved members join me on stage but the question is who and in order find that out you guys are just going to have to listen to the song" said Kiley

As the audience cheers and screams.

**BACK STAGE**

'what the fuck is she talking about" said Jay to himself as he listens from backstage then goes side stage as the music starts.

**ON STAGE**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_("well here goes nothing" said TJ with a grin as his friends look at him confused as he runs out to stage)_

_(Wake me up) (TJ)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)(TJ)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)( TJ)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)(TJ)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)(TJ)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)(TJ)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)(TJ)_

_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling _

_only you are the life among the dead_

_(they look at each other almost like they are singing to each other)_

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see(TJ)_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me(TJ)_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything(TJ and Kiley)_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul (TJ)_

_don't let me die here(TJ)_

_there must be something more(TJ)_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside (TJ)_

_(Bring me to life)_

_(the audience screams and cheers like crazy) _

Kiley and TJ just look at each other for a moment then she turns away "thank you" she says and walks off stage as TJ follows "holy shit dude that was fucking incredible why didn't you tell us about this" said Jay as they bump fists "it was supposed to be like that we been working on that song for a while since the formal" said TJ "dude you been holding out on us, you were fucking awesome out there, both of you were probably the best performance of the night" said Shannon "thanks guys" said Kiley then walks off to her dressing room as TJ follows her, he closes the door.

They don't say anything to each other at first, "that was incredible out there" he says softly "yeah I guess it was" she says facing the other way he walks towards her and takes her shoulders and turns her around to face him and there was tears in her eyes "why are you crying" asks TJ wiping her tears and taking her chin to get her to look up at him "because it was amazing with you out there, the way we sang together because I don't understand us how we could want to kill each other back here earlier how I could fucking throw a shoe at you one second and call you names, flick you off then sing like that with you, its like we fight, we fuck, we are fine for a while then it starts all over again with the next fight" she says looking at him in his big brown eyes, he grins "because we are crazy, because no matter what I say to you even if it is fucked up I know I still want you more than any girl ever in this world even if I think you're a bitch" he says with a laugh "yeah I guess I feel the same even though I think you're an asshole I still cant seem to not be with you" said Kiley with grin "so stop with the tears I don't like it when you cry, your too pretty to cry" he says to her with a smile then he kisses her hard shoving his tongue in her mouth as he picks her up and puts her on the couch, touching her everywhere rubbing her thighs and arms as he kisses her as she pulls off his shirt then unbuttons his pants and unzips them as he does the same to her pulling her pants off as she pulls his off , he kisses down her neck to her lips again as he enters her then thrusts into her slowly taking her hand into his entwining their fingers together as he grinds into her slowly as she moans his name as he kisses down her chest while grinding into her, she does the same meeting his thrusts as he groans and growls "Kiley" he moans as he makes love to her, he nuzzles in her hair, she could feel his breathing on her neck sending shivers down her body "Kiley he groans again "I'm gonna cum" he says as he thrusts into her few more times making her cum with him as he moans her name while she says his.

They face each other laying on their sides he grabs her in the back of her neck kissing her, he looks in her eyes "what" she says "working on that song with you the past few weeks has been so great and amazing, its like everything in that song is about us, how we feel" said TJ "that's why I wrote it, why I wanted you to sing it with me" said Kiley with grin "as much as we fight we are good team musically" he says with a laugh "yeah apparently" she says "I really shocked everyone I never thought I would ever have the balls to go out there without the band I mean I've done some singing with them but never like that, it was just me like solo , I shocked them more than the audience you should've seen their faces when I walked out on to stage they were blindsided" he says with a laugh "yeah I know that was the idea" said Kiley kissing him then someone knocks on the door "fuck" said TJ as he gets up to put his pants on as she puts her clothes on "what" he says opening the door a crack "we are leaving for the tour bus" said Shannon as he walks away "why do I have to be the one to go to both of those horny bastards dressing rooms" said Shannon muttering to himself as he walks away, TJ laughs "we gotta go" said TJ as he grabs his shirt.

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

**THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

**JAY POV**

**JAY V/O**

_Today is my birthday and we are in New York which is like awesome because its where I am from but any way tonight we are going to this club that I used to go to all the time before we moved so I made sure Anna and Brianna had fake id's and all that not they would really need them, they pretty much let anyone in as long as the girl is hot they get in and getting alchol is no problem because all the bar tenders know me too but anyway right now I am sitting on the couch in the hotel suite waiting for Anna to be ready so we could meet up with everyone._

"Anna you ready yet" asks Jay as he watches tv "yeah give me two minutes" she says as she puts her shoes on then she comes out "okay ready" said Anna, he looks at her up and down.

**JAY V/O**

_Jesus Christ she looks so fucking hot why am I going out to a club when I can be fucking my girlfriend all night and I defnetily want to right now she looks so fucking sexy, sexier than the first night at Let's Bolt, she has this black dress and the terminology little black dress defnetily fits ,it's a very short black dress that comes down to a low V in the front and black plat form heels, her hair is curled in waves which is different and she has more make up on then normal but she looks hot._

_As I look at the low V in the front where you could see the roundness of her perfect breasts all I want to do right now is lick them and suck on them and fuck her like crazy._

"is this too much I mean too slutty, Brianna convinced me to buy it for tonight" said Anna, he licks his bottom lip and gets up then walks towards her pulling her close "you look fucking so sexy, I think we should just stay here" he says as he runs his hands down her chest trying to reach into the V in the front to feel her breasts, "no we are going out for your birthday" she says, he pulls her closer "how bout you let me fuck you then we go out" said Jay with a grin as he has his arms around her "later" she says then unravels his arms and walks around him as he watches her then walks towards her as she goes towards the door he pulls her back to him as she faces the door and puts his body weight against her and she is against the wall as he runs his hands down her waist "but your so fucking sexy" he growls then reaches into the V of her dress and rubs her breasts lightly and traces around her nipple with his thumb "Jason" said Anna "mmm I love when you call me Jason" he says as he lifts the bottom part of her dress leaning his hard cock against her ass and core rubbing against her "you don't want it baby" he says sexily as he moves her underwear to the side thrusting his fingers inside of her "your already wet baby" he says as he thrusts his fingers inside of her then she hears him unzip his pants and unbutton his jeans letting them fall to his ankles along with his boxers then he rubs the head of his dick near her entrance, she moans as he rubs the head of his dick on her clit "you want me to fuck you right now" he says in her ear as he kisses down her neck still having her against the wall facing the opposite way then he slides the head of his dick inside of her, he groans as she moans "yeah feels so good baby' he whispers in her ear and reaches around to rub her clit, she pushes into him as he thrusts small thrusts not going in all the way to tease her "what baby you want more of my dick in that pussy" he whispers as he continues to slowly tease her. she groans "is that a yes" said Jason, she nods "good" he growls in her ear then shoves his cock inside her as she groans then he pulls all the way out and shoves into her again as she moans as he thrusts into her while rubbing her clit as he groans and grunts "fuck Anna" he growls as he thrusts in and out of her faster "cum for me baby" he says to her as he thrusts into her harder, he rubs her clit faster until she falls apart "Jason" she moans as he continues to fuck her as she cums over and over again , he growls "Fuck baby, mmm so good baby" he groans in her ear as he thrusts into her again "fuck I'm almost there" he growls as he pounds into her harder, he growls he turns her around really fast and picks her up to thrust into her again "I want to see you cum one more time" he growls as he bounces her on his cock as he holds her up and against the wall "fuck baby" she moans loudly as she cums again as she scratches down his back, "oh fuck I'm gonna cum baby, oh fuck Anna" he growls as he feels his release.

He keeps her in his arms for a minute and grins at her "you really couldn't resist huh" she says with a laugh "yeah neither could you" he says with cocky grin as he puts her down and pulls his pants up "now we are late" she says as she kisses him then there is a knock at the door, Anna goes to the door as Jay zips up his jeans "what the fuck you two couldn't wait till later" said TJ with a laugh "wait for what" says Jay with a grin "yeah you know what I heard both of you from down the hallway" he says with a laugh "apparently fucking near the door is not a good idea" said Jay as Anna rolls her eyes "he started it" said Anna as she walks out and Jay watches her looking at her ass as she walks "hey, hello Jay, earth to Catalano" said TJ "huh what" said Jay "I said we are taking a cab so we don't have to worry about driving, jesus get your mind out of the gutter" said TJ with a laugh "did you not see what my girl is wearing, she looks so fucking fuckable I couldn't resist man" said Jay with a laugh as they walk out of the hotel room "yeah well Kiley looks pretty hot too but I am on time because I decided to wait to fuck the shit out of her" said TJ with a laugh.

**AT THE CLUB**

They are having a great time at the club and all of them are feeling a little tipsy "well I think those two are getting down and dirty on the dance floor" said Shannon as he plops on the couch sitting next to TJ as they look at at Anna and Jay dirty dancing "what the hell is up with them lately they are worse than me and Bri, who looks fucking sexy as all hell tonight" said Shannon with a grin as he watches Brianna and Kiley dance together "dude that's my sister I don't need to know she is sexy" said TJ looking at Shannon as he licks his bottom lip "hey cut it out man don't think all dirty about Bri siting next to me , gross" said TJ as he gets up "what I wasn't " said Shannon with a laugh "yeah whatever " said TJ walking to the bar.

As Brianna comes towards Shannon and sits on his lap "hi baby" said Brianna "hi sexy" he says turning her face to him kissing her shoving his tongue down her throat as he rubs her upper thigh "is someone horny" she whispers in his ear "very, I want to fuck you right now" said Shannon as he turns her around so she is straddling him as they kiss as she moves her hips against his grinding into his already hard cock, he groans into their kiss then he looks at her as she grinds into him to the music in their own little world then she kisses down his neck "that's it let's go" he growls as he takes her off of him and brings her towards the bathroom.

Jay and Anna look on as their friends retreat from where they were sitting "I think they are leaving" said Anna as her and Jay dance, Jay laughs "no they are going to go in the bathroom" she looks at him "to have sex" said Anna with a laugh "hey with all the bumping and grinding we are doing be glad we aren't in the bathroom yet" said Jay "Catalano you could wait till later for your present" she said with a sexy grin "I hope its more birthday sex" he says as he kisses down her neck and grabs her ass as they dance "something like that' she says with a grin "something like that, hmm what exactly did you plan Miss Innocent" said Jay with a grin "shut up, you know better than anyone that I am far from innocent" said Anna kissing him "yeah because I corrupted you" he said with a grin, she feels him getting hard "already hard baby, wait till you see what I am going to do to you" said Anna sexily " that's it lets leave now I want this so called birthday present" he grins, she giggles as he drags her out of the club and hales a cab.

**AT THE HOTEL**

Once they get into their hotel room he tries to corner her and pulls her closer "none of that now, you have to wait, I am going to freshen up" she says with a wink, he grins "why your going to be naked in like 5 minutes" said Jay "not really" she says as she walks away, he sighs and plops on the couch as he waits for her, finally she comes out 'fuck" he growls as he watches her come over to him in a black very short leather skirt and black corsette top pushing her breast up high and black over the knee boots, with a whip in hand "what are you planning Anna" he says with a grin "get up" then she turns to walk into the bedroom Jay following behind "okayyy" said Jay having no clue what she was going to do to him, "take your shirt off" said Anna looking at him with a grin, he takes his shirt off "lay on the bed" said Anna "here's what you are going to do" she says looking at him "your going to be a good boy and do what I say" she says "and if I'm not a good boy what are you planning to do about it" he says playing along with her game "I plan on using this" she says to him sliding the whip down his chest as she bites her lip sexily "you cant touch me unless I say you can" said Anna looking into his eyes then she takes a blindfold and goes to put it over his eyes "your going to blind fold me too" said Jay looking at her, she grins "yes I am" she said as she blind folds him " and by the way if you touch me I will handcuff you to the bed" said Anna as she runs her hands up his thighs then kisses him softly on the lips as he tries to deepen the kiss she pulls away and kisses down his neck, he growls, she kisses down his body and runs her hands slowly up his thighs "someone is already excited" she says as she sees his hard cock restricted by his jeans, she slowly unbuckles his belt and un zips then unbuttons his pants pulling them down with his boxers as his cock springs free, she licks her lips then looks up at him "how much do you want my mouth on your cock right now" she whispers, "baby you could put your pretty little mouth anywhere on me" he says with a grin "good because I plan on sucking the cock until you cum in my mouth" said Anna then she licks around the tip of his cock licking up his pre cum , he groans as she licks around the head of his cock then down his shaft as he growls "do you like that baby" she asks sexily "fuck yes I do" said Jay "how bout this" said Anna as she deep throats him "oh fuck" he growls as she does it then she continues to deep throat him over and over as he grunts and growls then thrusts into her mouth and then forgets he isn't supposed to touch her and grabs the back of her hair as she sucks his throbbing cock, she pulls his hand out of her hair, "I said no touching" said Anna as she grabs the whip as she slides it down his chest then whips it, he groans "bad boy" she whispers "now I am just going to have to handcuff you to the bed now" said Anna taking the handcuffs and handcuffing him to the bed then pulls his pants off the rest of the way then strokes his cock, he growls and then he feels her mouth back on his dick deep throating him as he tries to break free of the handcuffs, he grunts and growls as she continues to suck his dick "Anna" growls loudly as he is getting close "Fuck" he groans as she strokes and bobs her head up and down faster "oh fuck" he groans as he thrusts into her mouth jingling the handcuffs "OH YES ANNA" he growls loudly as he cums and growls more.

Then she kisses up his stomach, kissing his neck then his lips and takes the blind fold off "did that feel good baby" she asks as she kisses down his neck and nibbling his earlobe "fuck it felt so good" said Jay in a growls " do you want taste me now" she asks "baby I want eat you like its my fucking last meal, I want make you fucking scream my name over and over" he growls as he tries to break free of the handcuffs as he watches her get up "what are you doing" he asks her, she grins and slowly slides the zipper down of her boot one after the other then unzips her skirt and slides it slowly down her body but then gets back on top of him straddling him "tell me what else you want to do to me" she says as she unties her corrsette and takes it off "I want my cock inside that wet fucking pussy, I want to fuck you senseless_ and stops there as he sees her put her hand to her pussy stroking herself "fuck" he growls licking his lips "I'm so wet baby" she says as she thrusts her fingers inside of her pussy ,she moans "thinking about that big cock in my pussy, about your tongue swirling in my pussy, mmm" she moans "you want to taste my pussy" she asks, he looks at her his eyes dark with lust "yes I do let me out" he growls "open your mouth" she says with a sexy smile "fucking tease" he growls "well you said you wanted to taste me" she says innocently he growls as he licks her fingers "so good baby, let me out so I can burry my tongue in that pussy then fuck you to kingdom come" he growls, she grins "well seening you've been such a good boy and you cummed for me" she unlocks the handcuffs letting him out he grabs her and flips her over fastly "now you had your fucking fun, now you pay" he growls as he puts his hand around her throat then kisses her hard and thrusts his fingers inside of her roughly and kisses down her body spreading her legs and pussy lips licking up her pussy and swirling his tongue all a around it then sucking on her clit and continues to lick and suck her clit like it was his last meal till he finally cant take it anymore he kisses up her body "be prepared I am going to fuck you till you cant move" he growls with his hand around her throat again as he shoves his cock inside her and growls as he thrusts into her harder and harder.

The headboard slams into the wall harder and harder as she moans and he grunt and growls as he fucks her then he flips her over and shoves himself inside of her again as he fucks her from behind holding her waist and pounding into her pussy over and over as she moans his name "fuck baby yes moan my name, fucking dirty whore, tease me like that such a naughty girl" he growls then slaps her ass as he pounds into her "yeah you like that when I smack your ass" he growls and hits her again "such a fucking kinky little whore" he growls as he fucks her, she groans and moans "tell me when your gonna cum again" he growls as he pounds into her "omigod I'm almost there baby, cum for me " he growls as he pounds her "oh fuck Jason yes I'm gonna cum baby" she moans loudly, he growls "oh fuck I love when you call me Jason oh fuck I'm gonna cum" he says as he feels his release "oh fuck yes fuck oh fuck" he growls as he cums then falls on her back and finally rolls off of her and she lays next to him "best fucking birthday sex ever actually best first birthday sex ever" said Jay, she giggles "you mean to tell me Jason Catalano never had sex on his birthday" said Anna laying her head on his chest "nope I was always to cocked on my birthday to even think about it" said Jay with a laugh then kisses her sweetly "I love you baby thanks for the best birthday ever" he says to her "I love you too baby" she says they fall asleep entwined together.

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

**TJ POV**

**TJ V/O**

_So as I watched Jay and Anna leave while I'm sitting at the bar then I notice I don't see Shannon or Brianna either so now I am wondering where Kiley is because everyone left except us so I left the bar area to go find her and of course when I find her she is flirting with some other guy and then jealousy takes over fuck this! she wants to play this game again I look at her and she looks at me, I turn the other way and go up to a random girl and start dancing with her, Kiley looks at me and grabs this dude and kisses him now I am boiling mad I left the girl I was dancing with and walked up to them as they were kissing._

"what the fuck is your deal" he yells at her grabbing her away from the guy "hey dude what the fuck is your problem" said the guy "you kissing her" said TJ getting in his face "yea well she didn't say she had a man" said the guy "yeah because I don't" said Kiley looking at TJ "REALLY YOU DON'T" said TJ yelling louder then he turns and punches the guy in the face then continues to fight him as Kiley screams at him then a bouncer comes over and pulls them apart "you gotta go" he said to TJ and Kiley "now before I have you arrested" he said to TJ he grabs Kiley and drags her out, "let me go TJ" she yells at him "no fuck you lets go now" he yells at her then hales a cab "NO" she yells as the cab pulls up and she tries to walk away "look your fucking drunk lets go" said TJ madly "I said no fuck you" yells Kiley, he grabs her by the waist and shoves her into the cab.

They don't say anything to each other at all on the way back to the hotel until they get into the elevator "so you mind telling me what that was about in the club" said TJ looking at her "me being single" she says with an attitude "are you fucking kidding me! Really! your not fucking single you been with me since you fucking moved to three rivers other than this fucking stunt and the other at Let's Bolt, are you really going to sit here and tell me you don't give a fuck" yelled TJ, she looks away then back at him "what about you asshole you fucked some other girl in your car and I saw you bumping and grinding on that girl in the club" she yells "yeah because of your fucking slutty ass" he said, she takes a swing at him and clocks him in the jaw "fucking bitch" he yells and throws her into the elevator wall he looks at her then kisses her hard then the elevator bings and she pushes him off and she goes towards her hotel room "where you goin" said TJ following her "away from you" she says as she continues to walk "no your not" he grabs her arm "yes I am" she says pulling her arm away then he grabs her by the waist throwing her over his shoulder.

Then opens his hotel room door and slams it shut and puts her down "you are such an asshole, I don't want stay in your fucking hotel room you're a fucking scumbag" she yells "oh yeah you're a fucking slut" he says in her face and pushes her against the wall "get out of my fucking face" she yells pushing him, and she tries to move away he grabs her again "no" he growls, she hits him again "fucking hit me again bitch" he yells in her face, she slaps him in the face again he takes his fist and puts it through the hotel wall right near her head "what you wont hit me back" she says with a challenge he looks down at her and slams her into the wall then grabs her face and kisses her hard "your mine" he growls "fucking remember that" he says madly and walks away "good night slut" he growls "fuck you" she yells pushing him, he turns her around and throws her on the couch and straddles her, him on top of her and grabs her throat "don't fucking hit me or push me keep your fucking hands to yourself" he growls "same to you" she says "yeah right fucking kinky bitch you love every fucking minute of it" he growls in her face then kisses her hard shoving his tongue in her mouth, she rips his shirt off as he grabs her pussy rubbing her as she unbuckles his pants he picks her up and brings her to the bedroom and rips her clothes off as she does the same to him, he shoves his cock in her and pounds on her as she moans loudly and he growls, grunts and swears as he fucks her then eventually they fall asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

TJ wakes up and looks at Kiley who is still asleep and sighs then looks at the time on the end table "shit!" he says and shakes Kiley "wake up" he says to her "what asshole I am trying to fucking sleep "were fucking late we were supposed to be at the venue already" he says as he gets out of bed and puts clothes on "fuck" she says and gets up "do I have any of my clothes here" she asks from the times she has stayed in his hotel room which is most of the time "yeah in the drawer over there" he says to her looking at her naked body "stop staring at me" said Kiley rolling her eyes as she grabs sum clothes "gee sorry not like I never seen you naked besides your fucking hot and your mine I can look at you whenever I want" he says coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her "I'm sorry about last night" he whispers in her ear then kisses her cheek as he leaves the room.

They hale a cab and rush to the Venue.

"what the fuck you two, you were supposed to be here an hour ago party too hard last night" said Jay as he grabs a cup of coffee "yeah something like that" said TJ "yeah right something like that" said Kiley as she goes with her band "so when do we do sound check" said TJ "shortly" said Jay "so what is this I hear you and Kiley are doing another duet" said Shannon as Jay looks over at TJ "yeah by popular request, I guess word was getting around, dude we are in newspapers" said TJ with laugh "hey maybe this is our big break" said Shannon with a grin "yeah whatever, it's a festival man a lot of the bands are in the paper" said Jay "yeah well that duet man its kick ass its no wonder people are talking about it" said Shannon with a grin "yeah but this week is covers only ,what are you guys doing" asks Jay with a grin "not telling, you'll see, its out of the element a little but it'll be good" said TJ with a grin as he walks away and brings Kiley a cup of coffee then kisses her "what's with those two, I mean they want to kill each other half the time and then they are like that" asks Shannon, "I don't know man" said Jay shaking his head as TJ comes back over to them.

**THAT NIGHT**

**BACKSTAGE**

"hey" said TJ coming into Kiley's dressing room "hey" she says "so um I know I apologized but I mean I think we should talk" he says to her closing the door "why" she says as she looks up at him "I don't know because we almost killed each other last night" said TJ sarcastically "yeah because you're an asshole" said Kiley "are you really going to try and put all that fucking shit on me" he said looking down at her "it was you, if you had left me alone it wouldn't have happened" said Kiley madly "why would I leave you alone with some scumbag in a club" he yells madly "because it wasn't any of your concern besides you were all over that little fucking slut in the club too" she says "yeah to piss you off because you pissed me off" he yells "oh yeah well I only kissed him to piss you off" she yells as they get into each other's faces "oh yeah well it fucking worked like a fucking charm, your fucking slut attempt worked wonders last night" said TJ, she goes to slap him and he grabs her arms putting them to her side and putting her against the door "keep your fucking hands to yourself" he growls then roughly throws her onto the couch "don't call me fucking names" she yells getting up "and you keep your hands to yourself" said Kiley, "whatever like I said you like it fucking rough" he turns to walk out and she takes a vase and throws at the door making it shatter everywhere just missing his head, he turns to her and grabs her and throws her on the couch again pinning her down "so you want to fight more huh" he growls "too bad I don't have time maybe we could skip the fighting and I can just fuck you hard later" he growls and kisses her hard then gets up "go fuck yourself" she yells "I don't have too, I have you to fuck my cock whenever I want it" he growls then leaves, slamming the door on his way out.

He walks towards the band and puts his ears in "you ready man" said Jay looking at him "yeah lets do this" he says as they all bump fists then go out on stage "whats up New York" said Jay as the audience screams " its great to be here in my home town , I love the city gotta say that, how you all feeling tonight" asks Jay as the audience screams "good okay tonight is cover night so we are going to play Puddle of Mudd, Control" said Jay, TJ looks over at Kiley who is side stage with girls , he winks at her as she looks away, he shakes his head as Jay nods to the band.

_I love the way you look at me_

_I feel the pain you place inside_

_you lock me up inside your dirty cage_

_well I'm alone inside my mind_

_I'd like to teach you all the rules_

_I'd get to see them set in stone_

_I like it when you chain me to the bed_

_but then your secrets never shone_

_I need to feel you_

_You need to feel me_

_I can't control you_

_You're not the one for me, no_

_I can't control you_

_You can't control me_

_I need to feel you_

_so why's there even _

_I love the way you rake my skin_

_I feel the hate you place inside_

_I need to get your voice out of my head_

_Cause I'm that guy you'll never find_

_I think you know all of the rules_

_there's no expressions on your face_

_I'm hope that some day you will let me go_

_Release me from my dirty cage_

_I need to feel you_

_You need to feel me_

_I can't control you_

_You're not the one for me, no_

_I can't control you_

_You can't control me_

_I need to feel you_

_So why's there even you and me?_

_(TJ looks over at Kiley as she looks at him)_

_I love the way you look at me_

_I love the way you smack my ass_

_I love the dirty things you do_

_I have control of you_

_I need to feel you_

_You need to feel me_

_I can't control you_

_You're not the one for me, no_

_I can't control you_

_You can't control me_

_I need to feel you_

_So why's there even you and me...You're not the one for me, no_

The audience screams "okay this next song is a softer song and my little surprise on this one is I am going to be playing piano, something I know how to do but I'm not fan of but I am all for something different this cover is by Green Day, it's a fairly new song, you twilight fans out there might recognize it from breaking dawn part 2, I only know that because my wonderful girlfriend made me watch it, love you baby" said Jay with a wink at Anna as she blushes , the crowd awe's at them "okay okay enough of that now anyway here is The Forgotten" said Jay as he goes behind the piano.

_Where in the world's the forgotten?_

_They're lost inside your memory_

_You're dragging on, your heart's been broken_

_As we all go down in history_

_Where in the world did the time go?_

_It's where your spirit seems to roam_

_Like losing faith to our abandon_

_Or an empty hallway from a broken home_

_Well don't look away from the arms of a bad dream_

_Don't look away, sometimes you're better lost than to be seen_

_I don't feel strange, it's more like haunted_

_Another moment trapped in time_

_I can't quite put my finger on it_

_But it's like a child that was left behind_

_So where in the world's the forgotten?_

_Like soldiers from a long lost war_

_We share the scars from our abandon_

_And what we remember becomes folklore_

_Well, don't look away from the arms of a bad dream_

_Don't look away, sometimes you're better lost than to be seen_

_Don't look away from the arms of a moment_

_Don't look away from the arms of tomorrow_

_Don't look away from the arms of a moment_

_Don't look away from the arms of love_

_( TJ guitar solo)_

_Well, don't look away from the arms of a bad dream_

_Don't look away, sometimes you're better lost than to be seen_

_Don't look away from the arms of a moment_

_Don't look away from the arms of tomorrow_

_Don't look away from the arms of a moment_

_Don't look away from the arms of love_

The audience cheers for them as they finish "thanks guys, we are as you know Frozen Embryos" said Jay they walk off stage "that was great guys, TJ you ready for your surprise duet" said Jay with a grin "yeah guess so" said TJ as Kiley passes by to go on stage, she gives him a dirty look "you two fighting again" asks Jay "I guess, she is such a fucking bitch" he said leaning against the wall looking out from the side of the stage at her "I love how you guys fight before you go out there" said Shannon with a laugh "must be a ritual we have started" said TJ with a shrug.

**ON STAGE**

"hey guys, hows it goin tonight our first cover is called "Call Me When Your Sober by Evanescence" said Kiley as the audience cheers.

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

_Should I let you fall?_

_Lose it all?_

_So maybe you can remember yourself._

_Can't keep believing,_

_We're only deceiving ourselves ._

_And I'm sick of the lie,_

_And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

_Couldn't take the blame._

_Sick with shame._

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game._

_Selfishly hated,_

_No wonder you're jaded._

_You can't play the victim this time,_

_And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

_You never call me when you're sober._

_You only want it cause it's over,_

_It's over._

_How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I - you were never mine._

_So don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_Don't lie to me,_

_Just get your things._

_I've made up your mind._

The audience cheers "alright now this next one as all of you know I have done a duet with one of the wonderfully talented embryos several times at a lot of the shows so because its been asked many of times since we have been in New York , we are going to do one tonight but seening its cover night we are going to do something different again, I hope you all like the song Love The Way You Lie by Eminem ft Rhianna because well that's what me and TJ decided on, so TJ get your ass out here" said Kiley as he walks out as the audience goes crazy and cheers "alright lets do this" said Kiley

_(Kiley)_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_(TJ)_

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_High off of love, drunk from my hate,_

_It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate_

_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_

_She fucking hates me and I love it._

_Wait! Where you going?_

_"I'm leaving you"_

_No you ain't. Come back we're running right back._

_Here we go again_

_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great_

_I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_

_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped_

_Who's that dude? I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

_(KILEY)_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_(TJ)_

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_

_When you're with 'em_

_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

_Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em_

_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em_

_You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em_

_Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them_

_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em_

_Throw 'em down, pin 'em_

_So lost in the moments when you're in them_

_It's the rage that took over it controls you both_

_So they say you're best to go your separate ways_

_Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday_

_Yesterday is over, it's a different day_

_Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her_

_Next time you show restraint_

_You don't get another chance_

_Life is no Nintendo game_

_But you lied again_

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it window "pain"_

_(KILEY)_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_(they walk towards each other and face eachother)_

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is_

_You're the same as me_

_But when it comes to love you're just as blinded_

_Baby, please come back_

_It wasn't you, baby it was me_

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_

_Told you this is my fault_

_Look me in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall_

_Next time? There won't be no next time!_

_I apologize even though I know its lies_

_I'm tired of the games I just want her back_

_I know I'm a liar_

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again_

_Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

_I'm just gonna_

_(KILEY)_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

TJ grabs her from behind her neck and kisses her hard in front of everyone as the audience cheers. Then she walks off stage as he follows then she stops short and stands there staring in the other direction looking at some guy talking to a security guard "Kiley" said TJ quietly but she walks towards the other guy "what the fuck" he says to himself and follows "Aiden what are you doing here" she says looking at him "came to see you" said Aiden with a grin taking her hand, she pulls her hand away "you came all the way to fucking New York to see me, why" she asks "I don't know cuz your my girlfriend and I miss you " said Aiden "WHAT" said TJ looking at her "but I would like to know why he is kissing you on stage" said Aiden looking at TJ "what the fuck is this Kiley, you have a fucking boyfriend" said TJ looking at her, she turns to him "he means ex boyfriend, I broke it off he is a cheater" said Kiley "Kiley I apologized and we were on the road to getting back together till you fucking took off" said Aiden "wait I thought your mother moved to three rivers for her new business" said TJ getting madder and madder, "she wasn't even living with her mom, she was living with me, she took off with her mom" said Aiden looking at her "you know what I don't need you to explain my reasoning to TJ I think I can do it myself" said Kiley "oh really when were you going to tell me while laying in my fucking bed these last few months, while fucking me when you already have a man that's not telling me Kiley" yells TJ "nice you were trying to get back at me for my mistakes I guess I deserve that" said Aiden "yeah you did" said Kiley "so this whole fucking time you were fucking me to get at him and he didn't even know it and neither did I for that matter, you know what this is done I don't need this shit you two go play happily ever after your good for eachother your both fucking cheaters" said TJ and walks off "TJ WAIT" yells Kiley, he turns back around "no your done" said TJ and continues to walk away.

"thanks a lot asshole" said Kiley "what he had a right to know everything beside who is he, some dude you were fucking to get back at me nothing else, you with me for fucking 3 years and you take off because I made one mistake" said Aiden "lets go in my dressing room and talk" said Kiley as she turns around and walks towards her dressing room she sees TJ with Shannon and Jay they look at eachother then TJ walks off, punching a wall on the way out .

Kiley closes the dressing room door "look I'm sorry I took off okay but we are done" said Kiley sitting down "no we aren't done, I love you Kiley, I'm sorry okay I fucked up but we were trying to work things out and then you took off, why" said Aiden "because I cant forgive you, Aiden I caught you in bed with one of what was my best friends" said Kiley madly "and I am sorry, how bout we like go out to dinner tonight can we like try and work this out" said Aiden with a smile touching her face "I don't know" she says "what because of that guy" said Aiden "his name is TJ and kind of, I mean we aren't like dating but we are like close and I mean we fight a lot but like I don't know its confusing" said Kiley looking at him "just come out tonight, it doesn't have to be anything" said Aiden "okay I guess" she says, "I will text you where to meet me" he says then hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek as he goes to the door he turns to her "hey for what its worth I really do love you" said Aiden then leaves.

Kiley sits there with her hands in her hair crying, Alex comes in and hugs her as Frankie follows leaning in the door way "why is he here asks Frankie "because I took off he probably went looking for me in three rivers and found out I was here from my mom" said Kiley "Kiley please tell me you aren't going to take him back" said Alex as he watches her light a cigarette "what am I supposed to do I mean I took off on him I never told him it was over I just left" said Kiley "wait you never said it was over you just took off out the house" said Frankie "yeah I mean that should've been enough of a way to say its over" said Kiley with a sarcastic laugh "so I am guessing TJ now knows because he is in the tour bus motherfucking the world" said Alex with a laugh "yeah and probably thinks I am whore" said Kiley getting up "listen I don't want to take the tour bus back I'm gonna hale a cab back okay" said Kiley and leaves.

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE**

**ANOTHER FIGHT **

**TJ POV**

**TJ V/O**

_I cant believe she has a boyfriend or whatever he is I mean she took off and didn't break it off with him I mean she has been fucking me and I didn't know any of this I mean I don't know is that cheating I mean did I make her cheat other than her boyfriend cheated on her ,why on earth a guy would cheat on her I don't get that I mean yeah she's a bitch but still she is also really a great person not to mention fucking gorgeous fucking she blew my mind that day when she walked in to English Class, I need to talk to her find out what the deal is, so I got up off the hotel bed and went to her hotel room._

**KILEY POV**

**KILEY V/O**

_I cant believe all this and I thought everything was fucked up before with me and TJ now its worse I mean now I really made myself look like a slut I mean he thinks I had a boyfriend the entire time we were fucking and hanging out and fighting and to me I didn't I mean I took off in the middle of the night and moved how is that not a hint that its over and now like I don't know what to do I mean me and TJ lets face it we are crazy I mean we fight bad and we fuck and then we are fine then we are back to fighting and the other night we really were ready to kill eachother and earlier today its like our relationship or whatever it is, is just insane or toxic its destined to crash and burn which is being proven right now and then there is Aiden who made a big mistake but was a great guy to me for 3 years and we really had something special before he fucked up but then again me and TJ do too I mean besides blow my mind sex we like get each other in a way its like we could fight how we do but we know that no matter what happens he is there for me and I am for him but the fighting is bad and the sex is great but what else is there with us, me and Aiden sure we would argue and have make up sex but I don't know like being with TJ there is all this burnt up passion that we have._

_Then there is a knock on the door guess Aiden decided to come to me instead._

She opens the door and sees TJ "hey" he says looking her up and down "hi" she says quietly "can we

talk" he asks her as he walks into her hotel room then turns to her "or are you like going out" said TJ

looking her up and down again "I'm heading out soon" said Kiley "where you going dressed like that" he

asks looking at her as he sits down, "why whats wrong with what I am wearing" asks Kiley "nothing you

look fucking hot but like where are you going to look like that" he asks again looking at her bright red

mini dress and black heels "dinner" said Kiley "really with who, I know It cant be with Bri or Anna

because they are out with Jay and Shannon" said TJ getting up knowing the answer already "Aiden" said

Kiley quietly "yeah that's what I thought, have fucking fun with your boyfriend" said TJ walking to the

door "he isn't my boyfriend" said Kiley madly "oh yeah right you took off on him too" said TJ

"fuck you " she says, he turns and grabs her "fuck me huh, you would love me to fuck you, you know

why because your mine and you fucking know it, go ahead go out with Aiden, I don't care because

tonight you will be in my fucking bed and you know it" said TJ letting her go, "glad your so fucking sure

of that, what if I am in his bed instead" said Kiley, he laughs "please what I do to you there is no way that

fucking pussy does it" said TJ "your such a fucking ass get out of my hotel room" she says "oh yeah and

your still a fucking slut" said TJ madly "fuck you" said Kiley "I will later" said TJ with a laugh, she

throws a shoe at his head he ducks and then goes over to her grabbing her arm and slams her into the wall

"you don't fucking learn do you" he growls grabbing her by her throat pushing his body against hers

"fucking slut"

he growls then lets go, she pushes him, he turns to her then she punches him in the face giving him a fat

lip, he wipes the blood from his lip then grabs her by her hair and knocks her to the floor and puts his

hand around her throat again "your not going anywhere now" he growls as he straddles her "get off of

me" she yells "no" he growls then kisses her hard and grabs her hair "your mine fucking slut everything is

mine, I swear he fucking put his hands on whats mine I will beat the shit out of him" he growls the bites

her neck and sucks hard as she tries to move him "there now he will know" he growls, "fuck me" she

growls "I plan on it , till it fucking hurts" he growls then rips her dress in half and picks her up and

unclips her bra, then slowly licks around each of her nipples and squeezes her breasts hard and takes her

underwear off as she pulls off his shirt and unbuckles his belt and unzips then unbuttons his pants taking

them off , he shoves his dick inside of her , thrusts into her hard as he grunts and growls , "fuck you feel

so good baby" she moans "yeah you love my cock huh" he growls as he grinds into her pussy, she moans,

he pulls on her hair as he kisses her passionately "fuck baby I fucking love you, everything its all mine , I

love everything about you, I love your eyes, your body, your bitchyness I love it all" he growls as he

fucks her ,she moans louder "yeah remember I can make you cum like crazy over and over until you cant

cum anymore like right now" he says to her "TJ" she moans, he grunts as he thrusts into her harder "yeah

baby oh fuck yes" he groans in her ear as he fucks her then slows down kissing her everywhere he can

thrusting into her slowly grinding into her, kissing her passionately, running his hands down her body

"cum for me again" he says to her as he kisses her slowly and sweetly as he makes love to her making her

cum again, he thrusts into her a few more times "Kiley, oh fuck Kiley" he moans as he cums. Then lay

his head on her chest and finally rolls off of her pulling her close entwining their bodies on the hotel room

floor as he looks into her eyes and plays with her hair between his fingers "did you mean what u said

before" she asks "when I said what" he asks stroking her skin softly "when you said you loved me" she

asks looking into his eyes, he grins "you did catch that, yeah I did, I mean I do love everything about you, I

I mean I know we are like completely out of our minds and we fight badly but no matter what I

cant stay away from you and I mean if you end up leaving and being with Aiden I need you know that I

am still here" said TJ looking at her, she looks at him "as much as I cant stand you at times TJ, still I love you too" said Kiley

Then there is a knock on the door TJ gets up and throws his pants on as she goes in the other room to grab clothes now that her dress is in shreds, TJ opens the door and its Aiden "what are you doing here" he asks "I can ask you the same thing" said Aiden "having sex with my girl" said TJ with an attitude "last time I checked she was my girl" said Aiden "apparently your fucking wrong because she was just fucking me" said TJ with a cocky grin then Aiden tackles TJ to the ground but TJ gets the upper hand right away pinning him to the floor "I wouldn't even fucking try it dude I will wipe the fucking floor with your ass" said TJ holding Aiden down just as Kiley comes out of the room in a robe "what the fuck is going on " she asks "your fucking ex over here thinks he can kick my ass" said TJ with a laugh then lets Aiden up "but he was wrong" said TJ with another cocky grin.

"I guess our dinner plans are off now huh, I mean seening your fucking him and all that" said Aiden madly "Aiden you just now after months of not seeing me decide to come after to me, what did you think I was going to wait for you to come chase after me" said Kiley with her arms crossed over her chest as TJ walks off and sits on the couch "I thought you would come back but apparently you were too busy messing around with that asshole" said Aiden as TJ gets up and walks towards him fastly Aiden steps back as Kiley puts her hand on TJ chest looking up at him "TJ let it go" said Kiley looking into his eyes as he looks into hers and he immediately calms down "like I said I guess dinner plans are off you made your choice" said Aiden looking at her "look if you want we could like go for a walk or something we can talk more just let me get dressed" said Kiley "What" said TJ madly looking at her "are you serious right now after everything that just happened with us, your going to go out with him anyway" said TJ madly "only talk and settle shit" said Kiley "yeah I'm sure you settle shit with him the same way you do with me, whatever you know what call me when you decide that your done with this pussy ass motherfucker" he growls and walks out slamming the door behind him.

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX**

**LOVE UNEXPECTED**

**TJ POV**

**TJ V/O**

_After the fight and the sex she decided to go out with him anyway so now I am fuming and miserable all at once wondering what the fuck went wrong I mean I actually opened up to her I gave her my heart for her to fucking stomp all over it so ridiculous, I am done this is why I never have given a girl my heart because in the end someone gets hurt in this case its me but not for long I am going out tonight fuck this shit._

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"hey buddy whats up" slurs TJ as he walks into Jay's hotel room "dude your fucking shit faced and its like 1 am what are you doing here" asks Jay as he watches TJ walk croockedly then falls on the floor on his ass, "dude seriously what the fuck is going on" asks Jay as he helps TJ up and puts him on the couch and sits across from him "nothing just was at the hotel got bored" said TJ with a shrug "wait you were in your hotel room and you got shit faced by yourself" said Jay looking at him "yup I did because man I hate girls and needed some fun and well getting drunk seemed like a good idea unfornately drinking alone sucks but I think I am going to owe the hotel a lot of money I drank just about all the alchol in that mini bar" said TJ with a laugh then takes out a joint "wanna smoke" he asks "I don't know man" said Jay "oh c'mon Anna is asleep" said TJ "actually Anna isn't asleep because your drunk ass woke me up and apparently your having some break down and I've never smoked before so I say spark it " said Anna as she plops down next to Jay "are you serious" said Jay with a laugh "yeah why not, not like its going to kill me" said Anna with a grin , TJ digs in his pocket for a lighter then attempts to light the joint but drops it "shit" he says as he picks it up "give me that man, your off your ass" said Jay as he lights it and then takes a drag passes it to TJ as he takes a drag then gives it too Anna "don't inhale a lot the first time you will cough up a lung" said Jay as she smokes it .

"so why are you getting drunk in the hotel room and why did you want to smoke" asks Jay as they pass around the joint "because Kiley left me " he says miserably as he takes another hit "wait she went to be with Aiden" said Anna suprisedly "I don't know we had a big fight and we had sex then I like told her I loved her and everything was okay but then he showed up tried to fight me but didn't get very far I had him pinned to the ground in like two seconds anyway then after a few minutes of them talking Kiley decided to go off with him to talk and I know her style of talking is fucking because it happens every time we try to talk " said TJ "yeah but that only happens with you guys maybe I mean you guys fight then have sex and your good" said Jay with a laugh "yeah not this time she like chose that dude over me after I told her I loved her twice" said TJ "wait you told her you loved her" said Jay looking at him "yeah and I was sober so I didn't say it under the influence I like meant it" said TJ "wow" said Jay as Anna curls up into him falling asleep "well I think someone is ready to crash, I'll be right back I'm gonna put her in bed" said Jay picking Anna up and bringing her to the bed room.

Then Jay comes back "dude I would do anything to have what you have or what my sister has with Shannon, I never thought I would say that but since I met Kiley I just want what you have but I want what I have with her I don't know what I want actually I just know I want something special like you guys have" said TJ lighting a cigarette then goes out to the balcony as Jay follows "dude maybe you and Kiley have your own kind of special" said Jay with a shrug, "what the kind where we want to kill each other then fuck each other or the kind where we just screw each other over by fucking around with other people dude we are completely dysfunctional but I love her even if I think she is a bitch and she drives me insane" said TJ taking a drag of cigarette "but whatever man I think I'm gonna go home go to bed" said TJ.

As TJ walks back into his room he sees Kiley on the couch in the living room asleep "what the fuck" he says to himself he goes around to the couch and sits on the coffee table looking at her.

**TJ V/O**

_She is here, why is she here I guess it doesn't matter why anymore I mean I am still pissed she left me to go with Aiden but I love her and she really means everything to me I mean even when I hate her I still love her and I would never let her go and she wont let me go either that's why she is here because she wont let me go, just like I wont leave her alone I need her, like I tell her she is mine no matter what because she comes back to me every time she leaves._

_She is so beautiful, her eyes are amazing I've never had a girl set me on fire the way she does she like makes my heart on fire, I wish I could let her know what she does to me how I feel, I've got it a song I mean I can sing her song and I have an idea for a song the song I've been thinking of writing he lurks around the hotel for paper and grabs his guitar and goes in the other room to play it, deciding to sing it at their homecoming show at Pike Street they've been touring forever now its almost the end of summer _

**THE NEXT DAY**

He wakes up and looks out into the living room and sees her wrapped in a blanket watching tv so he gets up out of bed and walks into the living room, she looks up at him "hey" she says quietly "just hey that's it" said TJ looking at her as he sits in the chair across from her "I'm sorry I left you to go with Aiden but he is gone now just so you know" said Kiley "yeah because he got what he wanted right" said TJ getting up as she stands up he looks her up and down now noticing she is only in booty shorts and a tank top but no matter how much he actually wants her, his anger takes over instead.

"what do you mean by that" asks Kiley looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest "I mean he got you in bed right, now he is gone guess I cant blame him for wanting one last good fuck though but what I don't get is why you're here" he says looking at her "I didn't fuck him, you asshole, why did I even bother to come here seriously for your information I told him about us and I told him to leave, god I hate you" said Kiley walking around him to leave, "yeah you hate me, good because I hate you" said TJ looking at her as she looks at him then before she could say anything back he grabs her and kisses her hard and passionately letting go of his frustration and passion in the kiss and slides his hands down to her ass and picks her up in one switft movement and she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her into the bedroom as he takes her tank top off then lays her on the bed and kisses her "I think I need to show you just how much I fucking hate you" he growls as he takes his pants and boxers off and takes her booty shorts off "oh yeah maybe you should show me then" she says sexily "oh really you want me to show you, good because I never said you had a choice" he growls then shoves his dick into her, he fucks her hard as he grunts and growls "I love fucking hate sex" he growls in her ear as she sucks on his neck making him growl more "oh fuck that feels good baby" he groans as he thrusts into her harder and harder then grinds into her pussy then flips them over so she is on top then bounces her on his cock over and over "yeah fuck yes" she moans as he continues to grunt and growl "fuck baby I am almost there, cum for me again fucking cum on my cock again" he growls as he grinds into her pussy holding her hips as she rides him "fuck baby that feels so good" he growls as he grabs her ass pushing her down on his dick as they grind into each other as they both moan together and fall apart together.

She rolls off of him and lays her head on his chest as he plays with her hair both of them glistened with sweat from having passionate hate sex, he kisses the top of her head "you know I really only hate you sometimes most of the time I fucking love you" he says as she looks up at him with her bright blue eyes "why do you love me if I'm such a bitch as you say" she says with a laugh, he laughs "why do you love me if I am such an asshole" he says as he kisses her softly "well I love you because your beautiful and I love your beautiful blue eyes, I love your bitchy attitude, I'm not sure why but I always did from day one , I love that you don't take my shit even though I prefer you don't punch me in the face for it he says with a laugh , I love your fucking sexy ass body too" he says with a grin "your turn bitch" he says with a laugh "funny TJ" said Kiley with a laugh "I love you because your hot ,because you're the biggest prick ever but I still love you for it, I love the way you fuck me hard but yet your so passionate, I love that no matter how much of a bitch I can be you still want to be with me anyway and as much as we might fight we have fun and I defentily love our music that we do together, I love that your so fucking talented too" she says then kisses him.

"ok now are we done with barf city cuz this so isn't us" she says with a laugh, he rolls on top of her and kisses her "we have to be at the Tour bus soon so I say we go take a shower and fuck in there like crazy then get ready to leave" he says as he kisses her then rubs her pussy, she lets a small moan out as he rubs her clit softly with his thumb "keep doing that we wont be having sex in the shower we will be having sex here in bed" she says with a grin and kisses him "okay lets go shower time" he says as he gets up "oh yeah by the way I love your hot body too" she says with a laugh "good to know babe" he says as he goes into the bathroom as she follows.

Jay gets to TJ's room "what the fuck is taking him so long seriously is he that hung over from the last night" said Jay to himself as he knocks on the door then finally he just walks in and hears moans, growling and swearing coming from the bathroom then hears "shit baby I'm gonna fucking cum oh fuck yeah" he hears TJ growl "oh my god oh god this is gross"said Jay to himself as he turns to walk out TJ come out of the bathroom in a towel then sees Jay "hey man what are you doing here" asks TJ as he goes to find clothes and throws on jeans and boxers "I don't know you and Kiley seem to have gone missing well you I figured you were hung over but your running late and the girls said Kiley wasn't in her room so yeah and hearing the noises I just heard coming from the shower I am guessing you were just fucking her in your shower" said Jay with a laugh "yes I was, it was really good too" said TJ looking back at the bedroom "yeah I'm sure it was, anyway I am guessing you guys made up once again" said Jay with a laugh, TJ laughs "guess she told Aiden to go home that they were done" said TJ with a smile, "good to hear dude but can you two love birds keep your hands to yourselves and hurry up we need to leave soon to make the flight back to Three Rivers and our welcome home show is tonight at pike street I want to get a practice in before the show" said Jay as he was about to turn away "hey you think we can do another song well can I sing this song I like wrote it for Kiley" he says quietly "yeah okay the practice might be alittle intense but we needed another song anyway we have two songs as always but we haven't really decided on anything yet" said Jay.

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

**THE SONG**

**TJ POV **

**TJ V/O**

_I am so nervous about tonight I haven't stopped pacing since the first band went on, we are on soon and I am scared shitless to do this song for her but at the same time I cant wait too because she has no idea about it, god what if she hates it, what if it freaks her out fuck is this is a bad idea._

"Dude chill out" said Shannon looking at TJ as he bounces his leg up and down "sorry okay this is nerve racking" said TJ, "its an awesome song man its okay" said Jay "yeah it will be great" said Shannon

"yeah if you say" said TJ as they all get up because they are on next.

"okay next we are welcoming a band that was on tour for the pittsburgh music festival this past summer and they are just getting back today lets welcome back frozen embryos" said the manager as the audience screams and cheers as they come out on stage.

"okay right now we are going to do something different and I am moving away from the microphone for this song for my boy TJ who has a very special performance tonight" said Jay as he moves away and TJ goes in front of the microphone as he puts his guitar around himself "alright this is a new song written by me for a special person and is a surprise for her I am sure but she knows who she is" said TJ winking at Kiley as she looks at him with a very surprised face and a smile.

_I'm falling in,_

_I'm falling down,_

_I wanna begin,_

_But I don't know how,_

_To let you know,_

_How I'm feeling,_

_I'm high on hope,_

_I'm really_

_And I won't let you go,_

_Now you know,_

_I've been crazy for you all this time,_

_I've kept it close,_

_Always hoping,_

_With a heart on fire_

_A heart on fire _

_With a heart on fire_

_A heart on fire _

_Hand in hand,_

_Sparkling eyes,_

_The days are bright,_

_And so are the nights,_

_'Cause when I'm with you I'm grinning,_

_Once I was through,_

_And now I'm winning_

_And I won't let you go,_

_Now you know,_

_I've been crazy for you all this time,_

_I've kept it close,_

_Always hoping,_

_With a heart on fire_

_A heart on fire _

_With a heart on fire_

_A heart on fire_

_I was shy,_

_Down, closed up,_

_You opened up the door_

_I don't know where you came from_

_But you woke me up _

_And left me wanting more_

_Everything about you_

_And everything you do_

_And I won't let you go,_

_Now you know,_

_I've been crazy for you all this time,_

_I've kept it close,_

_Always hoping,_

_With a heart on fire_

_A heart on fire _

_With a heart on fire_

_A heart on fire_

_A heart on fire_

_all this time._


End file.
